Gorillaz : Escape to YouTube World
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Une reprise d'une fanfiction avec plein de nouvelles idées. Gorillaz. La Web Team. Et des ennemis puissants. Tout est là. (FANFIC TERMINEE, LES PARTIES 2 ET 3 DU MAKING-OF SERONT BIENTOT POSTEES)
1. Le commencement des emmerdes

**Hey, salut, tout le monde, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Ce que vous allez lire est une « refonte » de ma fanfic « Gorillaz & YouTuberz », une fanfiction se voulant la version Gorillaz de « Petit problème de concordance » de La Mandragore de Nantes (qu'elle puisse marcher sur des pétales de roses jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !) et qui a été supprimée à cause de trop de ressemblances avec la fanfic originelle.**

 **J'avais un temps pensé à refaire ça en collaboration avec La Mandragore** _ **herself**_ **mais ça n'a pas pu se faire, vu qu'elle m'avait dit ne faire ce genre de choses qu'avec des gens qu'elle connaissait bien. Sur ce coup-là, je pouvais pas lui donner tort. Et, vu que j'avais décidé que ce serait nous deux ou moi tout seul, ben… je vais faire ça tout seul.**

 **Donc, pour vous fixer, je reprends le pitch originel : le Visiteur du Futur veut empêcher une catastrophe en enlevant Mathieu Sommet (R.I.P SLG) mais se trompe et cause encore plus de bordel impliquant tout le Web français. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si les premiers chapitres ressemblent un peu à la fanfic originelle et surtout, remarquez bien tout ce que je vais mettre de nouveau : nouveaux dialogues (pas tous, mais pas mal), nouveaux vidéastes (dans la mesure du possible), nouvel antagoniste, autre direction avec des chapitres moins humoristiques (surtout pour ce qui concerne le méchant et son background).**

 **J'ai déjà pas mal de chapitres terminés que j'ai juste modifiés pour que ça soit cool et un peu original. Et si vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe dans le passage du chapitre 1, je vous conseille de regarder le clip de « DoYaThing ».**

 **Tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs et ces derniers s'appartiennent.**

 **Enjoy !**

 _212, Wobble Street, 8 février 2015_

2D se sentait un peu déprimé. Et ce n'était pas l'oreille saignante accompagnant son toast qui allait le rendre plus heureux.

Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, c'était pas ses amis qui posaient problème. Il adorait ce qu'il faisait, il adorait chanter dans Gorillaz et il adorait ceux qui étaient devenus au fil du temps sa famille. Bon, les relations avec le Boogieman et Cyborg Noodle n'étaient pas des plus simples au début mais eux aussi avaient fini par devenir de bons copains (surtout pendant les soirées). Mais ça devait sans doute se passer comme ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait une grosse gueule de bois : tout devenait moche, froid, gris et déprimant.

En plus, Murdoc venait d'utiliser sa Converse pour lui taper dessus parce que son appareil pour descendre les escaliers (il ne se souvenait jamais du nom précis) lui faisait des misères et refusait de descendre d'un trait, ce qui avait le don d'énerver facilement le bassiste. Bon, c'était aussi une certaine pression quant à son émission de radio mais bon.

Le silence presque pesant de la salle à manger et le fait que Russel et Noodle étaient autre part dans la maison à faire leurs occupations individuelles fit que Stuart décida d'abandonner son petit-déjeuner et de sortir faire un tour. Au moins, ça pourra le ragaillardir. Voire, lui donner des idées pour une chanson, qui sait ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, enfila son blouson et ouvrit la porte en espérant que quelque chose allait le faire un peu sortir de l'ordinaire.

 _Un laboratoire secret, situé on ne sait où, dans une époque indéterminée_

Les bruits d'objets métalliques résonnaient dans l'étrange lieu. Et cette agitation était bien légitime : en effet, le docteur Henry Castafolte était en train de mettre la touche finale à sa dernière invention, dont il n'était pas peu fier.

Son laboratoire, comme précisé dans la ligne en italique plus haut, était secret et, à part lui, il n'y avait que 2 personnes qui connaissaient l'endroit. Et bien qu'il était aussi sombre et gris que la narine d'un babouin avec le nez bouché, il était tout de même grand et moderne, disposant d'énormément d'outils, ce qui ravissait le scientifique robot (et, accessoirement, ferait jouir un employé de chez Bricorama).

Soudain, un bruit de téléportation bien connu se fit entendre et le célèbre Visiteur du Futur apparut, accompagné de… plusieurs personnes évanouies qu'il portait sur le dos. Ces présences firent froncer les sourcils à Henry.

 _Etrange_ , pensa-t-il.

« Ça y est, je suis revenu de mission !, s'exclama avec joie le Visiteur.

« Donc, la catastrophe est évitée ? »

« Ben… je pense, bien que ça ait failli mal tourner, commença le voyageur temporel.

« Je me doute, puisque tu reviens avec, je crois, 4 personnes, alors que tu devais revenir seul. »

« Je vais tout t'expliquer ! »

« Je n'attends que ça. »

Le Visiteur prit un de ces fameux airs théâtraux qu'il aimait prendre et se mit à raconter le déroulé de la mission :

« Je me suis téléporté chez lui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Ce qui m'avait un peu étonné, vu que je le croyais en train de rechercher des vidéos. Et je suis allé lui parler. Bon, au début, c'était un peu compliqué, vu qu'il a eu juste un peu peur… Oui, bon, il a complètement flippé. Mais j'ai réussi à me faire entendre et à lui expliquer la raison de ma venue. Je lui ai dit : _Non, ne fais pas ça, sinon voilà ce qui va se passer : en te posant devant ton ordi pour trouver des vidéos, tu vas tomber sur une vidéo de propagande du Tréloindistan, qui fait passer ses messages en utilisant des poissons borgnes hermaphrodites avec la coiffure de Sylvain Durif et la dentition de Marine Le Pen ! Et tu vas tellement kiffer cette vidéo que tu vas la prendre dans ton émission pour la ridiculiser. A un moment, tu vas annoncer la création du CCLEI, le Comité Contre Les Etats Inconnus et tes abonnés vont se prendre au jeu ! Sauf que, vu que t'avais pas précisé contre qui c'était dirigé, Andorre, Monaco ou encore le Botswana vont le prendre très mal et leurs agents spéciaux vont commettre des attentats en France en utilisant des bombes artisanales faites avec des Tagada Pik et du White Spirit, ce qui entraînera la Troisième Guerre Mondiale ! La planète va se déchirer en 2 – sauf la Molossie – et des intégristes pastafaristes en profiteront pour lever une armée et envahir le monde en 2018 – sauf la Molossie -. Puis, en 2036, les Daleks viendront envahir à leur tour ce monde – sauf la Molo… Ah non, elle se fait aussi envahir par le Pérozistan, pays formé par la fusion du Pérou et du Kirghizistan ! Ce qui créera 2 choses paradoxales : les pastafaristes et les Daleks se livreront une nouvelle guerre encore plus meurtrière tandis que des humains s'accoupleront avec les Daleks et donneront naissance à des sosies d'Arnold Schwarzenegger et les rares survivants seront répartis entre Limoges, Montbéliard et Montluçon ! Bref, ce sera la fin !_ »

« Je vois. Et comment il a réagi ? »

« Il ne m'a pas cru, a dit qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais et a menacé d'appeler la police. A un moment, y'a d'autres personnes – sûrement des potes à lui – qui s'y sont mêlées et j'ai pas eu le choix, je les ai gazés tous les 4 ! Quand la cible sera consciente, je lui montrerai à quel point elle devra changer sa vidéo ! »

« Comment ? En lui montrant à quoi ressemblent les Daleks ? Sûr à 100% qu'il aime la série, ça marchera pas. »

« Mais non ! Je vais lui montrer la filmographie de Schwarzenegger à partir de _Terminator 3_ ! Là, il prendra conscience. »

Les 4 personnes étaient toujours évanouies, suite aux puissants gaz somnifères administrés par Renard. Jusque-ici, le docteur Castafolte n'avait pas pris le temps de les regarder mais c'est quand il le fit qu'il se rendit compte de pourquoi la mission n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te souviens de notre cible ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mathieu Sommet ! »

« Mais est-ce que tu avais pensé à regarder à quoi il ressemblait ? »

« Ben, avoua le Visiteur avec une certaine gêne, pas trop, non. »

« Pourtant, je pense que ça aurait pu te servir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as kidnappé et ramené ici les 4 membres de Gorillaz… »

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Je précise que je n'ai rien contre la filmographie de Schwarzy après** _ **T3**_ **, Montluçon ou les pastafaristes, c'est juste pour faire de l'humour.**

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Tshaw !**


	2. Un putain de nouveau monde inconnu !

**Bonjour à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 2 de « Escape to YouTube World » qui voit l'entrée en scène de 2 personnages de la Phase 3 de Gorillaz : Cyborg Noodle et le Boogieman.**

 **Petite séance de rattrapage si vous connaissez pas : Cyborg Noodle est donc un robot construit par Murdoc pour remplacer la vraie Noodle, qui était supposée morte après** _ **El Mañana**_ **, en tant que guitariste. Elle lui sert également de garde du corps avec la tripotée d'armes qu'elle dispose.**

 **Le Boogieman, lui, est tout simplement l'incarnation vivante de tout ce qui est mauvais sur Terre. Bref, le type pas recommandable du tout, de loin. Mais de près, on ne sait pas.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

Le Visiteur était effaré, Henry était consterné. Là, c'était une bonne grosse boulette que le voyageur temporel venait de faire. Surtout que les Gorillaz n'étaient en aucun cas présents dans le scénario, pourquoi étaient-ils donc là ?

« Mais t'es sûr que c'est les vrais ?, demanda Renard. Parce que tu sais, en 2015, pour les interviews, ils utilisaient des hologrammes d'eux… »

« Tu trouves que ces tronches-là, ça ressemble à des hologrammes ? »

« Non, je sais pas, je dis juste ça comme ça. »

« Ben, moi, ce que je dis, c'est que tu vas devoir les ramener chez eux avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Surtout qu'avec la corpulence de leur batteur, on risque d'être réduits en bouillie. Donc, on les ramène, histoire qu'ils croient avoir fait un mauvais rêve ! »

« Oui, bien sûr. Faisons-le tout de suite ! »

« Je crains, humain, que ça ne va pas se passer de cette manière. »

Les 2 hommes sursautèrent en entendant la voix féminine ayant parlé tout à coup. Ils se retournèrent pour voir… une créature encapée et avec un masque à gaz sur la tête, des volutes de fumée l'entourant, et ce qui semblait être, par le ton de voix légèrement « métallique », un cyborg de sexe féminin (donc) et armé jusqu'aux dents. A cet instant, le Visiteur ressentit face à ces 2 apparitions une grande trouille qu'il voulut essayer de masquer avec un sourire pas naturel du tout.

« Euh, commença-t-il, vous êtes qui ? »

« Aucune importance, dit l'encapé. Par contre, vous avez kidnappé des amis à nous… »

« Dont mon maître, rajouta le robot.

« Oui, bien sûr. Et ça, ça ne passe pas. Alors, rendez-les nous et on repart sans faire de dégâts. »

« Eh bien, lança Henry d'une voix digne et pleine d'assurance, cela pourrait être possible… »

« Mais il s'avère, l'interrompa le Visiteur, que vous ne faites pas partie de ce monde. »

« Et donc ? »

« Et donc, vous avez trouvé notre laboratoire secret par des moyens que j'ignore et il n'est donc plus un secret. Et je suis désolé d'en arriver là, mais… BAGARRE DE RUE ! »

A ces mots, le bourlingueur temporel se jeta sur Cyborg Noodle (car c'était elle) en brandissant son poing et… se cassa la main face à la carcasse métallique de son adversaire. Renard se plia en 2, gémissant de douleur et tenant sa main meurtrie tandis que Cyborg et le Boogieman (car c'était lui) se regardaient d'un air incrédule.

« Cet homme est extrêmement bizarre, dit le robot.

« Cet endroit est extrêmement bizarre, tu devrais dire, corrigea l'incarnation vivante du Mal sur Terre, pendant qu'il chantait _Smack That_ d'Akon pour se moquer un peu du Visiteur.

Puis, ce dernier fut soudainement fauché et tomba à terre. La faute en était du docteur Castafolte, qui avait enclenché son turbo-poing et l'avait dirigé sur le Boogieman. Cela poussa la version cybernétique de Noodle à se jeter sur Henry en faisant un plaquage de rugbyman. Les 2 robots se mirent à lutter pendant de longues minutes, quand soudainement, Castafolte se retrouva comme porté loin du sol avant d'être violemment smashé sur ce même sol par la gigantesque montagne de muscles qu'était Russel Hobbs.

« Oh merde, s'exclama le Visiteur, ils sont réveillés ! »

« Et comment qu'on est réveillés. »

A ces mots, le voyageur se retourna… pour sentir le gros coup de poing adressé par un Murdoc Niccals passablement énervé à sa tronche.

« Oh, vous êtes là, Maître !, dit Cyborg Noodle. Je craignais qu'il ne vous soit arrivé une emmerde. »

« Non, c'est bon, ça va. Par contre, je sais pas si ce qui nous arrive est une hallucination ou si c'est vrai. Et il va falloir qu'on s'échappe très vite avant que les deux ne nous renvoient chez Morphée ! »

« J'ai ce qu'il faut ! »

Noodle avait lancé cette exclamation car, profitant de sa discrétion à toute épreuve, elle avait saisie l'une des machines à voyager dans le temps du Visiteur.

« OK, bien joué, Noods !, s'exclama le Boogieman. Maintenant, faut qu'on s'échappe vite ! »

« Non mais oh, mais c'est pas correct !, apostropha Henry. Rendez-nous ça ! »

Mais personne n'entendit, car Boogey (le surnom que tout le monde donnait au Boogieman) avait enveloppé tout le monde dans sa longue cape et le bruit de téléportation se fit entendre.

« Merde !, pesta le scientifique avant de se diriger vers un Visiteur du Futur bien sonné après le fabuleux coup de poing donné par Murdoc.

« Oui… je sais, arriva à prononcer le voyageur du temps essayant de reprendre ses esprits, j'ai fait une boulette. Encore, c'est vrai. Mais on est habitués, tout va s'arranger, je le jure ! »

« Peut-être, dit Henry. Mais je te signale que maintenant, grâce à toi, on a les Gorillaz qui se sont échappés avec une machine à voyager dans le temps et qui vont se téléporter je ne sais où alors qu'ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence de l'Internet français ! On a jamais autant été dans la merde ! »

« Tu… tu sais que quand tu t'énerves, ton… œil de robot bouge n'importe comment ? »

Après avoir évité quelques tirs de blasters dus à l'extrême énervement du docteur Castafolte, lui et le Visiteur décidèrent de faire la paix et de mener leur enquête dans le monde extérieur. Ils étaient en 2040.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Limoges, Montbéliard et Montluçon étaient peuplées par les survivants de la guerre de 2036 et la crainte de l'extinction avait poussé les humains à débuter des unions interraciales avec les Daleks.

Mais l'enlèvement et l'altercation avec les Gorillaz avaient complètement modifié le scénario. Parce qu'ils avaient commis un évènement qui avait empêché la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, vu que ça avait conduit Mathieu Sommet à ne jamais parler de la vidéo de propagande venant du Tréloindistan. Mais ce qu'ils avaient fait avait créé quelque chose de pire, de bien pire…

« Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas été fichu de prendre une photo de Mathieu Sommet et de bien la regarder !, s'horrifia Henry.

 _Un monde inconnu, année indéterminée._

Le bruit de téléportation résonna et le Boogieman s'écroula sur le sol, n'ayant pas pu se dresser sur ses pieds à temps. Il ouvrit sa cape en grand, permettant à ses amis de goûter à l'air du monde extérieur, la téléportation leur ayant coupé le souffle. Tout le monde se releva, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Mais putain, il s'est passé quoi ? C'est qui, ces types ? Et pourquoi ils s'intéressaient à toi, Stu ? »

« Je… j'en sais rien, Murdoc. Je voulais aller faire un petit tour et il est apparu comme ça devant moi… »

« On le sait, vu comment t'as hurlé, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Russel.

« Ouais, et donc, il a commencé à me parler d'une histoire de guerre entre pays, de poissons, de _Doctor Who_ , c'était complètement insensé, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Et c'est là que vous êtes arrivés… »

« Et qu'il nous a balancé ses somnifères, compléta Noodle.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais est-ce que vous ne sauriez pas où on se trouve ? Parce que cet endroit ne me dit absolument rien, s'empressa de demander le Boogieman.

Et il était vrai que cet endroit ne ressemblait à aucun endroit connu des musiciens. C'était, de toute évidence, une grande ville. Elle était très peuplée mais les gens marchaient très vite et regardaient leurs pieds ou le sol. Il faisait nuit mais l'obscurité semblait ne pas exister, vu qu'il y avait des centaines de panneaux lumineux et d'écrans faisant la promotion de produits au niveau d'utilité plus ou moins variable. Autant le dire clairement, le brouhaha et l'animation des rues tranchaient avec l'obscurité de la nuit (c'était logique, la nuit, y'avait pas un grand soleil éblouissant).

« Alors, dit Murdoc avec un grand sérieux, je pense que nous sommes à Amsterdam. »

« Pourquoi ?, demandèrent ses amis à l'unisson.

« Ben, vous avez vu le nombre de bordels et de boutiques X ? Y'en a au moins trois par rue, à vue d'œil ! »

« C'est pas un peu un cliché sur les Pays-Bas que vous faites là, Maître ? »

« Oh non, crois-moi, Cyborg, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Voulant empêcher que le bassiste ne s'épanche plus sur ses expériences passées, Noodle et le Boogieman proposèrent d'explorer la ville pour trouver des informations, voire des personnes pouvant les aider à rentrer chez eux. Ils se mettèrent donc en marche et parcoururent la mystérieuse ville pendant 10 minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une enseigne particulièrement voyante ne leur fasse de l'œil : _Le Choix de Buscarron_.

« Savent plus quoi mettre comme nom, les patrons de bar, on dirait, s'exclama Boogey.

Ignorant la remarque, les musiciens purent voir un homme extrêmement imposant, grand, barbu, bardé de tatouages et muni d'un bonnet masquant sa calvitie discuter avec un homme de 25-30 ans habillé et se comportant comme un gamin. Ce qui ne manqua pas de les étonner. Ils s'approchèrent donc pour écouter.

« Pourquoiiiiii ? »

« Petit, tu ne peux pas entrer ici ! »

« Pourquoiiiiii ? »

« Parce que tu es mineur ! »

« Pourquoiiiiii ? Le Roi s'en fiche ! »

« Eh ben, si tu penses que je suis le Roi, achète-toi des lunettes ! Et pars d'… »

Le videur s'interrompit et posa clairement son regard sur 2D.

« Vous !, s'exclama-t-il.

La violence de cette exclamation et le regard malveillant du gars firent instantanément comprendre aux Gorillaz que ce n'était probablement pas un ami. Surtout quand il se retourna vers son bar.

« Wendy ! Jack ! Je vais tuer des gars et je reviens ! »

« OK !, répondirent en écho 2 voix plus jeunes.

Sur ce, le videur/peut-être culturiste tatoué dégaina une immense épée et se mit à courir vers 2D. Lui et les autres, soudainement mus par leur instinct de survie, déguerpirent sans demander leur reste. Ils coururent pendant quelques minutes pour réussir à échapper à leur poursuivant et se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle déserte. Sauf…

« Eh, mon gars ! Cool ! On est tous copains… eh, attendez, vous êtes pas des ennemis, vous ? »

Aucun des gars du groupe n'eut le temps de reprendre son souffle et Stuart fut soudainement empoigné à la gorge par un homme bizarre, portant une chemise hawaïenne orange, un jean, des lunettes de soleil, des bracelets et des bagues et s'exprimant comme s'il était drogué.

« Non mais putain, vous êtes qui à vouloir nous tuer ? Vous êtes tous dingues ou quoi ?, s'exprima avec fureur Murdoc.

« Non, moi, c'est Jeff Surf ! Et si je ramène vos têtes à l'autre Roi, à moi la Rolls et la villa en Provence ! Ouais, j'suis pacifiste mais seulement quand j'ai rien à faire de ma journée ! »

« Il délire, il est complètement fou, chuchota Noodle à l'oreille du bassiste.

Soudain, tout le monde entendit un grand coup de pelle et Jeff s'évanouit tandis que la pression de sa main sur la gorge de 2D se relâchait, dévoilant un grand homme brun, barbu et aux cheveux fous, muni d'une pelle. Immédiatement, le chanteur prit peur et alla se cacher derrière Russel et le Boogieman.

« Mais qui vous êtes, encore ?, cria Stuart, effrayé. Nous touchez pas ! »

« Du calme, répondit l'homme. Je m'appelle Antoine Daniel. Et vous et moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, même si vous ne vous en doutez pas vraiment… »

 _?_

« _Eh bien, eh bien… on dirait que vous avez fini par vous croiser, mes amis… ce que j'attendais est donc arrivé… »_

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **J'imagine que vous vous demandez qui est ce gars à la voix modifiée qui parle. Alors, déjà, non, ce n'est pas Maxime Lassaut de la saison 5 de SLG, car je garde ce personnage pour un autre rôle dans l'histoire. Et, à vrai dire, ce ne sont pas ceux à lesquels vous allez probablement vous attendre, vu que je garde des rôles de lieutenants de ce mec (le grand méchant, donc) pour eux.**

 **Alors, je vous dis à la prochaine pour de nouveaux écrits !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. Comment (un peu) créer un futur merdique

« Putainonvafairequoi ? Onvafairequoi ? Onvafairequoi ?, répétait le Visiteur, fou d'angoisse et sidéré devant l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Pour ne rien arranger, Raph entra dans le laboratoire, étonnamment jovial et n'étant probablement pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

« Salut, les gars ! Eh ben, c'est quoi, vos têtes ? Vous vous êtes encore battus ? »

Henry dut tout expliquer à Raph et ce dernier se mit à blêmir devant l'ampleur du désastre.

« Non, c'est pas possible ! Vous êtes sûrs que c'était pas Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett ? »

« Oui, bon, ça va, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! »

« N'empêche, si c'était les personnages qu'on croyait fictionnels, t'aurais dû leur demander des autographes ! »

« Bon, vous inquiétez pas, annonça Henry, j'ai la solution ! »

« Et c'est quoi ?, demanda Raph.

« Ceci ! »

Le docteur leur montra sa dernière machine qu'il terminait pendant le chapitre 1.

« Voyez-vous, ce petit bijou permet de retrouver une personne où qu'elle soit sur la planète et quel que soit l'époque. Soit la personne sera téléportée à nous, soit nous serons téléportés à elle. »

« Super !, s'enthousiasma le Visiteur. On retrouve les Gorillaz et on les ramène chez eux ! C'est parti ! »

Henry pianota donc sur sa machine et tapa le nom « Murdoc Niccals ».

 _Futur alternatif, une ruelle déserte._

Murdoc Niccals, justement, était en train de fixer, comme tous ses amis, ce chevelu bizarre apparemment nommé Antoine Daniel qui devait apparemment bien plus les connaître qu'eux ne le connaissaient. C'était fou, ce monde était fou et ces gens étaient fous.

« Suivez-moi, ordonna le présentateur de WTC.

Mais les Gorillaz étaient incapables de bouger, à la fois tétanisés et ne souhaitant pas faire confiance à n'importe qui alors que 2 psychopathes avaient déjà souhaité les tuer.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Venez ! »

« Et… et pourquoi on devrait vous faire confiance ?, réussit à dire 2D.

« Parce que si vous me suivez, répondit Antoine gentiment, je vous donnerai les réponses à toutes vos questions. »

Cela redonna de l'espoir au groupe et ils décidèrent de suivre ce gars étrange qui, bon, venait tout de même d'en sauver un et qui avait enfin des réponses à pourquoi ce bordel.

Antoine Daniel était extrêmement prudent, vérifiant tous les coins de rue avant de tenter de s'y aventurer. Au bout d'un moment, le petit groupe arriva dans un immeuble abandonné et l'homme aux cheveux fous les fit entrer et les emmena au sous-sol. Qui était meublé. Avec des fauteuils, quelques coffres et une table bardée d'ordinateurs et de gadgets électroniques. Parmi tout cela se tenaient 2 hommes qui se retournèrent pour parler au présentateur de WTC.

« Tu en as mis, du temps ! On a cru que… »

Les deux s'arrêtèrent en voyant 2D et ses potes. Qui se figèrent aussi, devant le profil atypique de ces personnages : un petit brun aux yeux bleus vêtu d'un kigurumi de panda et un autre brun plus grand en habits civils mais… entièrement composé de cubes.

« C'est… C'est… C'est vraiment eux ?, balbutia l'homme cubique.

« Ouais. J'ai sauvé 2D d'une attaque de Jeff Surf et actuellement, je pense qu'ils ne croient pas ce qu'ils voient. »

« Tu l'as dit, précisa le Boogieman.

« Sinon, continua Antoine, je pense que vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je vais expliquer la situation à nos invités. »

Les 2 hommes sortirent, leurs expressions faciales trahissant leur besoin de repos. L'homme aux cheveux fous et les musiciens s'assirent dans les confortables fauteuils de la pièce.

« Bon, la jungle humaine, prononça Cyborg Noodle, restée silencieuse jusque-là, vous pouvez maintenant nous dire pourquoi tout le monde veut nous tuer et ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

« Ouais, et en faisant simple, rajouta Russel.

« Bien. Mais d'abord, ça va devoir être à VOUS de me raconter ce qui vous est arrivé. »

De bonne grâce, les Gorillaz acceptèrent de raconter ce qui s'est passé depuis que 2D s'était levé jusqu'à ici. Antoine écouta tout avec attention.

« OK. Alors, pour commencer, une simple question : est-ce que vous nous connaissez ? »

Les musiciens dirent que non, assez désolés. Daniel se dirigea alors vers un des ordis et enclencha un genre de diaporama et différentes images provenant apparemment de vidéos YouTube. Puis il se mit à parler :

« Voyez-vous, le monde dans lequel vous avez échoué provient en grande partie de l'Internet français et de différentes émissions que nous animions. C'était très varié, les gens aimaient ce qu'on faisait, on aimait ce qu'on faisait, on se connaissait tous bien, on traînait ensemble, bref, c'était la belle vie. »

Les musiciens ne disaient rien et se contentaient d'écouter avec attention, car le récit était pas mal intéressant.

« Puis, c'est en février 2015 que tout a basculé. Oui, parce que c'est là que votre kidnapping a eu lieu. Pour être exact, c'est quand vous vous êtes échappés et qu'à cause de la machine à voyager dans le temps, vous vous êtes emmêlés un peu les pinceaux. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

D'abord, les musiciens ne comprirent pas. Puis, quand ils regardèrent mieux la tête d'Antoine, cela fit tilt. Et ils regrettèrent presque de ne pas avoir mieux retenu son visage.

« Ce… c'était un accident quand on t'est tombés dessus, dit le Boogieman avec une certaine gêne.

« Oui, peut-être, dit le brun sans colère. Mais le choc a été suffisamment violent pour me faire m'évanouir pendant 1 an et demi.

« 1 an et demi ?, s'exclamèrent les Gorillaz à l'unisson.

« Ouais. La malchance, c'est que c'était juste au moment où mon pote Nyo devait venir tourner chez moi. Donc, vu que vous m'aviez mis dans je ne sais quel endroit et que lui et Mathieu Sommet s'inquiétaient, ils ont réuni tous leurs amis de YouTube dans l'appart' de Mathieu. »

Mathieu Sommet… ce nom n'était pas inconnu du groupe.

« Il y avait plein de gens et, à un moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y a eu une explosion. »

« Une bombe ?, demanda Noodle.

« Non. Même si perso, tu dois t'y connaître en bombes… »

« Mais je t'emmerde. »

« En tout cas, reprit le présentateur de WTC sans se soucier de la remarque, cette explosion d'origine inconnue a touché les cerveaux en ébullition des Créateurs et toutes leurs Créations sont sorties de leur tête. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, l'appartement a dû être évacué tellement il y avait de monde et Wifi, le chat de Mathieu, possède une assistance respiratoire permanente depuis. »

« Et après ?, demanda 2D.

« Après, c'est là que la fin a commencé. En effet, la plupart des Créations se sont rebellées contre leurs Créateurs et 3 camps se sont créés : ceux qui refusaient de laisser les Créateurs en vie, ceux qui voulaient juste vivre leur vie et ceux qui, comme mes compagnons d'armes que vous avez vus, ont prôné l'obéissance car sans eux, nous ne serions pas. »

En commençant à songer à l'ampleur de leur gaffe, les musiciens commencèrent à tous se sentir mal.

« Ce fut le premier camp qui gagna et tous les Créateurs, sauf moi, furent pourchassés et tués. Le deuxième clan, les Neutres, décidèrent de ne pas interférer à condition d'être tranquilles. Puis, au fil du temps, les Créations se sont mises à évoluer par elles-mêmes et quelques-unes se détachèrent. D'abord, le Patron, la personnalité la plus perverse et dépravée de Mathieu et co-chef du clan, a pris le pouvoir et est devenu roi de France. »

« Bon, maintenant, murmura le Boogieman, on sait au moins où on est. »

« Mais Richard, reprit Antoine, ma Création et l'autre chef du clan, a protesté et s'est emparé d'une partie des territoires avant de se proclamer roi. Déjà, c'était bien le bordel mais, pour ne rien arranger, le Pyro-Barbare, qui était censé être chef des Neutres, a décrété qu'il en avait marre de sa vie et il est devenu roi à son tour. Résultat, les trois rois se font la guerre à tous moments et personne ne fait rien. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que ça a voir avec le fait que tout le monde veut nous buter ?, questionna Murdoc.

« Voyez-vous, le fait que vous m'ayez assommé et fait m'évanouir a provoqué tout ce que je viens de raconter, donc vos noms sont connus dans tous les Trois Royaumes comme ceux qui en ont provoqué l'avènement. Et les Français n'osent rien dire, car ils sont victimes des Pouces Rouges qu'ils ont eux-mêmes créés. »

« Tu te fous de nous ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais si les gens veulent vous tuer, ce n'est pas pour se venger de tous les malheurs qui auraient pu leur tomber dessus. Non, ils veulent vous tuer parce qu'une prophétie a indiqué que, même si vous aviez causé l'avènement des Trois Royaumes, vous pourriez aussi causer leur chute. Autant vous le dire, vous êtes fichés partout et une jolie récompense est promise pour votre capture. »

« HE WOH WOH WOH, on se calme, là !, s'exclama Murdoc. Moi, ces histoires de prophétie me paraissent trop grosses pour être vraies et en plus, on a pas l'étoffe de héros ! Nous, ce qu'on veut, c'est rentrer chez nous pour pouvoir faire un nouvel album ! On est pas là pour sauver un univers peuplé de gens qu'on connaissait même pas i minutes ! »

A ces mots, l'homme déguisé en panda et qui écoutait soupira tandis qu'une certaine lassitude s'installait sur le visage d'Antoine.

« Je pense, dit Maître Panda (car c'était lui), que vous n'avez pas bien compris l'enjeu. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'on se cache et qu'on lutte clandestinement pour essayer de mettre fin à la tyrannie des 3 Rois. Mais on est très peu et un jour, on finira par mourir. En voyant cette prophétie, nous non plus, on y avait pas cru. Mais maintenant qu'on vous a devant nous, on a retrouvé des petites graines d'espoir. Et on voudrait que ça continue jusqu'à ce que les Trois Royaumes chutent. Alors, on vous le dit clairement : nous avons besoin de vous et de votre aide. S'il vous plaît. »

Cette sincérité dans le ton en toucha certains, dont 2D, qui se risqua à questionner le Panda.

« Vous… vous avez vraiment besoin de nous ? »

« Oui, dit-il. Vraiment. »

« Si Murdoc veut bien, ajouta Antoine, je peux même lui passer le numéro d'Eva Mendes quand le monde sera sauvé. »

« OH OUAIS ! »

« Je suis plutôt pour. Après tout, on a super gaffé, c'est un peu la moindre des choses de réparer notre connerie. »

« OK, on va vous aider. »

A ces mots, l'ami d'Antoine sembla reprendre des couleurs et tendit sa main pour se présenter (oui, les musiciens ne savent pas son identité au contraire de vous).

« Moi, c'est Maître Panda. Et le mec en cubes que vous avez vu, c'est The Fantasio974. »

Ouais, sans doute qu'avec ça, les trois allaient pouvoir lutter plus longtemps que ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. L'ambiance commençait à se détendre quand soudainement, une voix que les Gorillaz auraient souhaité ne plus jamais entendre se fit justement entendre.

« HE, MURDOC NICCALS ! ON SAIT QUE TOI ET TES POTES ETES LA ! »

« Merde, siffla le bassiste.

« Qui est-ce ?, questionna le Maître.

« Le clochard du futur qui nous a kidnappés, répondit 2D. Il a dû revenir avec des potes. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les combat et on leur botte le cul ?, demanda Antoine.

« Non, dit Cyborg Noodle. J'ai peut-être une idée… »

 **Mais pour découvrir son plan, une seule chose à faire : attendre le chapitre 4, qui devrait arriver très rapidement, vu que ces foutus examens sont ENFIN terminés et que c'est les vacances !**

 **Si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	4. Bon, on se calme et on s'allie ?

**Et bonjour à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 4 de « Escape to YouTube World », où vous allez découvrir l'idée de Cyborg Noodle pour vaincre un trio bien connu qui veut toujours les ramener dans leur réalité !**

 **Et c'est aussi un peu là que je vais dévier de la fanfic originelle, vous allez voir comment !**

 **Enjoy !**

Le Visiteur du Futur, Henry Castafolte et Raph étaient très fiers d'eux. Surtout Henry, vu que sa machine fonctionnait à merveille. Il lui avait suffi de taper le nom de Murdoc Niccals pour que les 3 se retrouvent soudainement téléportés en 2017, devant un immeuble abandonné et, plus précisément, devant une porte menant au sous-sol. Ils furent d'abord surpris puis c'est en entendant plusieurs personnes parler que Renard put reconnaître la voix de Murdoc.

« C'est lui ! Je reconnais sa voix ! »

« En même temps, dit Henry, c'est précisé une ligne plus haut. Néanmoins, bon boulot. Sûrement que je devrai donner de ma personne pour te récompenser. »

« WHAT ?, s'alarma Raph.

« En te donnant de mes piles ! La machine a pour l'instant autant d'autonomie qu'un iPhone, il faut bien que la batterie soit toujours pleine ! »

« OK, OK ! Par contre, il va falloir être discret si on veut choper les c… »

« HE, MURDOC NICCALS ! ON SAIT QUE TOI ET TES POTES ETES LA ! »

« Putain, mais Renard ! Pourquoi tu les as prévenus ? »

« Parce qu'ils étaient en train de parler à des personnes inconnues et que ces personnes pourraient être un danger pour nous. Alors, autant pas prendre de risques. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai qu'un fusil avec moi ! Peut-être qu'eux, ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents ! »

Sur ce, le Visiteur et Henry dégainèrent leurs propres armes.

« Bon ben, j'ai rien dit, murmura Raph.

Puis, le trio défonça la porte… pour ne trouver personne. Cela éveilla la surprise du Visiteur.

« Mais pourtant, je les ai entendus parler ! Ils peuvent pas avoir disparu comme ça ! »

« Ils se sont peut-être séparés, envisagea Henry. Je propose qu'on fasse de même. Je vais retourner au rez-de-chaussée, Renard, va à l'étage supérieur et Raph, reste au sous-sol. »

Les deux approuvèrent et tout le monde alla à son poste. Ce fut donc Raph qui resta au sous-sol et qui en profita pour fouiller la pièce, histoire de débusquer ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu bleu ou une senteur de clope. Il ne trouva rien dans cette pièce et, en voyant la porte voisine, décida d'y pénétrer. Mais au moment où il franchissa la porte…

« BOUUUUUUH ! »

« GRAAAAAAAH ! »

Ce furent 2 silhouettes avec chacun un masque : clown pour l'un, chat japonais pour l'autre. Et visiblement, les deux avaient tenté de lui faire peur. Raph n'osa rien dire puis vit une troisième silhouette complètement encapée et avec un masque à gaz. En voyant cette présence, le jeune homme hurla de terreur puis tomba à terre, évanoui. Les 2 personnes retirèrent leurs masques.

« Putain, s'exclama 2D, je pensais pas que l'idée de Cyborg marcherait à ce point ! J'ai failli rigoler en le voyant s'évanouir et tomber comme ça ! »

« Je pense que c'est plus ma tronche, dit le Boogieman, qui l'a horrifié. Mais bon, vous avez raison, Cyborg a bien bossé son plan sur ce coup-là. »

« Sinon, demanda Noodle, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Parce que ça va nous gêner, un mec effondré sur le passage. »

« On va l'attacher sur une chaise, proposa Boogey. Le plus important, c'est que les autres puissent réussir à neutraliser les 2 restants… »

 _Rez-de-chaussée_

Henry était extrêmement prudent. Faut dire, c'était normal, il était seul et il y avait quand même pas mal de pièces dans cet appartement, les Gorillaz pourraient être n'importe où. Bon, il avait déjà fouillé plusieurs pièces et ce, sans résultat, mais ça n'empêche que quand on ne sait pas de quoi ses adversaires sont capables, on fait preuve de la plus grande prudence. Le robot se faisait donc un devoir de la retenir, surtout qu'il l'avait apprise dans autre chose que « Koh-Lanta ». C'était dans un épisode jamais sorti de « Camping Paradis ».

Une pièce plus sombre que les autres attira soudainement l'attention du robot. Il y entra sur la pointe des pieds pour n'alerter personne et essaya de démarrer ses investigations tranquillement… mais soudainement, il fut saisi avec une force inouïe par quelque chose ou plutôt par quelqu'un dont il se souvenait bien de la force.

« Vite !, s'exclama Russel. Je le tiens ! »

Et avant que Castafolte ne puisse se défendre, il sentit un puissant choc électrique, tellement puissant qu'il en disjoncta et fut rapidement K.O. L'adversaire était vaincu et Maître Panda put éteindre le taser qu'il avait trouvé. Et les deux ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« Franchement, dit gaiement le batteur, je croyais les robots modernes plus performants que ça ! J'aurais peut-être pu lui laisser une chance. »

« Peut-être. Mais d'après ce que nous a dit le Boogieman, son turbo-poing faisait des ravages, quand il était bien orienté. J'imagine qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. »

« Espérons que Muds et Cyborg auront réussi à trouver des armes de poing suffisantes… »

 _Etage supérieur_

Un gros coup de pied se faisait entendre. Cela faisait la 5ème porte défoncée avec sobriété par le Visiteur. De toute façon, il n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion. Il agissait avec précipitation parce que la situation le lui obligeait. Il avait déjà fait une grosse gaffe, pas question qu'il en fasse une deuxième de suite !

Le voyageur temporel allait commencer à désespérer quand un air rythmé se fit soudainement entendre. Air bientôt suivi d'une voix reconnaissable entre mille : celle de 2D quand il chantait (ou de Damon Albarn, pour les forcenés du réel). Pourtant, ce n'était pas un des plus grands tubes de Gorillaz. Ni _Clint Eastwood_ , ni _DARE_ , encore moins _Feel Good Inc._ , même pas _Stylo_. C'était bizarre.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Renard de se précipiter vers la porte et d'allumer la lumière en poussant une exclamation de victoire.

« HAHA ! Je vous ai trouvés, donc maintenant, rendez-vous et suivez-moi si vous ne voulez pas avoir de pro… »

Il s'arrêta. Aucune présence humaine. Juste une platine avec dessus, un vinyle nommé _Saturnz Barz_. C'était de ce vinyle que sortait la musique et cela déclencha l'incompréhension du Visiteur.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il fut assommé par une barre en fer. Car c'était un astucieux piège. Le vinyle était une diversion pour permettre à Murdoc et à Cyborg Noodle de foncer sur le voyageur temporel pour lui taper dessus.

« Tu sais, dit le bassiste tandis qu'il maniait son arme, je savais pas que Damon et Jamie s'étaient mis à composer de nouveaux morceaux pour nous mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous, vu que sans ça, Cyborg n'aurait jamais pu créer ce plan. »

Après 2 minutes d'une lutte acharnée, les 2 musiciens réussirent à mettre K.O leur adversaire. Puis ils purent souffler, il n'y avait plus de danger.

« Je pense, Maître, que les 3 rigolos ont été vaincus et capturés. »

« Rassure-moi, ne pense pas juste, ça va me stresser, sinon. »

« Et donc, j'imagine que nous allons les interroger ? »

« Evidemment. C'est eux qui sont toute la base de cette aventure, on se doit de le faire ! Maintenant, on le descend. »

 _5 minutes plus tard_

Raph se réveilla en crachotant et en toussant… pour voir 2D muni d'un seau d'eau et le regardant comme s'il ne craignait qu'il fût mort. Le jeune homme essaya de bouger : il n'y arriva pas. Il put se remettre à faire bouger son champ de vision et vit qu'il était solidement ligoté sur une chaise. D'ailleurs, Renard et Henry étaient dans la même situation que lui mais toujours évanouis. Stuart se détourna du prisonnier et ouvrit le robinet près de lui pour remplir son seau… dont il jeta ensuite le contenu sur les deux autres, l'un après l'autre. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne fit pas plaisir aux batteries du docteur Castafolte.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et tous les autres rentrèrent peu à peu : Murdoc et Cyborg, Russel et Maître Panda puis Noodle, le Boogieman et TheFantasio974. Antoine Daniel était resté en compagnie du chanteur dans la salle d'interrogatoire de fortune.

« Alors, dit Russel, vous êtes réveillés ? On peut discuter calmement et comme des adultes ? »

« Désolé, mais pour voir quelqu'un d'immature, adressez-vous à lui, dit Henry en pointant le Visiteur du doigt.

« Eh ! »

« Bon, c'est pas important, s'exclama Murdoc pour essayer de recentrer le débat. Par contre, le truc qui a poussé Cyborg à créer son plan dans lequel vous êtes tombés comme des bleus, c'est qu'on aimerait bien savoir ce qui a créé ce monde. »

Aucun des trois interrogés ne répondit.

« Et c'est pas la peine de nous dire que c'est parce qu'on a assommé M. Daniel ici présent. Non, on veut savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes intéressés à Stu et pourquoi vous lui auriez apparemment raconté une histoire WTF avant de nous kidnapper. »

« Même par la force, s'exclama le Visiteur avec son fameux air théâtral, nous ne vous dirons rien ! Plutôt mourir ! »

« Justement, humain, précisa Cyborg, Maître Panda avait d'abord prévu de vous botter le cul puis de peut-être vous tuer… »

Le trio blêmissa.

« Puis je les ai convaincus que, vu que j'avais constaté vos ressources et la modernité de votre matériel, vous pourriez peut-être nous être utiles pour ce qu'on doit faire. »

« On est très honorés, dit très cyniquement Raph. Mais pour faire quoi ? »

« Ben, pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse et qu'on puisse sauver le monde, tête de nœud ! »

« Désolé de vous décevoir, annonça Henry, mais nous venons de 2040 et ici, les Trois Rois sont encore en place. Donc, ne vous acharnez pas. »

« Votre argument est ridicule !, cria Maître Panda, indigné. C'est juste parce que vous n'avez rien foutu pour changer les choses ! Mais maintenant qu'ils sont là, la prophétie va s'accomplir et si vous essayez de leur faire du mal, vous n'imaginerez même pas ce qui vous arrivera ! »

« J'approuve ce qu'il dit, compléta Noodle. Même si vous venez apparemment du futur, vous avez fait quoi pour qu'il y ait changement ? »

Finalement, le Visiteur, mortifié par la question, craqua et avoua tout : leur rôle pour essayer d'empêcher un futur apocalyptique, en quoi Mathieu Sommet était impliqué dans ce futur, le fait que Renard n'avait pas pris de photo du vidéaste pour s'aider et tout le reste.

« Bon, dit-il quand il eut fini, maintenant, vous savez tout. Vous êtes contents ? Vous pouvez nous relâcher, maintenant ? »

« Une minute, ajouta Raph, ils avaient dit qu'ils avaient des projets pour nous, tu te souviens ? »

« Ah. Oui. »

« Et en plus, précisa Henry, peut-être que ça va être quelque chose d'utile. »

« Un peu logique, moustache, dit Noodle. En fait, quand l'agitation s'est calmée, on a fait un peu de recherche et on a pu en savoir un peu plus sur votre… base super-secrète ne l'étant désormais plus pour nous. »

« Génial, murmura le docteur.

« Et avec tout le matériel que vous possédez, on s'est dit que si on vous avait à nos côtés, cela pourrait désamorcer la phrase très pessimiste de Docteur Bouclettes. »

« Eh ! »

« T'occupe. Mais pour ça, fallait avoir plus de précisions sur vous et c'est maintenant chose faite. »

« Mais en clair, demanda Raph, ce que vous voulez… c'est sauver le monde ? »

« Tout juste, Auguste. »

« Ben, les gars, dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers ses amis, si c'était ça, leur but, fallait peut-être pas les ramener chez eux de force ! Faut qu'on les aide ! »

« Non mais oh, de quoi je me mêle !, s'exclama de manière faussement indignée le Visiteur. Je signale que c'est nous, les experts en sauvetage de monde ! Donc, vous allez rentrer chez vous, les Gorillaz, et vous allez nous laisser les commandes ! Non mais, quel toupet, ces… »

« Renard, l'interrompa Henry, s'ils sont si déterminés que ça à contribuer à la mission, je pense qu'on peut faire un geste. »

Le Visiteur tenta de répliquer mais dut se résoudre à accepter de collaborer. Regonflé d'une ardeur nouvelle, tout le petit groupe commença à élaborer un plan pour gonfler leurs rangs et ils durent avoir besoin de la technologie du docteur Castafolte pour augmenter leurs possibilités d'action. Henry possédait notamment un écran de projection permettant de visionner n'importe quel moment vécu par une personne à n'importe quelle époque. Et l'écran fut orienté vers 2015.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit salon affiché par l'écran. 17 personnes y étaient présentes et semblaient discuter.

« C'est eux, dit Antoine Daniel.

« De qui ?, demanda tout le monde à l'unisson.

« C'est tous mes amis de YouTube. Tous ensemble. Augmentez le volume pour savoir ce qu'ils disent. »

La consigne appliquée, les spectateurs purent entendre le groupe de vidéastes parler de la disparition de leur ami et du fait qu'un dénommé Nyo dormait sur le lit de l'hôte, conduisant 2 des invités (un grand brun barbu au visage sale « super viril », si on en croit Cyborg Noodle, et un imberbe à lunettes qui semble s'être arrêté de vieillir à 17 ans) à mimer un acte sexuel, ce qui fit rire 2D et Murdoc.

« Au fait, docteur ?, questionna le Boogieman.

« Appelle-moi Henry. »

« Oui, euh, pardon, Henry. Vous aviez dit que vous nous aviez retrouvé avec une machine pouvant retrouver n'importe qui à n'importe quelle époque, c'est bien ça ? »

« En effet. Il m'a juste suffi de taper le prénom de Murdoc pour nous retrouver devant l'immeuble où vous vous cachiez, vu qu'apparemment, vous ne vous séparez pas beaucoup. »

« Sauf 3 fois en 2003, 2006 et 2010, précisa Stuart.

« J'aurais plutôt dit « une fois au chalet », tenta Antoine, mais bon… »

« Mais est-ce que cette machine, continua la créature, peut faire se téléporter des personnes d'une autre époque jusqu'à l'époque où vous vous trouvez ? »

« Bien évidemment. Cela fonctionne en mode « 1 fois sur 2 », mais ça marche ! »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?, questionna le Visiteur.

Pour toute réponse, Boogey se contenta de montrer l'écran avec toutes les personnes présentes. Et, magie des signes, tout le monde comprit. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour connecter la machine d'Henry à ses appareils et à l'écran, viser toutes les présences humaines dans la maison et les téléporter en 2017.

Après quelques autres minutes, Renard alla faire son « diagnostic » à ses nouveaux amis.

« Alors, on a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, les gars. »

« Vas vite, dit Russel. Et commence par la bonne. »

« Tous les vidéastes sont arrivés en un seul morceau. »

« Hm hm. Et la mauvaise ? »

« Ils sont répartis aux quatre coins de la France. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Ben… qu'on allait vous proposer d'aller les chercher tandis qu'on restait avec les Créations pour superviser les opérations. »

« Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même ? Je croyais que t'étais un expert et que nous, on était des indésirables ! »

« Ben, c'est vous, les héros de cette histoire ! Donc, je pense que vous êtes mieux placés que nous pour aller les chercher. »

« Quelle contradiction, on dirait un homme politique ! »

« Bien qu'il n'y en ait plus. »

En 2 secondes, voilà 2D, Murdoc, Russel, Noodle, Cyborg Noodle et le Boogieman équipés de machines à voyager dans le temps et prêts à s'aventurer aux 4 coins de la France pour aller chercher les fameux Créateurs.

Ils donnèrent le signal et Henry Castafolte les téléporta, tout en espérant que la mission puisse être réussie…

 _Skype, trois lieux inconnus_

« Bon, je sais que d'habitude, on se querelle pour un rien… »

« En effet. Et j'espère que tu ne nous as pas fait venir pour rien, Richard ! »

« Heu, je vous signale que vous étiez en retard. »

« Dixit la Création d'un gars sans aucune ponctualité ! »

« ON PEUT REVENIR AU SUJET, PUTAIN ? »

« Ouais, vas-y, le clebs. Mais vite, parce que je dois aller voir Tatiana dans 20 minutes… »

« Merci, nabot. »

« Connard. »

« Bref. Je pense que vous connaissez probablement les Gorillaz et le rôle qu'ils ont joué dans la création des Trois Royaumes… »

« Moi, je connais plus l'anatomie de leur guitariste depuis que je me suis mieux renseigné. Et c'est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai vues de ma vie, ga… »

« Holà ! T'as failli dire le mot. »

« C'EST L'HABITUDE, OKAY, LENNON ? »

« Je disais juste ça comme ça. »

« Messieurs, pour en revenir au sujet, mes espions indiqueraient qu'ils seraient arrivés dans ce monde. Plus particulièrement dans ton royaume, Patron. »

« Hmm… Voilà qui est intéressant. »

« J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils auraient commencé à monter une armée pour… »

« Pouvoir faire une partouze quand je les aurai pris au piège ? »

« MAIS NON, IMBECILE ! Pour préparer notre chute ! »

« Ah ouais, merde… La prophétie serait donc vraie ? »

« Justement, si j'ai tenu à vous appeler, c'est pour vous prévenir et qu'on puisse renforcer les dispositifs pour que cette stupide prophétie ne puisse jamais se réaliser ! »

« Augmenter les récompenses ? »

« Des trucs comme ça, ouais. Mais avec des choses plus radicales. Il ne faut PAS que les Gorillaz puissent poser un pied dans l'un de nos châteaux ! »

« OK. Là, ça va être fun. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ces « Elus » tomber à mes pieds pour se prosterner ! »

« Si c'est moi qui les capture, autant te dire qu'ils ne vont pas se contenter de se prosterner, ga… »

« Patron ! »

« Ouais, désolé. »

 _?_

« _Pff… qu'ils se prosternent ? Finalement, c'était bien trop facile… ce sera tellement drôle, de voir ces mégalos et leurs royaumes d'opérette s'écrouler… Hahahahahaha… »_

 **Et c'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et que vous trépignez d'impatience de connaître la suite ! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	5. 2D va au bar

**Salut à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 qui va commencer la réunification du Web français et avec la venue de plus de vidéastes. Notamment les 17 Créateurs de la prophétie.**

 **Et là, on va s'attarder sur Mathieu (pourquoiiiii SLG s'arrête ? Pourkeuwaaaaaaaa ?), Nyo et 2D.**

 **Enjoy !**

Mathieu Sommet ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? A un instant, il était dans son salon avec tous ses amis du Net pour parler de la disparition d'Antoine et puis, soudainement, le temps s'était arrêté, il s'est senti partir très loin de chez lui et il a perdu connaissance… pour se retrouver dans cette ruelle inconnue.

En tournant la tête, le présentateur de SLG put voir à ses côtés une deuxième personne allongée et inconsciente, qu'il reconnut tout de suite et sur qui il se précipita, la secouant.

« Nyo ! Réveille-toi ! Nyo ! »

Il finit par émerger. Lui aussi se souvint de ce qui s'était passé… tout en n'ayant également aucune idée sur cet endroit mystérieux.

« Donc, on a échoué ici de façon inexpliquée ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Et les autres ne sont pas là ? »

« Pas à proximité, en tout cas. »

« On a mangé ou bu un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Inhalé un gaz hallucinogène ? Ou bien j'ai fini par péter un câble à force de vous fréquenter ? »

« C'est normal en Russie ! »

« C'EST QUOI, CETTE PUNCHLINE DEVENUE PERIMEE ? »

« Si on peut même plus détendre l'atmosphère… »

Après s'être levés, les 2 jeunes hommes décidèrent de marcher un peu pour tenter de contacter leurs proches et, accessoirement, essayer de ne pas baver devant les vitrines des boutiques X. Ce qui était très difficile, vu que nos 2 amis n'avaient pas suivi un entraînement zen spécial prodigué par des moines tibétains. Surtout Nyo, qui fut retenu plusieurs fois par Mathieu pour qu'il ne dépense pas sa maigre réserve de fric dans des cassettes proposées dans les sex-shops.

Le présentateur de SLG et le créateur des « Draw Together » marchèrent donc, perdus dans leurs pensées, quand soudain, ils heurtèrent une personne de plein fouet, ce qui fit tomber les trois à terre. Evidemment, les deux s'excusèrent platement mais ils virent celui qu'ils avaient heurté se saisir d'une petite machine et regarder attentivement des photos apparemment affichées dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Euh… Etes-vous Mathieu Sommet et Nyo ?, demanda-t-il.

« O… Oui, c'est nous. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes un famzqsgluv ! »

Sans rien dire, l'inconnu venait de plaquer sa main contre les bouches des 2 vidéastes.

« Super ! Moi, c'est Stuart. Ou 2D, si vous préférez. Je parcours ce monde pour essayer de retrouver les gens comme vous et tenter de les réunir. Et il faut vraiment que vous me suiviez. »

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?, parvint à demander Mathieu.

« Si vous me suivez, je vous dirai tout ce que vous voudrez. Et je travaille avec votre pote Antoine Daniel, donc vous pourrez le retrouver facilement. »

Cette nouvelle réconforta les jeunes hommes et ils décidèrent de suivre Stuart. Résultat, c'est en trio qu'ils marchèrent pendant 15 minutes. Puis 2D se figea.

« Un souci ?, demanda Nyo.

Pour toute réponse, le chanteur de Gorillaz leur montra le bar qu'il avait aperçu : _Le Choix de Buscarron_.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! »

« Non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'un culturiste tatoué a essayé de nous tuer. »

« Buscarron ? »

« Je m'en fous de comment il s'appelait. Toujours que cet homme a dégainé une épée dans notre direction et qu'on a dû fuir. C'est en arrivant dans une ruelle qu'un deuxième homme a essayé de m'étrangler. D'ailleurs, il vous ressemblait pas mal. »

2D avait désigné Nyo en disant cette dernière phrase. Ce qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux du dessinateur.

« Me dites pas que c'est Jeff Surf. »

« Ben, apparemment, c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait. »

« Manquait plus que ça, siffla Nyo. Le monde est tombé sur la tête. »

« Imaginez un peu ce que nous, on a ressenti. On avait rien compris ni au pourquoi ni au comment. »

« D'ailleurs, vous avez vu ? Y'a Jack qui est en train de nous regarder. »

La remarque de Mathieu fit soudainement trembler de peur 2D, qui tomba yeux à yeux avec un jeune homme chevelu habillé en pirate et tenant un carton. Et qui semblait aussi éberlué que le trio. A cause des regards qu'ils se lançaient.

Un petit peu plus loin, à l'entrée du bar, se tenait une jeune femme brune habillée à peu près de la même manière que le fameux Jack. Et armée d'une hache, ce qui n'allait pas relaxer le chanteur facilement. Son stress s'aggrava encore quand la femme posa son regard sur lui et s'approcha des 3 hommes.

 _Putain, cette fois, on est morts !_ , pensa le pauvre Stuart.

Mais au lieu de s'en prendre à leur personne, elle se planta devant eux et commença à leur parler :

« Bon, je comprends pas comment les gens peuvent ne pas vus avoir vus, mais il faut que les Pouces Rouges ne puissent également pas vous voir. Suivez-moi ! »

Mais il se passa la même chose pour 2D que lors de sa rencontre entre lui, ses amis et Antoine Daniel : il ne voulut pas bouger. Ce que leur interlocutrice vit parfaitement, donc elle utilisa une technique bien à elle : elle sortit sa hache et la colla contre la gorge de Mathieu, à une distance suffisante pour qu'il puisse parler.

« Les-les gars, si on écoutait sa consigne ? »

Cela ne convainquit pas 2D, qui inspira à fond pour se lancer dans une tirade :

« Non, je pense qu'on ne va pas vous suivre parce que y'a votre pote baraqué qui a voulu nous tuer et qu'on ne sait pas du tout à qui faire confiance et qu'en plus, notre mission, c'est juste de récupérer les vidéastes avant de péter la tronche des Trois Rois et… »

« Mais justement !, l'interrompit la pirate. Moi et Jack, on cherche à vous aider ! On est censés être Neutres, mais c'est une couverture ! On bosse pour la Résistance ! »

« Nique l'originalité, pour le nom…, ne put s'empêcher de dire Nyo.

Finalement, la hache et la fermeté de ma bite… euh, de leur interlocutrice, fit que le trio décida de les suivre. Ils entrèrent par une petite porte dérobée située par derrière et se posèrent. Puis Jack entra à son tour, son carton ouvert.

« Bon, demanda Mathieu sur un ton qu'on pourrait croire implorant, vous pourriez EN-FIN nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression qu'on a mangé des champis hallucinogènes. »

Une fois que Jack fut installé, lui, Wendy (c'était le nom de la femme) et Stuart purent tout leur expliquer à propos des Créations, des Créateurs, des morts, des Trois Rois et de la prophétie. 2D parla également de son alliance avec Antoine Daniel, Maître Panda et TheFantasio974 ainsi que le fait qu'il était la cible originelle du Visiteur du Futur.

« Mais, questionna Nyo, en quoi Mathieu pouvait-il provoquer l'apocalypse ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Parce que, lui répondit Stu-Pot, d'après ce que j'ai entendu quand le Visiteur a débarqué, il aurait choisi une vidéo ayant provoqué un futur concernant des terroristes du Botswana, des Daleks et Schwarzenegger. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire ça. »

« T'inquiète, dit Jack, nous aussi, on n'arrive pas à le croire. »

« D'ailleurs, en profita 2D, c'est quoi, votre histoire de Résistance ? Je croyais qu'on était les seuls résistants ! Ou alors, même l'homme-panda n'était pas au courant, si ça se trouve. »

« La Résistance, répondit Wendy, c'est un groupe qui a été créé en mars 2015, quand l'ultime création de Nyo a pris vie. En fait, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, eh bien… vous connaissez Jean-Luc Mélenchon ? L'homme politique, il a une voix forte, il aime bien pousser des coups de gueule ? »

Tout le monde hocha positivement la tête, même 2D.

« Ben, un jour, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, des Pouces Rouges travaillant pour le Roi Richard ont débarqué dans sa maison pour tenter de le buter, vu que c'était un vidéaste et que ce foutu cabot est tellement parano qu'il craignait que Méluche devienne lui aussi un Créateur. Le gars y a perdu toute son équipe et il aurait bien pu y passer, lui aussi. »

« Mais si vous nous parlez de lui, rétorqua Mathieu, c'est que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. »

« En effet, continua Jack. Au moment où tout semblait perdu pour lui, cette fameuse création de Nyo a déboulé et a massacré tous les Pouces Rouges avant d'emporter Jean-Luc vers Montreux, en Suisse. C'est là que ce dernier a pu utiliser la situation pour se renseigner sur ce qui lui était inconnu au sujet d'Internet et contacter des vidéastes pour tenter de renverser les Rois. C'est comme ça que la Résistance est née et de plus en plus de vidéastes se sont mis à adhérer à sa cause. Son petit moment « Général de Gaulle », si vous préférez… On lui a envoyé un message dès qu'on a appris votre arrivée dans notre monde et il nous a répondu. »

« Le message, précisa Jack, est assez court. En gros, lui et ses amis sont prêts et vont bientôt arriver. En attendant, les frères L. vont passer nous voir ce soir. »

« C'est qui, les frères L. ?, demanda innocemment Stuart.

« Eh ben, répondit Mathieu, c'est des bons amis à moi. Ils se nomment… »

Ce fut à ce même moment que Buscarron, le fameux culturiste tatoué s'étant attaqué aux musiciens il n'y a pas plus tard qu'i heures, entra de mauvaise humeur accompagné de 3 jeunes hommes bien habillés, propres sur eux et étant munis d'instruments de musique. En voyant le patron du bar, 2D eut soudainement très envie de s'enfuir.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?, éructa le vieux pirate.

« Tu voulais savoir qui allait faire danser la foule ce soir ?, lui balança Jack. Ben, maintenant, tu le sais. »

La présence des 2 Créateurs, des frères L. ainsi que de 2D et le sourire moqueur arboré par Wendy et Jack fit soudainement tout comprendre à Buscarron.

« La Résistance, c'est ça ? Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Donc, c'est quoi, votre programme ? Autant que je me joigne aux festivités ! »

« Alors que vous avez voulu nous tuer ?, répliqua Stuart, toujours sur la défensive. J'y crois pas une seconde. »

« JE SAVAIS PAS, OK ? J'ai dû « discuter » avec mes collègues pour commencer à avoir un peu de remords. Juste un peu, quoi. »

Pour calmer un peu tout le monde, le chef du trio de musiciens, jusque-là resté silencieux, décida de se présenter : il se nommait Alexis Lloyd et les 2 autres, Loris et Antoine, étaient ses frères. Après que tout le monde se soit salué, Alexis expliqua les raisons de leur présence.

« Voyez-vous, bien que les Rois soient soutenus par pas mal de gens, encore plus de gens – notamment les abonnés de l'époque et les fans de Gorillaz de cette même époque – veulent voir la prophétie s'accomplir. Nous sommes donc là pour qu'ils puissent savoir que la Résistance est là. Pour cela, on va jouer une chanson. »

« Moi, dit 2D, je vais prévenir le Docteur Castafolte que vous êtes apparemment prêts à vous joindre à nous et on vous ramènera à notre QG, si ça vous pose pas de problème… »

Heureusement, ça ne posa de problème à personne. Surtout pas à Mathieu et à Nyo, qui s'étaient montrés assez impatients de rencontrer Maître Panda en vrai et de revoir Antoine (of course !).

Le soir, le bar fut plein à craquer. Il y avait plein d'habitués mais aussi et surtout des abonnés étant au courant de la présence de Lloyd Project. Le groupe avait prévu de jouer sur scène, après quelques tergiversations avec Mathieu et 2D, la mélodie de _Clint Eastwood_ … avec les paroles de « La Danse du Panda ». Ce petit mashup plut pas mal aux deux, qui approuvèrent.

Le groupe monta sur scène, salua les spectateurs et commença à jouer la musique. Une musique que les abonnés et fans reconnurent aussitôt et qui fit grimper leur compteur de joie. Ils commencèrent aussitôt à remuer la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Stuart prit sa machine et prit contact avec Henry Castafolte.

« Docteur, dit-il, j'ai réussi à trouver Mathieu Sommet et Nyo. On a même réussi à trouver plusieurs autres alliés et j'ai appris l'existence d'un réseau de résistance, je pense que ça intéressera Maître Panda et les autres. On vous rejoint dès qu'on peut. »

Comme pour « donner raison » au chanteur, une armée d'humanoïdes jumeaux, des grands bruns aux yeux rouges et avec des lunettes, tous vêtus de jeans noirs et de t-shirts Deadpool, entra dans l'établissement et leur chef se mit à crier d'une voix forte et menaçante.

« TOUT LE MONDE LEVE LES MAINS ! Lloyd Project, Mathieu Sommet, Stuart Tusspot et Nyo, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Et ceux qui nous empêcheront d'avancer ne mourront pas paisiblement à 95 ans ! »

Sans fléchir, la petite armée sortit des revolvers et commença à tirer sur la foule, qui se dispersa en poussant des cris d'horreur.

Ni une ni deux, les frangins, Mathieu, Nyo, 2D, Buscarron, Wendy et Jack se rassemblèrent et la machine téléporta tout le petit monde dans le QG où l'attendaient Castafolte, le Visiteur et les autres.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre plus long que d'habitude ainsi que ces Pouces Rouges 2.0 !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**

 **(P.S : je viens d'apprendre sur le Twitter de Catsuka qu'un artbook de la carrière de Jamie Hewlett va sortir en décembre. Autant vous dire que s'il ne sort pas en France, je fais un foutu scandale !)**


	6. First Cut

**Salut à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Et voici pour vos rétines ébahies… le chapitre 6 ! Avec des retrogamers, un cinglé et un batteur qui va défoncer la tronche du cinglé. Ni plus, ni moins. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Enjoy !**

Frédéric Molas, aka Joueur du Grenier, reprit lentement (et assez douloureusement) conscience. Il sentait qu'il était assis dans une position très inconfortable et voulut s'étirer. Mais cela ne provoqua en lui qu'une horrible douleur dans les bras et les jambes : il poussa donc un petit cri.

Le retrogamer se trouvait dans une pièce semi-obscure et il était solidement ligoté. La seule source de lumière présente était représentée par une petite lampe-torche. Soudainement, il entendit un bruit à droite.

« Puuuutain, ma tête… »

« Benjamin ? »

« Frédéric ? T'as pété ? Tu m'as réveillé ! »

« Mais non, je n'ai pas pété ! J'ai crié, nuance ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'exclama Benzaie (car c'était lui). Pourquoi on est attachés ? »

« Je ne sais pas plus de choses que toi. »

La lumière s'alluma, révélant la pièce. C'était un sous-sol assez semblable à celui d'une certaine émission sur YouTube. Fred et Benzaie étaient réveillés mais Seb du Grenier, lui, était toujours inconscient. Mais c'était une autre histoire, vu qu'une personne était entrée dans la pièce. Une personne… que les 2 gamers reconnurent aisément.

« Victor ?, demanda Fred.

A son interrogation, l'homme répondit par un petit « non » de la tête et un sourire… pas franchement amical.

« Non. Je suis bien plus ! Mais je m'occuperai de cette enflure plus tard, vu qu'il est en train de se balader dans la nature, probablement ! En ce moment, je pense avoir eu de la chance de vous trouver, car… »

« Mais non, Fred, je vois pas en quoi je vais pas bien, juste parce que j'ai mon slip sur la tête sans être bourré ! »

L'homme mystérieux ressemblant en tous points à Victor sans apparemment être lui se stoppa net en entendant Seb parler dans son sommeil de manière (hélas) claire et compréhensible. Il prit donc le choix de foutre un gros coup de poing vénère dans le ventre de sa victime, qui s'éveilla brutalement.

« Gnein gnein zkoi ? »

« Donc, je disais que si Victor me préoccupe pas mal, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Je l'ai déjà tué une fois, je vois pas en quoi je pourrais pas recommencer ! Pour l'instant, je vais m'occuper de vous. »

Le trio se montra de plus en plus inquiet.

« Victor, osa dire Benjamin, je veux pas être méchant, mais je crois que t'es un peu trop dans ton personnage. »

A cet instant, le geôlier voulut répondre mais soudainement, un bruit se fit entendre. Quelqu'un semblait taper à la porte.

« Oh, se réjouit le sosie de Victor, on dirait que quelqu'un va sans doute vous tenir compagnie. Bougez pas, je reviens. »

Sur ce, il prit la direction du petit escalier qui menait à la porte et déverrouilla cette dernière. Et ce fut peu dire que les Greniers et Benzaie furent surpris en entendant un bruit de bagarre et leur geôlier s'effondrant marche après marche.

Une personne descendit prudemment l'escalier. Elle avait un profil assez atypique : un grand Noir baraqué et aux yeux blancs. Le trio ne sut comment réagir quand ce qui semblait être leur sauveur provisoire s'approcha d'eux et sortit une machine qu'il observa. Il devait probablement y avoir des photos sur l'écran.

« Bon, même si j'ai les photos, je vais m'en assurer : vous êtes bien Benzaie et les gars du Joueur du Grenier ? »

Les trois acquiescèrent timidement.

« Super. Bon, surtout, ne paniquez pas. Je m'appelle Russel et je suis là pour vous sauver, je travaille avec Antoine Daniel. Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe, mais je vous assure que vous pourrez tout savoir. Enfin, quand je vous aurai libérés… »

« Compte là-dessus, gros lard. »

Russel se retourna pour voir le Tueur tentant de se jeter sur lui, armé d'un couteau. Mais le batteur avait bien trop de graisse et de muscles pour que le présentateur d'Unknown Movies ne puisse lui faire une coupure. Le psychopathe fut à nouveau frappé et se retrouva à terre.

« Je préfère être un gros lard qu'un tueur en série. Je suppose que c'est ce que tu es, vu ce que tu voulais faire. »

« Je veux faire ce qui est juste pour tout le monde ! »

« En tuant ces gars ? J'appelle pas ça faire ce qui est juste. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Ils méritent amplement leur sort ! »

« Pourquoi ? Encore, s'ils votaient pour des partis xénophobes, je comprendrais mais là, je comprends pas. »

« Non ! C'est parce qu'ils ont injurié le cinéma ! »

A ces mots, que le Tueur proclama avec un grand sérieux, Russel se mit soudainement à rire. Attends, il allait les assassiner juste parce qu'il n'approuvait pas leurs goûts en matière de films ? On dirait 2D quand les autres voulaient lui faire voir autre chose qu'un film de zombies. Le rire du batteur provoqua la crainte chez les vidéastes et l'agacement chez le cinéphile. Puis, après s'être bien marré, il put reparler.

« Mais… mais attends, ta raison est complètement conne ! Donc, selon toi, ça se fait de tuer ceux qui n'aiment pas les mêmes films que toi ? Tu es complètement intolérant ! »

« Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à des gamers quand ils parlent ciné. »

« Moi, je ne fais pas confiance à un gars glauque avec une coiffure qui plagie Sonic. »

Instantanément, le susnommé, exaspéré par l'impertinence du batteur, saisit son Smith & Wesson et tira sur Russel. Cela ne fit toujours rien, ce qui eut le don de faire perdre ses moyens au présentateur d'Unknown Movies, qui retira plusieurs fois. Ce fut sans compter sur Benjamin, qui écrasa la chaise où il était attaché directement sur la tête du Tueur. L'objet se brisa en morceaux, ce qui fit lâcher son arme au psychopathe.

Cela donna la possibilité à Russel de la récupérer et de se jeter sur la Création de Victor, tandis que le créateur du Hard Corner partit délivrer ses potes, qui avaient bien besoin d'un peu d'aide pour se libérer. Le combat fut âpre et rude (comme ma b… non, non, non !) et aucun des 2 ne voulait lâcher. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Fred, Seb et Benjamin ne viennent aider le batteur de Gorillaz en se jetant sur le criminel pour le taper jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Ce qui arriva après de longues minutes.

Ils avaient réussi à vaincre leur ennemi mais encore fallait-il penser à s'enfuir avant qu'il ne se réveille ! C'est ce qu'ils firent après 2 secondes de réflexion. Ils échouèrent dans un monde qui leur était inconnu, sauf pour Russ, qui avait un peu plus l'expérience du terrain.

« Eh, franchement, dit le sauveur des vidéastes, votre ami Victor, je sais pas ce qui lui a pris d'imaginer un tel personnage ! »

« Pour ça, rétorqua Fred, demande à Ganesh ! »

« Qui ça ? »

Le co-créateur du Joueur du Grenier se souvint tout à coup que l'Américain ne connaissait probablement pas ne serait-ce qu'un nom du YouTube français. Heureusement, Seb fit changer tout le monde de sujet.

« Bon, donc, tu nous avais dit que tu étais avec Antoine ? »

« C'est ça. Et je peux également vous dire la raison de pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

« Donc, j'imagine qu'on va devoir aller dans votre planque pour… »

« Frédéric Molas, Sébastien Rassiat, Benjamin Daniel & Russel Hobbs, vous êtes en état d'arrestation par les pouvoirs et sur ordre du Roi Richard. Levez les mains. »

Les interpellés se retournèrent. Un humanoïde pointant une mitraillette vers eux les toisait. Et je dis « humanoïde » car, bien que son apparence et ses habits (grand brun avec lunettes, jean noir et t-shirt Deadpool) auraient pu le faire facilement passer pour un humain, ses yeux rouges et son ton légèrement sinistre ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Ses 2 sosies, lui ressemblant en tous points à part qu'ils portaient des kigurumis de panda, étaient armés de katanas.

« Euuuuuuh… C'est quoi, ces gus ?, questionna Seb.

« Les Pouces Rouges, se contenta de dire Russel. Et il est hors de question qu'on se rende. »

Cela suffit au Pouce Rouge, qui ouvrit le feu en tirant frénétiquement. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas plus que le Tueur à quel point le batteur était résistant aux balles. Ce dernier approcha avant de saisir son ennemi et de l'éclater contre le sol avant de le balancer contre un mur pas loin par la seule puissance de son poing. Immédiatement, le premier panda se jeta sur les gens à arrêter mais ce fut sans compter sur Fred, qui saisit la mitraillette encore un peu chargée du chef du trio et vida tout le chargeur sur le Pouce Rouge, qui s'écroula dans une flaque de sang en lâchant un gargouillis assez pitoyable.

Cela ne tint pas longtemps, vu que le second panda trancha en deux l'arme avec son sabre. Pour toute réponse, Benzaie lui mit un coup dans les parties, ce qui provoqua la fureur de son adversaire, qui leva son katana en l'air avant de se jeter sur lui. Mais ce serait sous-estimer le présentateur du Hard Corner, qui réussit à arrêter l'imposante arme et à carrément la retourner vers son ennemi, qui fut transpercé par son propre sabre. Le Pouce Rouge eut le souffle coupé puis s'écroula à son tour, tandis que Benjamin lui retira l'arme ensanglantée.

« Bon. On se casse ?, proposa Sébastien.

« On se casse. »

Et sur cette proposition, Russel activa la machine temporelle et les quatre disparurent, sans même voir au loin un homme en robe de bure et un autre, déguisé en homme des cavernes, s'approcher de l'un des Pouces Rouges morts, le contempler puis le jucher sur ses épaules avant de faire de même avec les 2 autres…

 _?_

« Maître… il y a du nouveau… »

« _De quoi ? Parle vite avant que je ne te fasse cracher le morceau._ »

« La Création de Bonnefoy a voulu tuer Molas, Rassiat et Daniel, mais Hobbs a réussi à le vaincre. »

« _Pfff… mais quel abruti… même si je m'en doutais un peu…_ »

« De quoi ? Qu'il allait échouer ? »

« _Non, que sa réussite allait être flamboyante ! EVIDEMMENT, IMBECILE, QUE JE ME DOUTAIS QU'IL ALLAIT ECHOUER !_ »

« Que devons-nous faire, Maître ? »

« _Pour l'instant, on laisse courir. Notre grand moment n'est pas encore venu, mon ami._ »

« Et… l'O.N.I.G.I.R.I ? »

« _Oh, lui… Mets-le dans sa pièce spéciale, il n'attend que ça depuis qu'il est réveillé. Et ne me dérange plus._ »

« Comme vous le désirez. »

« _Ou sinon, d'autres nouvelles ?_ »

« Chris Cornell s'est suicidé. »

« _Pfff… quelle journée de merde. Mais au moins, tu sais la musique qu'on passera._ »

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! Et autant vous dire que le mystère s'épaissit un petit peu plus ! Qui est cet homme ? Pourquoi a-t-il une voix déformée ? Qui est celui qui semble être son plus proche lieutenant (enfin, pour l'instant… ou pas… je sais pas) ? Pourquoi le mec est-il aussi sensible devant le suicide du chanteur de Soundgarden et d'Audioslave ? Et surtout, pourquoi je suis un grille-pain ?**

 **Toutes ces réponses (sauf celle à la dernière question) s'éclairciront bientôt mais, pour l'instant, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous avez aimé !**

 **Tshaw !**


	7. Aujourd'hui, l'exposé porte sur

**Et salut à tous, les koupaings, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 faisant entrer en scène un autre nouvel ennemi encore plus dangereux que le Tueur. Ainsi que la moitié de la fratrie Breut (oui, vu qu'à l'époque, Chachou Panda était encore dans l'équipe, ça fait donc 4). En espérant que vous allez apprécier !**

 **Enjoy !**

« Serj Tankian ! »

Celui qui avait prononcé ce mot venait tout juste de se réveiller et pas dans le meilleur état possible. De plus, il fut aveuglé par le soleil particulièrement éblouissant. Il dut mettre sa main en visière pour voir le paysage devant lui. Et ce qu'il vit le surprit.

« C'est une terrasse ou quoi ? »

Jérémy Breut (car c'était lui) se releva et tenta de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs. Il était à Paris, chez Mathieu, ils essayaient de comprendre pourquoi Antoine avait disparu et… il était maintenant sur ce qui semblait être une plage de Bretagne, en fin d'après-midi. Donc, non, c'était pas une terrasse.

Bon, encore, c'était cool, il faisait beau, il y avait un petit vent frais qui empêchait la mort par excès de chaleur, donc il n'était pas vraiment à plaindre. Mais il détestait quand même le fait que l'endroit lui était inconnu et qu'aucun de ses frères n'était présent avec lui. Il décida donc de questionner la population présente sur la plage, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

Enfin, si. Un garçon et une fille étant sûrement faux jumeaux, par leurs grandes ressemblances physiques, et un homme plus âgé, qui devait être leur père.

« Excusez-moi, demanda poliment le co-monteur des NMT. Où est-ce qu'on se trouve ? »

Les 3 se retournèrent vers lui. Et se figèrent comme si c'était le président d'Universal qui leur avait demandé l'heure. Ou Victor Hugo leur demandant des conseils en littérature.

« Vous êtes Jérémy Breut ?, demanda timidement la fille.

« Ben… oui, c'est moi, dit-il.

En un instant, les jumeaux eurent un sourire éclatant naissant sur leurs lèvres.

« Enfin !, dit le garçon. La prophétie était bien vraie ! »

« De quoi ? Quelle prophétie ?, demanda le Breton, qui commençait à se croire dans un rêve.

« Chut ! Si on est trop bruyants, dit la fille, un Pouce Rouge pourrait nous entendre ! »

Jérémy se sentait de plus en plus étranger à ce qui se passait. Ce qui fit que même quand le troisième homme sortit un téléphone de sa poche, il ne fit rien.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça !, dit le garçon à son père.

« Si un Pouce Rouge nous voit, on se fera tous tuer dans la seconde ! Je préfère le dénoncer et qu'on soit en vie plutôt qu'être tous morts ! »

« Mais les Créateurs sont de retour ! On va retrouver la liberté s'il reste en vie ! »

Cela n'entama pas la détermination du monsieur, qui composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

« Allô, les Pouces Rouges ? J'appelle pour… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, vu qu'il fut directement envoyé dans le sable par Alexis… et une adolescente inconnue. Les jumeaux furent complètement désemparés, tandis que Jérémy fut heureux de voir au moins un visage connu. Mais sa joie ne dura pas longtemps, vu que son frère le prit par la main avant de l'entraîner en compagnie de cette ado, qui devait être un genre d'alliée.

Après 5 minutes de course effrénée, le trio se réfugia dans une maison abandonnée, ce qui permit à Alexis de narrer à son frère ce qui lui est arrivé.

Comme un peu tous les autres, il s'était réveillé sans savoir où, ni comment, ni pourquoi. De plus, il avait senti qu'on lui donnait des claques. Et en effet, c'était bien quelqu'un qui lui foutait des grosses baffes pour le réveiller. En l'occurrence, Noodle. Vu que le créateur du Point Culture semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait, elle l'informa sur ce monde et sur pourquoi elle était là, mettant ainsi Links au courant de ce qui risquait de lui tomber dessus.

Immédiatement, il décida de rechercher sa famille et la guitariste lui apprit grâce à la technologie du Docteur Castafolte que Jérémy n'avait pas encore été repéré et qu'il avait moins de chances de se faire griller. Les deux partirent donc le retrouver et le virent alors que quelqu'un allait le dénoncer. Donc, coup de poing et tout ce que vous venez de voir.

« Mais ça veut dire quoi ?, questionna Jérémy. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, si on est tous dispersés ? »

« Faut pas s'inquiéter, dit Noodle, ce qui rassura un peu les deux Bretons. Tous les autres sont partis chercher vos amis et votre famille, donc vous pourrez les revoir si on arrive à s'en sortir vivants et surtout, si on ne croise pas les Pouces Rouges. »

« Vous avez une planque ? »

« Ouais. Et des gars qui « supervisent » les opérations… »

La minuscule Japonaise se figea.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Alexis.

« J'ai entendu du bruit, se contenta-elle de répondre.

Mais il y avait à nouveau le silence. Puis, encore des petits bruits. Et des rires pas franchement amicaux. Là, Noodle sentit que quelque chose allait venir les emmerder. Elle se leva donc et se mit à crier d'une voix assurée.

« BON, OK, SI T'AS DECIDE DE NOUS FAIRE PEUR, SALOPERIE DE JUNKIE SHOOTE AU CRACK, T'AS MAL CHOISI TON MOMENT ! VIENS ICI ! »

Le « junkie shooté au crack » ne se fit apparemment pas prier, vu qu'il apparut devant l'entrée. Et le sang d'Alexis et de Jérémy se glaça en voyant qui était cet homme qu'ils ne reconnaissaient que trop bien.

Une coiffure en pétard, des sourcils en brousse que François Fillon n'aurait pas renié, une barbe de quelques jours, une blouse blanche, complètement habillé en noir… et surtout une massue de 5 tonnes et un air de dément sur le visage, pas de doute, c'était bien lui.

« Le Prof de Philo !, dit Alexis.

« En chair et en cerveau, prononça l'intéressé.

Le trio n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le philosophe fou coinça Noodle contre le mur où les 3 se trouvaient et lui empoigna très fermement le cou sans se départir de son sourire marquant son hostilité envers sa (éventuellement) future victime.

« Eh bien, c'est parfait, continua le Prof de Philo. Enfin une possibilité pour moi d'écouter une leçon ! J'ai entendu dire, Noodle, que tu t'y connaissais en rock. Alors, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais… »

La guitariste ne fut pas rassurée en son for intérieur. Bon, au moins, il n'écoutait pas de la musique de merde, mais il avait un sérieux échiquier en moins dans le crâne.

« …sur le groupe Slipknot. »

Puis, au stress se succéda un gros _facepalm_ mental. Bon, super, il lui demande des trucs sur un groupe qu'elle a pas écouté depuis longtemps, génial. Mais si ça pouvait permettre aux deux Créateurs de fuir, autant tenter le coup et extirper des souvenirs de sa mémoire.

« Slipknot est un groupe de metal américain venant de l'Iowa, plus précisément la ville de… Des Moines. Il a été formé en 1995 par Paul Grey et… et… Shawn Crahan. On les reconnaît surtout pour les fameux masques qu'ils ont créés eux-mêmes et qu'ils relookent à chaque nouvel album… »

« Hé, vous ! Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu ? »

Le philosophe balança son marteau, ce qui fracassa des meubles, bien que les deux cibles réussirent à éviter le volumineux objet.

« Cette technique de fuite est beaucoup trop facile ! J'ai passé tellement d'années à étudier le comportement des humains que maintenant, je peux tout prévoir d'eux ! Tout ! »

Cette marque d'arrogance fut vite contredite par Noodle, qui utilisa sa « technique du vampire » : utiliser toute sa puissance de contorsion pour atteindre le cou de l'ennemi et le mordre violemment jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire lâche prise. Le Prof de Philo lâcha un hurlement tandis que du sang commençait à s'écouler de son cou meurtri. Mais il se reprit bien vite et commença à frapper n'importe quoi avec sa massue.

« Saleté de gamins des années 2010 ? Ils savent jamais rien et terminent jamais leurs exposés ! »

« Je suis presque majeure, connard ! »

« Et sinon, intervint Jérémy, t'aurais pas pu parler d'un groupe plus grand public ? Genre, je sais pas… Paramore ? »

« Un groupe de punk débile qui a fait une chanson pour cette grosse merde de _Twilight_ ? HORS SUJEEEEEEET ! »

Pour ne rien arranger, une petite armée de Pouces Rouges fracassa la porte. Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et semblaient encore plus menaçants que l'ancien présentateur des _Hors Sujet !_

« Non mais dégagez, leur dit le Prof de Philo. Ils sont pour moi !

« Je suis au regret d'annoncer que ça va pas être possible, rétorqua l'un des humanoïdes s'étant détaché de la foule et semblant être le chef. Parce que devinez quoi ? Le Roi Lennon a fait passer une nouvelle chouette loi disant qu'en plus des Créateurs, les Créations devaient aussi être arrêtées. Donc, vous levez tous gentiment vos mains et vous venez avec nous. »

Le Prof de Philo sembla, à cette annonce, devenir encore plus furibard.

« MAIS C'EST SCANDALEUX ! Encore plus que quand j'ai appris que Raphaël Zacharie de Izarra était considéré comme un grand penseur moderne ! »

« Dois-je considérer que personne ne se rend ? »

« Jamais. »

« Bien, se contenta de dire le Pouce Rouge dans un grand sourire. Les gars, vous avez l'autorisation de tous les buter. »

Immédiatement, tout le monde ouvrit le feu tandis que le philosophe se jeta sur les Pouces, oubliant ses cibles premières. Noodle, Alexis et Jérémy en profitèrent pour utiliser une fenêtre et s'enfuir.

Evitant les balles de certains Pouces Rouges, ils réussirent à gagner la forêt, bien qu'un Prof de Philo en sang mais toujours aussi hors de lui commençait à les poursuivre.

« REVENEZ ICI ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, le trio s'était déjà téléporté vers la planque.

 _Une salle télé, lieu indéterminé_

« _Pfff… Hahaha…_ »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Maître ? »

« _C'est ces stupides Belliqueux. Je suis en train de les regarder tenter de convaincre les Gorillaz qu'ils sont plus intelligents, plus forts ou plus quelque chose que tout le monde. Un vrai one-man-show, Ferdinand !_ »

« J'imagine… »

« _Au fait, Ferdinand…_ »

« Oui ? »

« _Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé ?_ »

« Oui, mettre des chansons de Soundgarden et d'Audioslave en hommage à Chris Cornell, ça, je l'ai fait. »

« _Non, non, non, pas ça. Je voulais parler de… la cible privilégiée._ »

« Ah oui ! Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'elle est arrivée et qu'elle se trouve dans la salle à côté. Cela doit bien faire 3 jours qu'elle s'y trouve. »

« _Cool, cool, c… attends, QUOI ? 3 jours ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me préviens ? J'espère au moins qu'elle a eu des conditions de vie suffisamment bonnes pour ne pas qu'elle pense avoir été enlevée par un gourou de secte._ »

« Maître… le problème… c'est que les Pouces Rouges… nous bouffent tout le budget nourriture à force de… manger comme des vaches à la cantine. »

« _C'EST PAS UNE RAISON, BORDEL ! De plus, tu sais bien que ce genre de choses a le don de me mettre en colère. Et tu sais très bien qui rapplique quand je m'énerve. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça t'arrive, Von Tiel ?_ »

« N… non, Maître. Que… qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? »

« _Ce que j'avais prévu. Lui parler. Lui dire ce qu'elle souhaite à propos de cet univers. Foutredieu, j'espère que je suis bien coiffé, il faut vite que j'aille me préparer, je ne peux pas lui paraître comme si j'étais une caricature de geek qui ne prend pas soin de soi !_ »

 **Et voilà, les copains, c'est fini !**

 **Et pour vous, le prochain chapitre pourra (je l'espère) éclaircir un peu un pan de la personnalité de l'antagoniste à travers sa discussion avec cette fameuse « cible privilégiée ». SPOILER : ce n'est pas vraiment un cliché de maître du monde mégalo et narcissique.**

 **En attendant, vous pouvez laisser une review et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	8. Moi, un vilain ? Pas si simple

**Et salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **C'est déjà le chapitre 8 de « Escape to YouTube World » et cette fois, ce chapitre va prendre une tournure différente.**

 **En fait, ce chapitre est inspiré du chapitre 11 de la fanfic dont je m'inspire (« PPDC » de La Mandragore, pour ceux qui ronflent). Mais il y a certains passages qui, vu qu'ils ne m'inspiraient pas beaucoup, font que j'ai décidé de les laisser tomber pour plus me concentrer sur mon méchant et sur sa personnalité avec les scènes de discussion que vous allez lire.**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.**

 **Enjoy !**

« BON. Est-ce que maintenant, on va me dire où je suis et ce que je fous là ? »

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Certes, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas de bonne humeur mais pas jusqu'à parler comme si c'était un kidnapping par on ne sait quel maquereau ou trafiquant. Même si, techniquement, ce qu'il avait fait était un kidnapping mais bon.

« _Euh, t'es sûre que ça va ?_ »

Instantanément, il regretta sa question. C'était sûrement la question la plus conne qu'il aurait pu poser et il a fallu qu'il lui pose celle-là. Bien joué, gars, c'est sûr que tu vas pouvoir avoir une discussion cool si tu poses des questions comme ça, t'es vraiment le roi des abrutis.

« Maiiiis oui, c'est pas comme si j'étais retenue, loin de mes potes, sans manger et sans voir personne. Et pour couronner le tout, le seul mec qui vient me parler, c'est un mec chelou avec un masque de clown qui trafique la voix ! Mais merci bien de me demander si je vais bien ! »

L'homme anonyme dut vite reprendre ses esprits pour essayer de repartir un peu sur des bases saines.

« _Bon, écoute, oui, je sais que t'es énervée et que tu comprends pas ce que tu fais là. Mais si tu t'imagines quelque chose de négatif à mon sujet, je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes, je… ne suis pas je ne sais quel proxénète ou trafiquant d'êtres humains. Certes, je suis loin d'être parfait et je ne suis pas vraiment normal, mais… là, je veux juste discuter. J'aurais pu le faire plus tôt mais ce crétin de Von Tiel ne m'a prévenu que maintenant et crois bien que j'en suis vraiment désolé._ »

L'interlocutrice de ce gars resta d'humeur sombre. Comment pouvait-elle savoir s'il lui disait la vérité ? Elle ne voyait même pas son visage !

« Mmh… mouais. Va falloir plus pour me convaincre de ta sincérité. »

« _Quoi, tu veux t'assurer que je te dis la vérité ? Eh bien, d'accord. Si t'insistes…_ »

Et sans crier gare, la jeune femme vit l'homme retirer son masque, dévoilant ainsi son visage et sa vraie voix.

« Mais je pense que tu ne te doutes pas à quel point je souhaitais te voir en vrai, Sasha… »

 _Autre part_

« Gros ! »

« Man ! »

« Gros ! »

« Man ! »

« Heu, les gars, je pense qu'on a compris, vous êtes bien les deux Hippies ! Donc, pourriez-vous arrêter de répéter les 2 mêmes mots ? Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire ça de manière calme et posée. »

« C'est parce que tu es un moine shaolin, Bobby. »

« Bien sûr, Fanfan, mais je pense quand même que n'importe quel homme serait exaspéré par… ça ! Et puis, pourquoi tu m'appelles Bobby ? »

Fanta ne répondit pas et essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil. Lui et Bob s'étaient réveillés près d'une pompe à essence dans une station Total désaffectée et nez à nez avec les Hippies qui fumaient on ne sait trop quoi, un peu comme à leur habitude.

Immédiatement, les 2 gamers se pincèrent, histoire de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de rêver. Cela fut concluant : ils étaient bien dans la réalité, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer, en fait. Dans une tactique légèrement désespérée pour obtenir des informations, Bob sauta sur le duo de drogués et si Fanta n'avait pas été là, sûrement que les deux auraient dû aller à l'hôpital dans les plus brefs délais.

Et ce fut le Réunionnais chauve qui dut prendre les choses en main pour que lui et son pote chevelu puissent savoir le pourquoi du comment. Son argument pour convaincre les Hippies fut imparable : il prit une 8-6 et la but cul sec. Les Créations furent impressionnées et acceptèrent finalement de lui donner des renseignements. Il fallut à Fanta et à Bob beaucoup de patience et la mobilisation de toute leur attention pour pouvoir ENFIN tout savoir sur là où ils avaient atterri.

« Bon ben, Fanta, c'était cool de faire toutes ces vidéos, dit Bob de manière théâtrale, mais le temps est venu pour moi de tracer ma route seul… de faire mon testament au cas où le Pyro-Barbare m'attrape. »

« Mais gros, rétorqua le Hippie de Mathieu, t'as pas encore été attrapé par la police. Et puis, ce serait bête que t'y ailles seul. Faut que tu recherches les autres, ils sont peace ! »

« J'approuve, man. On pourrait vous accompagner. »

Les gamers eurent des yeux gros comme des soucoupes face à la proposition spontanée du Hippie de Kriss.

« Euh, ouais, mais je croyais que vous étiez censés être Neutres, faire votre vie tout seuls, ce genre de choses, demanda Fanta.

« En théorie, man. La réalité, c'est qu'on est pas vraiment un clan, on voulait juste voir seuls ce qu'était devenu ce monde et essayer de s'en sortir. Certains ont réussi, mais d'autres dans notre genre, non. Techniquement, on a été créés comme des gens ne vivant que pour la drogue, donc ça nous prive un peu de volonté. C'est pour ça qu'on est considérés comme Neutres. Mais là, man, je pense que ce qui se passe vaut le coup d'arrêter de fumer de la ganja et de s'impliquer. »

La réponse du pacifiste augmenta l'étonnement des 2 amis. Eux, essayer de les aider ? Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Néanmoins, ils acceptèrent la proposition des 2 Hippies et Bob sortit même une boîte de biscuits de sa poche pour en donner à leurs nouveaux amis.

« Mais ?, s'écria une voix masculine plus loin. Que sens-je ?

La voix appartenait à un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à David Breut, sauf qu'il était habillé comme ces cuisiniers dans les restos de luxe. Il s'avança vers le quatuor en regardant le paquet de biscuits de manière fixe et très très insistante.

« Qu'est-ce que… Olivier ?, demanda le Hippie aux lunettes mauves.

« En chair et en marmite, répondit-il en étirant les bras comme pour faire star.

« Tu le connais ?, interrogea Bob.

« On se connaît tous, man. Vu qu'on est des Créations, on est un peu tous liés. »

Lennon rangea son paquet de biscuits dans sa poche, tenant à en garder. Ce qui, bien évidemment, ne plut pas à Olivier.

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de m'inspirer de cette magnifique vision pour ma grande cuisine ? »

« Parce que c'est des biscuits vendus pas cher dans une grande surface !, lui balança Fanta du tac au tac. Si tu veux jouir en voyant ça, va en acheter toi-même, merde ! »

« Bien. En attendant, je vais sûrement prendre de la viande pour l'assaisonnement. »

Tout en disant ça, il avait les yeux fixés sur le quatuor.

« Et pourquoi nous ?, s'inquiéta le Rennais chevelu.

« Parce que la viande traditionnelle n'a plus assez d'attrait. Trop de médicaments, trop de saletés. Les gens s'en sont désintéressés. »

« C'est pas une raison ! Les gens ne se dévorent pas impunément comme ça ! »

« Avant, peut-être, rétorqua le cuisinier dans un magnifique sourire de fou. Mais maintenant… »

Sur ce, Olivier sortit un couteau extrêmement bien aiguisé sous les yeux des 4.

« Bon, les gars, chuchota discrètement le Hippie de Kriss, s'il bouge et que personne vient à notre secours, on part dans l'autre sens et on court, d'accord ? »

Tout le monde approuva en silence. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, vu que la tête d'Olivier explosa, répandant sang et bouts de cervelle sur le quatuor. Les deux Hippies lâchèrent de petits cris peu virils avant d'avoir la bouche bée en voyant les gars se tenant devant eux : un mec en manteau marron, le visage tuméfié, un scientifique d'allure extrêmement distinguée ainsi que… Maître Panda ? TheFantasio974 ? Et Antoine, qui avait l'air d'être en bonne santé ? What the…

« Oui, je sais, les gars, s'empressa de dire Antoine, ça doit vous paraître dingue mais on est là pour vous sauver ! Faut qu'on vous emmène loin d'ici, dans notre planque ! »

« Mais, demanda un Bob encore sous le coup de l'émotion, mais je sais même pas qui sont ces gens ! Et puis ce que tu fais avec eux ! Et… ET DIRE QUE JE NE SAIS MEME PLUS CE QU'EST LA SANTE MENTALE ! »

« Du calme, s'exclama le scientifique avec une voix forte et pleine de self-control. Si vous nous suivez tous, vous pourrez retrouver vos amis. Nous allons faire revenir tout ça à la normale. »

Ayant tous les 4 compris qu'ils n'auraient sûrement aucun autre allié à leur disposition, Fanta, Bob et les deux Hippies se joignirent au petit groupe et tout le monde fut téléporté.

 _Une salle, lieu indéterminé_

« Ma question est : n'es-tu pas un peu… désireuse, je dirais, de savoir qui je suis ? »

Sasha ne répondit rien sur l'instant. Certes, ce gars mystérieux ne ressemblait pas au cliché du vieux scientifique ayant pété un boulard et voulant conquérir le monde, pas du tout. Mais sa tête ne lui disait absolument rien. Sûrement un de ces hommes hyper-secrets qu'on ne croise pas n'importe où, loin de là. Finalement, elle se décida à dire quelque chose.

« Là… j'avoue que tu me poses une colle. Je sais même pas ton nom. »

« Je me fais appeler Jack par ceux qui me connaissent. »

« Hmm… D'où ça vient ? Des Etats-Unis ? »

« Disons que ce nom… n'est qu'une « réminiscence ». Un bout de passé, si tu préfères. »

« Oh, surtout, ne me dis pas ton origine, j'vais trouver : t'es un fils de nabab, vu la grosse demeure que t'as pu avoir. »

« Ah non mais alors pas du tout. C'était un vieux château que moi et Ferdinand avions trouvé un peu par hasard. Il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour le rendre présentable. Mais il est plutôt cool, je trouve. »

« Si tu le dis. Mais à quoi ça te sert, tout ça ? Tu y fais quoi ? »

« Je regarde. J'observe. »

« Qui ? Les gens de YouTube ? »

« Alors, si tu parles de ceux qui travaillent dans la maison-mère de Mountain View, non, parce que j'en ai vraiment, mais vraiment rien à foutre, soyons francs ! »

Le ton plutôt blagueur sur lequel il lâcha cette dernière phrase fit rire la membre de VoxMakers, signe plutôt flagrant que l'ambiance se détendait peu à peu.

« Non, plus sérieusement, reprit-il, disons que c'est plus vous que j'observe. Les évolutions de ce monde et ce que certains font pour le changer. Après tout, si ce monde est comme ça… j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose. »

Sasha leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « j'y suis pour quelque chose » ? »

« Longue histoire. En gros, disons que j'étais un être humain normal qui avait une vie cool et puis qu'un jour, tout est parti en fumée et depuis, il m'est arrivé tellement d'emmerdes qu'aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus rien de normal ou de sensé en moi. »

« Extérieurement, ça se voit pas tant que ça, pour être honnête. »

« Oh, merci ! Mais sache que pour l'instant, je peux juste te dire ce que je viens de te dire sur moi, vu qu'il y a des lecteurs qui regardent et que je ne veux spoiler personne ! »

« De quoi ? »

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. A chaque fois qu'il parlait de ce genre de choses, toujours une réaction d'étonnement. A chaque fois, il devait toujours répondre « Non, rien » et vite changer de sujet. Est-ce que là, il devait le faire ? Il supprima vite cette solution de sa tête, il allait préciser le fond de sa pensée pour une fois.

« En fait… disons qu'un jour, je me suis rendu compte qu'il existait d'autres mondes et où d'autres « nous » vivaient. Et que nous n'étions que des personnes, disons… observées par ces autres personnes de ces autres univers en tant que personnages fictionnels. Ce qui fait que dans un autre univers, tout ce qui arrive… se passe en tant qu'histoire racontée par quelqu'un d'autre. »

La chanteuse de Starrysky ne comprit pas la pensée de l'homme masqué (même si plus trop masqué, maintenant). Celui-ci dut trouver une autre façon d'expliquer.

« Bon, en gros, le Multivers de Marvel et de DC, tu connais ? Eh ben, là, c'est pareil. »

« Aaaaaaah, d'accord ! Désolée, c'est juste que t'es pas clair quand tu veux expliquer un truc. »

« Je sais. »

Un long moment de silence succéda à cette réponse. Jack, intérieurement, se blâma pour sa conversation de bulot mort. C'était bien la peine de faire venir Sasha ici si c'est pour se taire après un petit peu de conversation. Mais bon, c'était sûrement ça, ce moment où on s'imagine que le jour où on rencontrera une de ses idoles, on pourra lui faire la conversation de manière riche, profonde et sincère. Et que quand ce jour arrive… on perd tous ses moyens et on ne sait plus quoi dire.

Ce qui amena les 2 à leurs propres conversations intérieures, la chanteuse commençant à se demander qui était vraiment ce gars au-delà du fait qu'apparemment, il observait les vidéastes, qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un joyeux luron en permanence et que ça l'avait fait sincèrement bien chier d'avoir été prévenu en retard tandis que l'observateur de ce monde suppliait son moi intérieur de trouver quelque chose à dire car sinon, l'ambiance allait vraiment devenir glauque.

Enfin, glauque… c'était surtout qu'à chaque fois que lui et une autre personne se regardaient dans les yeux, plus il regardait la personne, moins il savait où se mettre. Soit il se mettait à rigoler comme un débile, soit il se mettait à détourner le regard, soit il stoppait la conversation et s'en allait. C'était encore pire quand il commençait à parler avec une fille. C'était _pire-to-pire_ , vu que Sasha était juste en face de lui. Déjà qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se mettre à marcher comme un chat et ronronner contre ses jambes…

« Mais…, commença-t-elle, c'est quand même un peu bizarre. »

Barths s'étonna.

« De quoi ? »

« Ben, de ce que j'ai vu, tu ne sembles pas vouloir conquérir le monde comme dans les films. Tu ne sembles… pas non plus m'avoir amenée ici pour, je sais pas, m'utiliser comme « monnaie d'échange » ou esclave. »

« KEUWAH ? Non mais, pour ça, faut aller chez Christian Grey ou un groupuscule intégriste. Je suis pas aussi taré que ça ! »

« C'était un exemple, j'en sais rien. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu n'as pas vraiment de mauvaises intentions… pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? Pourquoi, parmi toutes les personnes avec qui tu pouvais discuter, t'as voulu discuter exclusivement avec moi ? »

Instantanément, dans l'esprit du questionné, il y eut un très gros blanc. Pas parce qu'il ne savait pas la réponse. C'était parce qu'au contraire, il la savait trop bien. Et que s'il « révélait » ce qu'il pensait vraiment… ben, il y avait 1 chance sur 2 pour que ça soit la merde. La membre des Vox remarqua très bien sa déconnexion de la réalité et se mit à sourire, histoire qu'il se relaxe un peu à ce sujet qui devait sûrement être difficile à aborder.

« Hé, Armstrong ! Ici Houston, sur la Terre, la parole est à vous ! »

Sa blague fonctionna, vu qu'il sembla revenir à lui.

« Euh, oui, oui, oui, pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici, donc, ben, si je voulais… te parler, c'est parce que… ben, parce que… quuuuuue… ben, que… »

Sasha vit donc Jack en train de chercher ses mots pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis que ce dernier commença à rougir (bien que ça ne se vit pas tant que ça), à transpirer et à tourner en rond. Puis après 5 minutes, il se lâcha à lui-même un _Oh, et puis merde !_ avant de se diriger vers son « invitée » et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais pourtant, il faut croire que ces genres de métaphores sur le sentiment d'éternité qu'apporte un premier baiser sont vraies, vu que cette seconde sembla durer une minute.

« Voilà, dit-il après s'être remis debout, maintenant, tu sais. J'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Je savais pas comment le dire avec des mots et désolé si je n'ai pas été… diplomate à tes yeux. »

« En fait, là, j'aimerais que tu me détaches, parce que ces cordes commencent à me gêner, ça serre un peu. »

Cela fit se souvenir à Jack qu'en effet, la chanteuse était fermement attachée (encore un petit cadeau de Ferdinand). Il s'empressa immédiatement de couper ses liens, bien qu'il dut se servir d'un modèle de mini-tronçonneuse fait sur mesure pour que ça aille plus vite. Enfin libre, Sasha se leva, s'approcha de l'observateur et… lui fit un câlin. Le câliné, bien qu'il fut surpris (qui ne le serait pas ?), ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre la pareille.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut donc plus de futur apocalyptique, plus de Neutres, plus de Belliqueux, plus de Pacifistes, plus de Ferdinand, plus de Gorillaz, plus de prophétie. Juste lui… et celle qu'il aimait le serrant contre elle. Rien de plus.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous aurez pu en savoir plus sur la personnalité du méchant sans qu'on n'en sache trop sur toutes ses raisons !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera le retour de l'action et de la réunification des vidéastes avec encore plein de combats contre des Pouces Rouges ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	9. BORDEL DE COUILLE DE MERDE !

**Salut à tous, les amis, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Derrière ce titre (un brin très) vulgaire se cache (ou pas) le chapitre 9 de « Escape to YouTube World » où, après un chapitre plus posé et… ouais, romantique, on peut dire ça. Enfin, j'espère que j'ai réussi à ce que ça le soit.**

 **Maintenant, retour dans la bataille avec de la bagarre contre des Pouces Rouges ! Et encore des gros mots.**

 **Enjoy !**

A ce moment précis de sa vie, David Breut ne comprit pas pourquoi il était dans un monde entièrement composé d'arcs-en-ciel, ni pourquoi Charlotte se trouvait juste en face de lui, habillée en Benoît XVI et lui chantant avec un grand sourire cette chanson d'Hatsune Miku parlant de légumes et dont il avait oublié le nom.

« Heu, Charlotte, tu peux m'expliquer ?, demanda-t-il.

« Je te suggère plutôt de te réveiller, sinon tu vas mourir ! »

Apparemment, cette remarque fit son petit effet à David, qui se réveilla presque instantanément… pour voir en face de lui un humanoïde aux yeux rouges avec le haut du crâne et la jambe gauche explosés, pissant le sang en abondance et hurlant comme un zombie tout en tentant de le mordre. Son existence ne dura pas longtemps, vu qu'une rafale de balles fit exploser le reste du crâne de l'attaquant, ce qui barbouilla David de sang et de morceaux de cervelle.

Le jeune homme se releva pour voir avec stupeur Charlotte… accompagnée de Murdoc Niccals de Gorillaz… et qui étaient tous les deux en train de tirer sur des copies conformes du reste d'humain qui voulait le mordre ? What the…

« Excusez, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Ah tiens, la Belle au Bois Dormant s'est enfin réveillée !, s'exclama Murdoc en ne cachant pas sa satisfaction.

« Attends, David ! Y'en a encore plein, de ces saletés ! »

« CHOPEZ CES BATARDS !, hurla l'un des Pouces Rouges encore en vie.

Mais cela ne se fit pas, vu que les derniers furent massacrés en bonne et due forme sans avoir pu tuer leurs cibles.

« Putain, lâcha le jeune homme impressionné, là, j'avoue que c'était stylé, même si je pensais que Murdoc n'existait pas. »

Les deux tireurs rangèrent leurs armes avant de venir s'enquérir de la santé de l'acteur des NMT.

« Bon, mon gars, t'es bien réveillé ? Ce que t'as vu, c'était que le commencement !, dit le bassiste de manière extrêmement assurée.

« Je suis suffisamment réveillé pour demander si je pourrais pas avoir un autographe, putain, je suis trop un fan, j'ai tous vos albums, c'est génial qu'on puisse se rencontrer ! »

« Pour l'instant, intervint Chachou pour recentrer, faudrait qu'on se préoccupe de survivre. Que j'explique : c'est Murdoc qui m'a trouvée et m'a réveillée dans une armurerie. Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait aussi ces saloperies qui se ressemblent toutes, elles nous demandaient de nous rendre ou alors, on se faisait tuer. »

« Pour quelle raison ?, l'interrompit David.

« J'y arriverai plus tard : donc, on a pris des flingues et des gros stocks de munitions et on a flingué tout le monde. D'ailleurs, ils sont super flippants, ces Pouces Rouges, à tous ressembler à des gars qui ne sont majeurs que depuis hier. »

« A UN gars, tu veux dire, corrigea Murdoc.

« Ouais, ouais. Et après les avoir tous tués, on a fui en emportant toutes les armes et les munitions qu'on pouvait. On a échoué dans cette rue où on t'a trouvé inconscient et, vu que ces Pouces pullulent autant que des ersatz de Justin Bieber, ben, tu te doutes bien qu'on t'a défendu ! Mais j'ai quand même eu la peur de ma vie en te voyant comme ça, j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! S'il te plaît, ne me fais plus peur comme ça ! »

« C'était plus moi qui avais eu peur, ces Pouces Rouges, s'ils s'appellent comme ça, ont l'air d'être tous vraiment dangereux. Et tarés, de surcroît ! »

« Faut pas s'inquiéter, si on est bien armé et préparé, intervint Murdoc, ils deviennent une formalité. Bien que ouais, ils sont vraiment fous… »

Le bassiste n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir, vu que David sentit une lame de couteau pressée contre sa gorge… par un Pouce semblant encore plus dément que ses semblables.

« Bon, maintenant, vous vous rendez ou je plante ce petit salopard ! J'hésiterai pas ! »

En un instant, Charlotte et Murdoc pointèrent leurs guns sur l'humanoïde mais cela ne fit que renforcer la détermination de ce dernier.

« Vous croyez que ça va me faire peur ? Si vous obtempérez pas, c'est pas vos petits pistolets tout pourris qui le sauveront ! »

« Et ça, fils de pute, ça te fera pas peur ? »

Le Pouce se retourna… et se prit un gros coup de hache qui fit voler sa tête avant qu'elle ne retombe quelques mètres plus loin. Son corps désormais privé de toute trace de vie s'écroula au sol, dévoilant un vieillard dont l'accoutrement fit se demander au trio si les sorciers les plus iconiques avaient décidé de le traîner en justice pour plagiat ainsi qu'un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Frédéric Molas, à part qu'il était habillé d'un accoutrement typé Moyen Age à la qualité assez discutable.

« Je le savais bien, Enfant de Juron, que tuer ce fou nous ferait obtenir une récompense ! Regarde ! »

« Mais putain, y'a que toi qui es intéressé par ces foutus boobs, d'où qu'ils sortent, MERDE ! »

Le couple, assez consterné, put voir Murdoc se faire un magnifique facepalm. Avant de pointer son arme sur le Magicien.

« Bon, écoutez, messieurs, on a pas besoin de pervers, déjà que je réussis à me retenir d'assurer cette fonction, ne me tentez pas. »

« Ah non, espèce d'enculé, c'est lui, le pervers, putain, moi, j'ai rien à voir, j'veux juste récupérer mon fric que l'autre connard de Lennon m'a pas donné depuis deux ans, bordel ! »

« Ah ben, désolé, rétorqua le bassiste, vu qu'on va tuer le Lennon, il te donnera pas ton fric de sitôt ! »

« Mais c'est marrant, intervint le Magicien, on dirait que vous avez l'air de savoir où vous vous trouvez. »

« J'ai briefé Panda quand elle s'est réveillée. Parce que sinon, c'est un peu énervant d'être bombardé de questions alors qu'on est en plein passage d'action. »

« Merde…, siffla le Magicien entre sa barbe.

« Et pourquoi moi, interrogea David en boudant volontairement, je suis pas briefé ? »

A ces mots, le sorcier sortit une pilule bleue de son sac et la donna au jeune homme en lui précisant qu'il saurait tout en l'avalant. Cela se fit et en un instant, tout le monde sut tout.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, merde ! Maintenant qu'on a réussi à vous retrouver, on doit vous ramener à notre planque. Pour cela, va falloir que vous me donniez tous la main. Histoire que le vieux n'en profite pas. Et, d'un coup d'un seul, on sera tous téléportés en lieu sûr ! »

Ce moment fut adéquat car c'était juste à ce moment-là qu'une nouvelle troupe de Pouces Rouges débarqua. Le petit groupe se téléporta, tout en laissant aux Pouces un petit cadeau prenant la forme d'un missile…

 _Salle télé, château de Jack_

« Maître… vous avez de la visite. »

« _Qui ose venir interrompre ma paisible observation de ce monde ?_ »

« Je ne connais pas leurs noms mais ils prétendent venir discuter avec vous. C'est fou, toutes ces discussions que vous vous mettez à avoir avec les gens… »

« _Fais-les entrer._ »

Ferdinand Von Tiel disparut et une voix… étrangement familière mais pas non plus reconnaissable se fit entendre.

« Enfin, nous avons réussi à vous trouver, on dirait. »

« _J'irai droit au but : faites-moi connaître les raisons de votre venue avant que mes Pouces Rouges sabreurs ne vous transforment en brochettes !_ »

« Nous avions, reprit l'invité, entendu dire par certaines personnes, disons… bien renseignées que vous seriez plus puissant que les Trois Rois. Et nous sommes venus vous proposer nos services. »

« _Ignorez-vous donc que je n'ai aucun projet de conquête du monde ? Si c'est pour ça, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de votre aide._ »

« Nous pensions plutôt à… ceci. »

Et sur ce, l'homme en robe de bure et son acolyte déguisé en homme des cavernes (ça se voyait comme un nez au milieu de la tronche) déposèrent quelques cadavres de Pouces Rouges sur le sol. Certains avaient les yeux fermés et l'air paisible tandis que d'autres, au contraire, se tortillaient avec une face de dément et beuglaient des genres de borborygmes incompréhensibles.

« Voyez-vous, vos Pouces ne sont pas éternels et leur impulsivité font qu'ils se font dégommer comme des mouches. Bientôt, vous ne serez plus caché et si vous voulez le rester, il faut qu'ils puissent vivre plus longtemps. Et c'est là que nous souhaitons intervenir. »

« _Je ne suis pas fan des greffes de bras ou de jambes robotiques._ »

« Nous disposons de beaucoup d'organes humains pleinement fonctionnels qui pourront leur servir. Croyez-en mon expertise, ils en auront vraiment besoin ! »

« _Mais laissez-moi vous demander : quel est donc votre objectif ?_ »

« Juste aider à apporter notre petit grain de sel dans ce monde, mon vieux compagnon… »

« _Mon… vieux compagnon ? Qui êtes-vous ? MES GARDES !_ »

« Ne te fais pas de mouron, Jacket… tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent… mais moi, j'ai la Science Infuse ! »

Jack retira son masque de clown. Les deux n'avaient plus leurs costumes, s'étant révélés : d'un côté, un homme en blouse blanche, lunettes et nœud papillon et de l'autre, un deuxième gars entièrement habillé en noir de façon très élégante et avec un chapeau très reconnaissable.

« _Oh, j'aurais dû m'en douter_ , chuchota-t-il. _Vous voyez… ils ont des choses pour moi… et pour vous aussi… Hahahahahaha… »_

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, bien qu'il soit un peu court ! Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	10. Scarface, c'était mieux avant

**Et salut à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Après quelques jours d'absence (veuillez m'excuser, j'étais occupé à ranimer mon Wikia Gorillaz et à écrire mon livre retraçant la carrière complète de Gorillaz), revoici de nouveaux écrits. Avec un nouveau chapitre de « Escape to YouTube World ». C'est cool, non ? Non ? NON ? Si.**

 **Avec ce chapitre, voici qu'entre en scène Cyborg Noodle ! Avec le Fossoyeur de Films et Axolot, en prime !**

 **Enjoy !**

Le grand barbu à la pelle entendait-il des voix ? Question fascinante, s'il en est. Vu qu'il commençait tout juste à émerger de son sommeil, son esprit semblait brouillé et n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Et pourtant, il avait cette désagréable impression d'entendre une voix persistante lui dire… lui dire…

« HO ! TU TE REVEILLES, OUAIS ? OU T'ES JUSTE MORT ? »

Maintenant tout à fait réveillé par ce qui venait de lui gueuler dessus, l'appelé chavira soudainement à la manière du Titanic dans ce qui semblait être une piscine, avant qu'une main gantée ne vienne le saisir et le repêcher, permettant au jeune barbu de se redresser et de voir… cette Noodle version robot dans les clips de Gorillaz ? En un instant, le repêché sentit son cerveau faire un énorme bug, tandis que ce qui était effectivement Cyborg Noodle sentit que son peu de patience allait bientôt s'évanouir si celui qu'elle avait reconnu comme le Fossoyeur de Films continuait à faire des yeux de déterré en la fixant.

« Je réitère ma question : es-tu mort ou non ? »

« Euh, n… non, parvint à répondre François.

« Eh ben, super, j'aurais détesté venir pour constater qu'un des Belliqueux, vu que c'est comme ça que ce clan se nomme, vous avait déjà tué tous les deux ? »

« De… de quoi ? Les Belliqueux ? C'est quoi, ça ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ? Pourquoi je suis mouillé ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'air de ne plus être chez Mathieu ? Et… ET POURQUOI T'ES LA ALORS QUE VOUS ETES CENSES NE PAS EXISTER ? »

Le robot soupira et dut tout expliquer au Fossoyeur, en lui assurant que ce n'était pas une caméra cachée et qu'il y avait même son ami Patrick Baud, que François put en effet apercevoir en train d'observer ce nouveau paysage.

 _Génial_ , pensa le cinéphile. _On a jamais autant été dans la merde !_

Après avoir vu Patrick et Cyborg en train d'échanger des informations de loin, le trio décida de s'aventurer dans la maison où ils avaient atterri. Et, comme ils avaient pu le pressentir, cette maison était tellement luxueuse que même la villa que Notch avait acheté au nez et à la barbe de Jay-Z et Beyoncé ou encore la Maison Blanche étaient des taudis à côté. Que de l'or, des diamants, de l'argent, des rubis, des saphirs, bref, tout ce que vous voulez qui soit précieux.

« Je me demande vraiment qui a pu acheter ce genre de maison, se questionna Patrick. Vous pensez que Donald Trump a encore fait sa crise ? »

« Si tu cites encore ce nom, je sens que mon urticaire va revenir, précisa la garde du corps de Murdoc.

« Tu as des crises d'urticaire ?, demanda François, intrigué.

« Je ne souhaite pas en parler plus en détail. »

Le cinéphile, qui avait l'impression croissante de nager en plein délire, allait quand même insister mais il fut interrompu par un tonitruant :

« HE ! Les gens ! Si je m'attendais à vous retrouver ici ! »

Les trois se retournèrent pour voir une personne que le Fossoyeur et son ami dénicheur de mystères reconnurent facilement.

« Jigmé ? »

« Ah non, pas du tout ! Je suis le double de ce con, hahahaha ! »

« Euh, t'es sûr que ça va dans ta tête, mec ?, questionna François, assez inquiet. Cyborg lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

« Putain, mais me dis pas que t'as déjà oublié l'histoire des Créations, des Créateurs ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais, de mon humble avis, ce monde est tellement tombé sur la tête que ça pourrait très bien être Jigmé ayant sombré dans la folie, alors ce coup d'épaule, c'était pas la peine ! »

« Sinon, intervint Patrick pour essayer de recentrer les choses, vous avez vu sa tronche ? Et je ne parle pas que de ses narines… »

En effet, toute la tête de ce Jigmé qui disait ne pas être lui, ce qui était assez étonnant car généralement, c'était plutôt un mec qui disait être quelqu'un mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment qu'on pouvait voir dans les films, était farcie de poudre blanche qui n'était visiblement pas du sucre en poudre.

« Quoi ?, dit la Création en s'apercevant des regards fixes que le trio portait sur sa tête poudrée. Je suis un baron de la drogue, c'est normal que je m'enfile de la reniflette tous les jours, arrêtez de me regarder comme si c'était surprenant ! Enfin, non, je m'en fous, vu que vous allez crever tous les trois, HAHAHAHAHA ! »

Sur ce, le faux Jigmé se mit à tirer avec un pistolet qu'il avait dégainé et, heureusement pour nos héros, brisa un cadre le représentant. Ce qui laissa l'opportunité à Cyborg Noodle de saisir 2 mitraillettes (1 pour chaque main, bien entendu) et de faire feu sur le Tony Montana de Trifouilly-Les-Oies, qui se remit à tirer sur son adversaire qui, par sa nature de robot, ne sentit que dalle. Le Fossoyeur et Axolot s'étaient planqués pour ne rien subir.

« Patrick, commença François, on est peut-être cachés mais ça n'empêche pas que si on ne s'implique pas, la seule personne pouvant nous sauver risque de se faire descendre, même si c'est un robot qui possède une capacité de résistance bien plus élevée que n'importe quel être humain. »

A ces mots, comme si le destin avait décidé d'être clément, les deux vidéastes virent une pelle descendre lentement, baignée par un rai de lumière cosmique, et se poser dans les mains du cinéphile creuseur.

« Doux Jésus, s'exclama Patrick, sans que son ami ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il a un peu volé cette expression à Mathieu Pradalet.

« Ne me dites pas que… Pupuce, c'est toi ? »

Et c'était bien elle. La pelle se mit soudainement à s'agiter en lâchant des bruits de personnage de cartoon tandis que François se mit à hocher de la tête en faisant des « Mmm mmh » prouvant sa soudaine concentration. Puis il se retourna vers son ami.

« J'ai compris ce qu'il fallait faire, dit le Fossoyeur avec un grand sérieux. Pupuce m'a expliqué comment on pouvait le vaincre. »

« De quoi ? »

« Regarde ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles, le vidéaste retourna la pelle de sorte à ce que le manche devienne le devant. Ce même manche s'ouvrit soudainement et une lumière bleutée se créa, devenant de plus en plus forte. Jusqu'à ce qu'un projectile soit relâché et alla se coller au double de Jigmé, qui fut proprement électrocuté et s'évanouit, sous le regard presque halluciné de Cyborg.

« Vous voyez, dit triomphalement François, je l'avais dit que Pupuce avait la solution ! Regardez comme il est en train de tomber dans les escaliers, ce con ! »

« J'avoue, rétorqua le double féru d'armes de Noodle, c'était bien joué sur ce coup-là ! Bon, maintenant que le gugusse est battu, je vous ramène à la planque et vous pourrez discuter avec vos copains. »

Le Fossoyeur et Axolot, enfin soulagés d'avoir une bonne nouvelle, s'empressèrent de se faire téléporter, histoire de fuir cette demeure inhospitalière…

 _5 heures plus tard_

Le double de Jigmé se réveilla et sentit qu'on lui foutait des coups de pied. Et en regardant autour de lui, il put voir une petite dizaine de Pouces Rouges lui mettre des petits coups de pied, sûrement pour vérifier s'il était mort. Il se releva, encore sonné par la dose d'électricité balancée dans sa tronche par le Fossoyeur.

« Putain, vous foutez quoi chez moi ? Il se passe rien, foutez le camp ! »

« Eh bien, dit le chef du groupe, il s'avère qu'apparemment, poto, tu aurais eu les dénommés Theurel et Baud dans ta demeure… »

« Comment vous savez… »

« Et que, vu que Cyborg Noodle était avec eux, tu te serais tellement concentré sur elle… »

« Faut dire, rétorqua un autre Pouce, ils se faisaient un gunfight 1 vs 1 et sa drogue lui nique le cerveau… »

« On t'a rien demandé. Bref, vu que tu lui tirais dessus, Theurel en a profité pour te foutre un truc électrique dans la gueule. »

« Mais… vous n'avez jamais été ici au moment de ce combat ! Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ce que j'ai fait ? »

A cette question, les Pouces ne répondirent rien et le chef se contenta de sourire de manière encore plus démente que ce que pouvait lâcher le parrain de la drogue dans ses pires jours.

« Disons que… l'heure est venue pour toi de connaître les vrais secrets de ta naissance. Et en plus, ça t'évitera de transformer encore plus de jeunes en clodos… »

Le drogué, les yeux grands ouverts, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fut fauché par une batte de base-ball et s'évanouit pour la seconde fois de la journée. Immédiatement, le groupe lui mit un masque provenant de l'épisode 10 d'Unknown Movies et sortit pour le balancer dans le coffre d'une grande voiture. Puis ils attendirent leur chef qui, lui, était occupé à déverser de l'essence dans la maison du double de Jigmé. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte d'entrée en ayant fait gaffe de ne pas tacher ses fringues d'essence, il s'alluma une clope mais ne la fuma pas, préférant la jeter là où les traînées d'essence commençaient.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, silencieusement. Et la demeure explosa, devenant instantanément un tas de ruines brûlant et fumant. Les autres Pouces semblaient presque hypnotisés par ce spectacle, tant il pouvait se révéler fascinant. Le chef s'installa dans le siège conducteur de la voiture et rapidement, tout le monde démarra, partant vers d'autres horizons…

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Si c'est le cas, ben… review ?**


	11. Quelle course épique !

**Et salut à vous, chers potos, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de « Escape to YouTube World » offert à vos yeux que j'imagine réjouis. Aussi réjouis que les mines d'enfants à qui on a offert la SuperVision (devinez d'où je tire cette vanne ?).**

 **La réunification des Créateurs est presque terminée et on va bientôt pouvoir passer aux moments d'action avec la chute programmée des Trois Rois et ce que Jack, le super-vilain, a prévu pour pimenter un peu la partie. En attendant, voici l'avant-dernier épisode de cette « Phase 1 » de la fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy !**

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

« Putain, mais courez plus vite ! »

« Tu peux parler, moi, j'ai pas de jambes ! »

« Le monstre va nous tuer et nous manger, oncle Plectrum ! Faut qu'on lui échappe ! »

Bruce Benamran et Jigmé Théaux se demandaient, pendant leur course, comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas céder à l'emprise de la folie, tellement le début de cette journée a été WTF ! D'abord, ils se réveillent dans un village de campagne leur étant inconnu, après, ils voient Plectrum et Ouki qui se mettent à leur parler en leur racontant ce qu'ils font là et en disant qu'ils devaient les aider et pour compléter le tout, une créature encapée avec un masque à gaz sur la tronche apparaît devant eux.

Ouais… sacrée journée de merde, en gros. Heureusement, ils couraient tellement vite qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune idée de ce qu'était la soif. Puis, tout le monde s'arrêta, pensant avoir semé la créature.

« Bon, les gars, demanda Jigmé, c'est quoi, ce truc ? C'est complètement le bordel ! »

« Ben, pour ce monde, rétorqua Plectrum, je te l'ai déjà dit et si j'ai besoin de recommencer, c'est que t'es sourd. »

« Eh ! »

« Par contre, pour ce truc, continua le médiator, j'en sais rien, de ce que c'est ! »

« Truc ? Truc ? Si vous dites encore une fois ce mot, je ne serai plus aussi calme. »

Le quatuor se retourna… pour voir la créature de tout à l'heure, dont la taille semblait avoir augmenté, qui les toisait presque d'un regard mauvais.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Vous me donnez mal à la tête, à hurler comme ça ! Est-ce qu'on peut au moins discuter comme des gens normaux ? »

« Alors que vous êtes un monstre énorme ?, dit Ouki. Non merci, je pense que personne n'a envie, monsieur. »

« Et si je vous disais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir vous permettre de retrouver vos amis ? Je suis de votre côté. »

« Non mais, vraiment, n'insistez… attends, le SEUL ? »

« Oui. Le seul. »

Les quatre semblèrent s'adoucir et prendre confiance.

« Bon, OK, dit Plectrum. Explique. »

La créature rapetissa soudainement pour retourner à une taille humaine et sembla être de meilleure humeur.

« Très bien. Donc, comme j'ai tenté de vous le dire avant que vous ne vous mettiez à hurler et à vous enfuir, je suis le Boogieman et je fais partie de Gorillaz. Pas en tant que musicien, mais… disons que j'ai un jour passé un pacte avec Murdoc, le bassiste, et il ne l'a pas respecté, donc je l'ai pourchassé jusqu'à ce que nos différends soient réglés à l'aimable. »

« On n'a pas envie de savoir ce que c'était, comme pacte, intervint Jigmé.

« Bref. Et vu que moi et mes amis avons involontairement créé ce monde bordélique où vous vous trouvez, ben… nous essayons de réunir les vidéastes français pour pouvoir tout faire revenir à la normale. C'est donc pour ça que je suis là devant vous et que vous devez me suivre. »

« Monsieur, demanda Ouki toujours avec sa politesse enfantine, si on vous suit, vous pourrez nous emmener à Links ? »

Boogey se tourna vers la boule de chewing-gum.

« Petit, lui dit-il, il est probable qu'un de mes potes ait déjà sauvé Breut et sa famille. Si vous me suivez, vous les retrouverez à coup sûr. »

Le sourire de la Création sembla monter à un tel point que Plectrum se mit à craindre qu'il n'explose. Et le médiator se dit que si ce… Boogieman était vraiment la seule manière qu'ils avaient de revoir leur Créateur, eh bien, peut-être que ça méritait d'essayer.

Alors, le quatuor, dans toute la fougue de la jeunesse, se réfugia dans la cape de Boogey, qui enclencha sans plus attendre son téléporteur…

 _Skype, 3 châteaux indéterminés_

« Bon, Richard, qu'as-tu à nous dire, cette fois ? »

« Eh bien, au risque de vous décevoir, pas des bonnes nouvelles… »

« Moi, je viens de faire un plan à trois avec un pingouin manchot et un escargot géant, alors je pense pouvoir rester de bonne humeur. »

« Ravi pour toi. Donc, sachez que la lutte pour contrer la réunification des Créateurs semble moins marcher que ce que j'avais prévu. Nos Pouces Rouges tombent comme des mouches et les autres Belliqueux ayant tenté de les affronter ont tous échoué. Ils ne sont pas morts, mais ont de sérieuses blessures à leur ego. »

« J'ai vu les vidéos des combats contre les Pouces Rouges. Et la seule chose que je me dis, c'est : vous avez déjà essayé avec un reste de ces gars-là, les mecs ? Ils ont un cul… »

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas, personnellement. »

« Oui, oui. Et donc, ce que je souhaiterais, c'est qu'on commence à prendre un peu plus ça comme un truc personnel. Un truc qui pourrait causer notre perte si on n'arrive pas à vaincre ces foutus musiciens ! »

« Je pense qu'il ne me faudra pas trop de temps pour en faire mes soumis, ga… PUTAIN ! »

« Hé, remarque, là, tu ne l'as dit qu'une seule fois et on a pas eu besoin de te le rappeler. Finalement, les mauvaises habitudes, ça s'estompe. »

« Merci, Lennon. Vraiment, merci. »

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Vous le sentez, là, l'effondrement à venir du régime féodal dans lequel la France est plongée ? Si vous le sentez, laissez une review pour accélérer sa chute !**

 **Tshaw !**


	12. Comment parler aux gosses

**Et le grand** **bonjour à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Le dernier chapitre de la réunification des vidéastes ! Enfin, mes amis, ils vont tous pouvoir commencer à réfléchir à des trucs pour faire tomber le régime ! Mais avant ça… ce chapitre ! Que j'espère que vous allez apprécier !**

 **Enjoy !**

Victor et Kriss avaient un gros mal de tête bien relou. Et à la fois, c'était étonnant… et pas étonnant. Etonnant, car quand Henry avait téléporté les vidéastes dans le futur, tout le monde s'était évanoui, sauf eux. Pas étonnant, car en arrivant, ils s'étaient cognés directement contre 2D, ce qui les avait maintenus réveillés mais leur avaient bien niqué le crâne.

Ce qui fit que le cinéphile était d'humeur un peu plus exécrable et que le schizophrène crut, en voyant Stuart, que pour ses épisodes sur la drogue, il aurait dû ne pas tester toutes les drogues dont il parlerait.

« Victor, dit le présentateur de Minute Papillon en se tournant vers son ami, est-ce que comme moi, tu le vois ? »

« Tu veux parler de 2D, le chanteur de Gorillaz, engoncé dans un sweat gris et nous regardant comme si on était des Keanu Reeves en puissance, tout en jetant son regard autre part comme s'il craignait de se faire assassiner ? »

« OK, donc je suis pas en train d'halluciner tout seul et tu le vois ! Parfait ! »

 _Au fond, c'est peut-être plus une bonne idée de se faire passer pour fictifs_ , se dit Stu-Pot, qui fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées par les deux ayant dégainé des feuilles de papier et des crayons sortis de nulle part pour lui demander des autographes.

Et le chanteur aurait pu s'apprêter à le faire de bonne grâce si des paroles martiales et dures n'avaient pas attiré l'attention du trio. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le lieu d'où venaient les paroles et tombèrent sur un groupe de Pouces Rouges menés d'explosifs. Le chef de ce groupe était en train de littéralement aboyer sur 2 gamins terrorisés pour, de ce que les trois voyaient, les forcer à essayer leurs explosifs.

De plus, ces 2 gamins n'étaient pas n'importe qui : c'était Mathieu déguisé en Geek et un second Kriss déguisé en Gamin. Oui, 2D n'ayant pas encore briefé les deux, ils ne savent pas tout sur les Créateurs, les Créations et la prophétie que vous connaissez depuis un peu plus de 5 chapitres.

« Pourquoiiiiii ? »

« Y'a pas de pourquoi qui tienne ! Balancez ces putain de bombes ! »

« Mais, monsieur, y'a des gens innocents, on va les tuer et c'est pas bien. »

« JE M'EN FOUS ! Vous avez déjà de la chance de ne pas avoir été exécutés, c'est pas pour me les casser quotidiennement ! »

« Pourquoiiiiii ? »

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Mais… »

Là, le Pouce s'énerva franchement et saisit les enfants par le col, ce qui les terrorisa encore plus.

« Y'A AUCUN MAIS QUI TIENNE ! VOUS ALLEZ PRENDRE CES BOMBES ET LES JETER SINON… je me ferai un plaisir de rappeler au Geek ce que lui faisait subir un des Rois. »

« Hé, vous ! Lâchez ces gosses ! »

Le vilain n'eut pas le temps de voir Victor se précipiter contre lui qu'il fut projeté au sol et se fit tabasser par le créateur d'Unknown Movies, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse (le Pouce, hein, pas Victor). Les deux gamins étaient à présent sauvés de ce qui devait être leur geôlier, ce qui fit que Kriss et 2D purent sortir de leur cachette de fortune.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda le Geek.

« C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir, rétorqua l'homme à la coiffure démentielle.

« Pourquoiiiiii ? Vous êtes pas au courant de la prophétie ? »

« Non mais, intervint Stuart, j'allais leur expliquer, les enfants ! »

Le membre de Gorillaz s'empressa donc de raconter la fameuse histoire que vous connaissez bien avant de questionner les 2 enfants sur ce qu'ils faisaient et pourquoi un Pouce Rouge était en train de leur gueuler dessus en les menaçant de viol. Voici ce qu'ils racontèrent : comme beaucoup de Neutres, sans leurs créateurs et jeunes comme ils l'étaient, ils se retrouvèrent à errer dans les rues, complètement perdus et devant accomplir des actions répréhensibles pour survivre.

Puis, ils s'étaient fait capturer par les Pouces Rouges, qui pensaient les tuer proprement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendirent compte que leurs cobayes testeurs d'explosifs étaient morts après qu'une mamie ayant subi 3 explosions sur sa maison, avait pété un boulard et crié « APPELEZ. LA. POLICE ! CES. POUCES ROUGES. SONT. DES. DEBILES PROFONDS ! » avant de prendre un sabre et de massacrer tous les testeurs. Résultat, les deux gamins avaient eu le poste, placés sous la surveillance d'un Pouce Rouge particulièrement dément et sadique.

« Ben, heureusement qu'on vous a trouvés !, s'exclama Kriss. Qui sait ce que ce fou aurait pu vous faire… »

Stu-Pot proposa de rentrer à la planque tous ensemble pour pouvoir retrouver les autres, ce que tout le monde approuva joyeusement. Et c'est ainsi que le quintette se téléporta vers le lieu où tout le monde les attendait…

 _Château de Jack_

« Ce que tu vas voir, je ne l'ai montré qu'à très peu de gens, même pas à Ferdinand. »

L'observateur de la France faisait parcourir à Sasha divers couloirs de son domaine. Il lui avait dit que « le moment était venu, à présent… ».

« En fait, il s'avère qu'après l'incident qui a créé ce monde, je me suis mis à le parcourir et j'ai « collecté » diverses Créations. Je les ai trouvées dans des étendues vides, parcourant ce nouveau monde sans volonté, sans but. Et je leur ai promis un foyer et une façon de devenir des ombres sans peur et sans lâcheté. »

« C'est tellement beau, ces rimes que tu fais là, s'amusa la chanteuse.

« Merci ! Et je pense qu'on est arrivés… »

Sur ce, Jack ouvrit une grande porte et les deux débouchèrent dans une pièce non-éclairée, à part par la porte. L'homme plein de mystères s'approcha de quelques pas et cria :

« LES ENFANTS ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! »

La membre des VoxMakers fut étonnée, vu que rien ne se produit. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le sol se mette à trembler, ce qui provoqua en elle un mouvement d'inquiétude.

« Il se passe quoi, là ?, demanda-t-elle.

« C'est normal, répondit Jack. Ils arrivent. »

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Sasha put voir de multiples humains et monstres arriver de toutes les manières, en marchant, en courant, en sautant contre les murs, en surfant sur l'air… le tout en poussant des cris de bêtes ou de damnés. Ces mystérieuses créatures vinrent se planter devant l'observateur. Et ce n'était pas le plus étonnant. Le plus étonnant se manifesta par cette question qui brûla les lèvres de la chanteuse de Starrysky dès qu'elle vit ces personnages.

« Mais… est-ce que ces gens… ne seraient pas des rockers ? »

« Tout juste, répondit son amant. Ces créatures sont les Créations de musiciens de rock ou de metal morts depuis plusieurs années. Mais il manque encore des gens… GYDIAS ! Je t'offre aujourd'hui l'opportunité de te venger de celui qui t'a tué ! »

Immédiatement, une bande de fantômes vint se poser sur le sol. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des fantômes normaux par le fait qu'ils ressemblaient à des dessins de comics particulièrement réalistes. Deux d'entre eux, semblant être les chefs, se détachèrent : un gars en sweat bleu avec des lunettes et des cheveux longs et un sosie du Fossoyeur de Films habillé comme un policier.

« Jack, c'est gentil de me rendre une petite visite !, dit l'esprit en sweat bleu, probablement le fameux Gydias. Et je vois que tu as amené de la compagnie, dit-il en regardant Sasha… avant que le fantôme Theurel ne le baffe en lui rappelant que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils étaient là.

« En effet, Commissaire. Vous vous souvenez, la 1ère fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, que je vous avais promis une opportunité de prendre votre revanche sur le Tueur ? »

Les fantômes acquiescèrent.

« Eh bien, maintenant, vu que tous vos copains sont de sortie pour aller faire une bataille épique, je me suis dit que vous aviez enfin l'opportunité de réaliser votre rêve. »

Le collecteur de Créations put juste entendre le Commissaire lâcher un petit « Je savais qu'il finirait par s'en prendre une par nos soins, ce connard… » et Gydias acquiescer une nouvelle fois.

« Maintenant, mes amis, reprit-il en s'adressant à tout le monde, vous aussi, vous avez des Créateurs à venger… alors, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Sur ce, les Créations poussèrent un cri de guerre galvanisant et disparurent toutes dans un grand nuage noir, sous le regard halluciné de Sasha et celui, nettement plus amusé, de Jack…

 **Voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Si vous voulez savoir, les fantômes convoqués dans le chapitre sont en fait les dessins faits par le talentueux Dunklayth pour le Ulule de la saison 3 d'Unknown Movies, qui représentaient à la manière de comics, donc, les victimes du Tueur, incluant le Commissaire et Gydias. Ces dessins étaient tellement badass que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les mettre comme antagonistes… mais pas trop.**

 **Et pour ce qui s'agit de Créations de groupes de rock/metal, je vous spoile quelques groupes : Rammstein, Slipknot, Alice Cooper, Marilyn Manson, Ghost. Voilà.**

 **Si tout cela vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Tshaw !**


	13. Solitude, on t'encule !

**Et salut tout le monde, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de « Gorillaz : Escape to YouTube World » qui sera essentiellement basé sur l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau groupe de résistants. Et des résistants auxquels on ne pense pas assez quand on fait des fanfics Web Shows, à mon humble avis. Je vous laisse les découvrir.**

 **Enjoy !**

« NON, NON, NON ! A la solitude ! »

Cela faisait 5 heures (oui, vraiment 5 heures) que cet homme à la fabuleuse barbe tenant un panneau avec marqué « _Solitude, solitude, on t'encule !_ » s'époumonait comme un forcené en hurlant que la solitude n'aurait rien de lui, surtout pas sa liberté de penser. Dire que les riverains et les passants étaient soit hilares, soit importunés par le bruit, c'était un euphémisme.

Sa diatribe contre la solitude aurait pu continuer si un Pouce Rouge étonnamment calme, au contraire de beaucoup de ses semblables, n'était pas venu l'accoster.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît… »

« Oui ?, répondit le barbu.

« Vous savez pourquoi je vous arrête ? »

« Non ! »

« Parce que d'une : vous dérangez tout le monde. De deux : vous n'avez jamais demandé à organiser une manifestation. Et de trois : est-ce que par hasard, vous ne seriez pas le dénommé Vincent Tirel ? »

L'homme prit un visage fort étonné.

« Comment le savez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Aucune importance. Par contre, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me suivre. »

« Euh… vous savez aussi comment je pourrais retrouver mes potes, aussi ? Ça fait 2 ans et demi, je crois, que je les cherche et… »

« Mais oui, mais oui, dit le Pouce pour balayer la question.

« On parle de moi ? »

Instantanément, l'humanoïde se retourna… et fut tranché en deux par une magnifique hache. Car sachez bien que les haches et les mitraillettes sont les armes ayant le plus de succès en termes de chiffres de vente pour ce qui concerne ce monde. Et la tête de Vincent prit une magnifique expression de surprise en voyant qui avait impitoyablement tué le Pouce.

Devant lui se trouvait 2 jeunes hommes : le premier avait un blouson de cuir, une casquette « SOS Fantômes » et une barbe de 3 jours tandis que le deuxième possédait des instruments de musique plein les mains, les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil. Cet homme, d'ailleurs, posa son matériel et prit le mort en photo avant que son acolyte ne le réprimande.

« Putain, PV ! On a dit qu'on arrêtait de prendre des photos de tout ! »

« Non mais, c'est parce que… »

« Oui, les vieux réflexes de _Mission 404_ , je sais ! Mais c'est pas une raison, c'était il y a je sais pas combien de temps ! »

« WOH WOH WOH !, intervint Vincent pour essayer de recentrer. FloBer ? C'est toi ? Mais… ton œil droit, il lui est arrivé quoi ? Et pourquoi Paul-Victor est avec toi ? Et… pourquoi, alors que j'ai pas arrêté de vous chercher, c'est juste maintenant que vous êtes là ? J'y comprends plus rien ! »

En effet, comme le co-créateur de Suricate l'avait remarqué, son ami n'avait plus son œil droit. Ou si, mais c'était un œil cybernétique.

« Justement, mec !, répondit Florent. Si on est là juste maintenant, c'est parce que si tu avais suivi ce gars, tu aurais été arrêté et torturé jusqu'à ce que tu leur dises ce qu'ils voulaient entendre ! »

« Et pour son œil droit, compléta le musicien, on expliquera plus tard. Là, faut qu'on te ramène à la planque. »

Et tout à coup, sans que Vincent ne puisse poser d'autre question, les deux créateurs de vidéos l'emmenèrent. Ils marchèrent pendant 15 minutes, PV servant d'éclaireur pour voir si des Pouces Rouges n'étaient pas postés en embuscade ou faisaient une patrouille. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison noire et FloBer se posta devant la porte avant de toquer.

« Mot de passe ?, répondit une voix derrière la porte.

« Tu dis ça parce que je suis noir ET blanc ? »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« OK, c'est bon, vous pouvez entrer. On se demandait quand vous alliez revenir. »

Immédiatement, le trio entra dans la maison. Et le grand barbu put voir que tous les gens étant présents ici… étaient ses amis qu'il avait recherché pendant si longtemps, ce qui expliquait qu'il en voulait très fort à la solitude, quelque part. Lucien, Greg, Julien, Raphaël, Adrien, Dédo, tout le monde était là. Même ceux qui étaient partis comme Davy, Antoine ou les Airnadette se trouvaient dans cette maison.

Après des retrouvailles qui furent, mine de rien, chargées en émotions, Florent fit asseoir Vincent et lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour où ce dernier s'était rendu dans les locaux de Golden Moustache et n'avait trouvé personne : tous les auteurs et comédiens avaient été attaqués à leurs domiciles respectifs par ces gens similaires à celui qui avait interpellé le co-créateur de Suricate dans la rue. Par chance, ces mêmes domiciles possédaient énormément d'objets contondants, ce qui avait permis à tout le monde de s'enfuir. Problème, ils ne pouvaient pas contacter leurs potes et s'étaient résolus à traîner dans les rues tandis que les Trois Rois installaient et consolidaient leur pouvoir tyrannique.

Et c'est finalement Davy qui avait été le catalyseur de la réunion. Lui et son vieil ami Monsieur Poulpe s'étaient rencontrés par hasard et avaient entendu parler de certains mouvements de résistance, dont celui mené par Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Ce fut avec le dialogue que le chauve et le mou décidèrent de parcourir la France pour réunir les autres. Autant dire qu'au début, ce ne fut pas de la tarte.

Ils ont dû se baser uniquement sur des renseignements fournis par les riverains qui ont dû regarder des portraits. Mais des portraits uniquement dessinés par Erwan, qui ne se souvenait pas très bien des visages des membres du Golden, faut dire, il était parti depuis tellement de temps… Mais le temps, justement, et la patience ont fait qu'ils ont pu tous se réunir, Vincent étant donc le dernier à être revenu.

« Et là, dit FloBer en terminant son récit, y'a Aude, David, Justine et Carlito qui sont partis voir s'il y avait du nouveau, on attend qu'ils reviennent… »

A peine avait-il évoqué ceci que quatre personnes semblant très épuisées entrèrent. Les susnommés, bien évidemment.

« …et donc, pendant qu'on interrogeait un mec sur le retour des Gorillaz, parce que la prophétie, tout ça, on s'est fait repérer par un Pouce Rouge qui semblait avoir pris 12 tasses de café en plus d'avoir une partie de son cerveau cramée. Immédiatement, vous vous doutez bien qu'il a pointé ses armes sur nous et qu'il nous a menacés. Mais Justine savait très bien, après avoir essayé, que le coup de leur caresser la barbe, ça les rendait pacifiques… »

« Attends, comme dans…, demanda le barbu.

« Exactement. Donc, elle lui a gratté la barbe et peu à peu, il a lâché ses armes et il s'est mis à ronronner comme un chaton. Et donc, McFly lui a mis une grenade sur… vous savez quoi. Ce qui fait qu'on s'est échappés et que lui, il a explosé. Mais ça a pas suffi pour le tuer et il a tenté de nous poursuivre et a hurlé des insanités sur nos parents que vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre, je pense. Ce qui fait que Carlito a utilisé sa guitare pour le décapiter. Et donc voilà. »

Le créateur de avait la bouche bée devant le long récit que Aude a fait de leur chasse aux nouvelles fraîches. Ce monde est définitivement tombé sur la tête.

« Par contre, on a réussi à apprendre la position des Gorillaz et on sait même que la Création de Raphaël… »

« Lequel ?, demanda PV. Parce que comme il y en a deux… »

« La Création du Raphaël avec la coiffure que tout le monde n'arrête pas de comparer avec celle de Antoine Daniel, même que c'est relou à force. »

« J'avoue !, répondit le susnommé, qui observait la terre et le ciel avec des écrans vidéo géants.

« Oui. Donc, sa Création est présente avec, bien sûr, celles de Florent Dorin et de Slim. Et il faudrait qu'on les contacte vite. Les Trois Rois sont puissants et même avec beaucoup de personnes à leurs côtés, ce ne sera jamais assez… »

« Les gars !, intervint Julien Josselin. Y'a du nouveau ! On a repéré un truc bizarre dans le ciel. »

Aussitôt, les membres du Golden se réunirent autour des écrans. Sur ces fameux écrans, une forme assez floue mais visiblement humaine fendait les cieux avec ses ailes et passait près de leur planque. Non, en fait, elle venait de la frôler. Les vidéastes furent soulagés, ce n'était pas une menace pour eux. Mais alors, qu'était-ce ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils devaient partir et retrouver les autres. Car maintenant, le régime allait s'effondrer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps…

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Oui, je trouvais qu'à part Suricate, y'avait pas beaucoup de fanfics avec Golden Moustache alors que franchement, ils le méritent tous autant qu'ils sont.**

 **Si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez utiliser mes travaux pour en faire des podfics !**

 **Tshaw !**


	14. Feuer Frei !

**Et salut à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Non, vous n'êtes pas en train de regarder un nouveau chapitre de « One Clip, One Story » mais plutôt le chapitre 14 de « Escape to YouTube World ». Mais alors, pourquoi ce titre pouvant prêter à confusion ? Rassurez-vous, tout va vous être expliqué ici !**

 **Et en plus, y'a le Lennon qui se prend une grosse raclée donc vraiment, ça ne peut que plaire ! Quoi ? C'est un peu sadique de ne se reposer que sur cet argument ? Désolé, je comprends pas…**

 **Enjoy, donc !**

« Bon, un dernier check-up. Les armes ? »

« Prêtes. »

« Les gars, ils sont bons ? »

« Rechargés à bloc. »

« Et la Camaro ? »

« Opérationnelle. »

« Super ! Bon, en voiture ! Ce foutu Pyro-Barbare va tellement en chier sa race qu'il n'appartiendra à plus aucune ethnicité, je vous le dis ! »

Et ce fut sur ces paroles que l'Ermite Moderne n'aurait pas renié, parce que c'est lui qui a inventé cette citation, que Murdoc s'installa dans sa voiture customisée et lui, ainsi que tous les autres, Gorillaz comme vidéastes, dégainèrent leurs armes alors même qu'une bonne partie des gens se trouvaient dans le coffre de la Camaro.

« Sinon, pourquoi on utilise cette voiture pour aller dans le château de Lennon ?, demanda Antoine.

« Mais ils te l'ont déjà dit !, dit le Fossoyeur. C'est parce qu'avec ça, on pourra détruire facilement les murs dudit château, ce qui surprendra les Pouces Rouges qui peuvent s'y trouver. Avec ça, on pourra en tuer un maximum sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, ce qui privera le Roi de soutiens. Et après ça, on lui défonce sa sale gueule ! »

« Aaaaaaah… d'accord. Mais c'est pas plus simple de s'infiltrer discrètement-AAAAAAAAH PUTAIN VOUS POUVEZ PAS PREVENIR QUAND CA DEMARRE, SERIEUX ? »

En effet, le bassiste avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur et la Camaro noire avait démarré au quart de tour, ce qui en déséquilibra certains. Murdoc appuya sur l'accélérateur plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que le véhicule ferait le plus de dégâts possible et cela marcha, puisque les murs de l'imposante bâtisse furent détruits dès lors que la voiture les toucha.

En un instant, les vidéastes ainsi que les musiciens sortirent de la Camaro en faisant des figures trop stylées, avant de saisir leurs armes et de tirer sur les Pouces qui étaient présents. Ils explosèrent en lâchant des cris de douleur/gargouillis/insultes (ne rayez aucune mention inutile, il n'y en a pas) dans leur dernier souffle. Oui, c'est pas glorieux, leur façon de mourir mais que voulez-vous, ils ne sont pas très intelligents, à certains moments.

« Bon, c'était très beau, les gars, commenta Jigmé, mais ce château a l'air super grand, comment on va pouvoir le retrouver ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, vu que François était occupé à utiliser Pupuce pour défoncer les murs pas encore défoncés du château et que les autres le suivaient.

« Bon ben, j'ai rien dit, lâcha le Tibétain avant de suivre ses compagnons.

Ce fut après 10 minutes fort éprouvantes pour notre ami cinéphile et sa précieuse pelle que tout ce petit monde se retrouva dans une pièce dotée d'une superbe piscine olympique, d'un plongeoir tout aussi magnifique et d'une décoration encore plus luxueuse que ce que François, Patrick et Cyborg Noodle avaient vu chez le double de Jigmé. Le niveau de luxe et, paradoxalement, de kitsch de cette décoration étaient encore plus visibles qu'à Graceland, la propriété d'Elvis Presley.

« Eh bien ! Vous voilà enfin, chers adversaires ! Nous vous attendions avec impatience ! »

Cette phrase prononcée sur un air théâtral fit lever à tout le monde les yeux. Et ils virent un cerf pouvant être attiré avec un appeau et un sosie de Chachou… euh, le Roi Lennon et Lilith, excusez-moi. D'ailleurs, 2D et Noodle ne purent s'empêcher de se marrer en voyant à quoi ressemblait le Lennon, tellement il était loin de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

« Bon, dit le fameux « cerf », je sais qui je tuerai en premier, au moins. »

« Ah non, intervint Victor, tu sais pas parce que tout le monde te trouve ridicule. Mais on se retint, nous. »

« J'avoue, gros ! J'ai cru voir une grue. »

« Quoi, demanda Ouki, c'était pas un chevreuil ? »

« BON, on peut arrêter, ouais ?, questionna le Pyro-Barbare. Parce que je pense que sinon, on ne fera pas que vous tuer… »

Le plongeoir sur lequel les 2 antagonistes étaient perchés explosa alors même que le Roi n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. En effet, Cyborg avait tiré un missile droit sur eux et le Lennon, ainsi que Lilith, se vautrèrent au sol de manière bien peu glori… comme des merdes, ouais, on peut dire ça.

« Si c'était pour nous menacer de viol, humain, je pense qu'on pouvait s'en passer. C'est tellement peu original, ces choses dans le genre. »

« Ouais, j'avoue, compléta Benzaie.

Leurs deux ennemis se relevèrent et là, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils leur foncent dessus. Mais un sifflement se fit soudainement entendre… un sifflement à la fois profond et aigu, beau et… angélique.

« Attendez une minute, intervint Links. Ce sifflement… je le reconnais. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. »

« Et c'est quoi ?, demanda Mathieu.

« C'est… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, vu que les fenêtres de la pièce où tout le monde se trouvait explosèrent et se brisèrent sous un déluge de feu. L'assistance resta là, à contempler le nuage de fumée devant eux jusqu'à ce qu'il dissipe, laissant apparaître un homme au visage sale et assez âgé mais aux muscles apparents (et huilés, vu qu'on se reflétait dedans) et aux ailes métalliques. Et ce fut là qu'un déclic se produisit chez Alexis. Le visage de cet homme lui était extrêmement familier.

« REPLI !, hurla-t-il. Il fit bien car l'homme mystérieux utilisa ses ailes pour lâcher une pluie de feu sur le château et plus particulièrement ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Plusieurs se planquèrent mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'autres. Heureusement, Cyborg Noodle et Henry Castafolte, de par leur nature, étaient résistants au feu et purent déchaîner leur puissance de feu (quand je vous disais que le titre était mérité) sur leur attaquant surprise.

Même le Pyro-Barbare et Lilith, abandonnant leurs cibles premières, se jetèrent sur cet Ange de la Mort les ayant pris par surprise. Cela ne fit rien à ce dernier, qui les mit à terre très facilement, malgré toutes les balles qui pleuvaient sur lui. Puis il se prit une flèche d'arc. Et cela dut lui faire quelque chose, vu qu'il se retourna et déploya ses ailes avant de foncer dans les cieux pour attaquer le deuxième ange que personne ne put voir, vu qu'il se situait assez loin du château.

Là, sûrement que le combat initial aurait dû reprendre mais non, ils continuèrent à tirer sur l'ange aux ailes noires.

« Bon Dieu, Links, hurla Kriss, c'est quoi, ce bordel ? »

« Till Lindemann ! Le chanteur de Rammstein ! Je l'ai reconnu ! Ses ailes en métal, c'est celles qu'il arbore quand le groupe joue « Engel ». Et elles peuvent cracher de ces flammes ! Par contre, je sais pas pourquoi il attaque. »

« Vous inquiétez pas !, dit le Fossoyeur. Je vais lui faire ravaler ses trucs aussi sec ! Hé, toi ! »

Il avait appelé l'Engel de sa voix forte et charismatique. Ce dernier se retourna.

« _Komm her, schmutzig Ficker !_ »

A ces mots, l'insulté fonça vers le cinéphile, oubliant le second ange.

« PUTAIN, François, cria Patrick, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? »

« Je sais ce que je fais. »

Et alors que Till (ou en tout cas, celui qui lui ressemblait en tous points) commençait à lâcher de gigantesques flammes en direction du Fossoyeur, ce dernier tira un projectile électrique comme celui qui avait vaincu le double de Jigmé. Leur ennemi rabattit ses ailes et se posa sur le sol de manière extrêmement stylée, ses pieds dérapant sur le sol jusqu'à l'arrêt. Le Roi Lennon lui balança ses propres flammes tandis que François fonça vers le Teuton et lui planta Pupuce en plein dans le ventre. Cela immobilisa ce dernier.

Les autres sortirent de leurs cachettes et s'approchèrent de leur assaillant, qui ne faisait plus rien. Ou plutôt si, il commençait à trembler.

« Regardez comme il tremble !, lâcha Lennon. Sûrement qu'il a compris à quel point je suis puissant ! Ça lui apprendra à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. »

« Non, dit Links. Son expression faciale ne traduit pas de peur. C'est vraiment bizarre. Et c'est moi où il devient de plus en plus rouge ? »

Et en effet, l'Engel devenait de plus en plus rouge, tandis que ses tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés. Encore plus bizarre, ses muscles se mettaient à prendre les mêmes couleurs que le feu. Non, il prenait la même couleur que le feu. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et Alexis voulait sûrement dire quelque chose, mais il ne put pas le faire.

Till explosa. L'une des explosions les plus fortes qui ne se sont jamais produites. Tout le monde en fut projeté contre les murs, voire plus loin et tout le château fut touché. Raph fut projeté jusqu'à une entrée ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il n'était plus suffisamment conscient pour savoir ce genre de choses. Néanmoins, il put voir… une autre silhouette humaine ? Qui donc avait pu entrer dans le château ? La silhouette se baissa et le jeune homme vit… son Créateur en train de le jucher sur ses épaules ? C'était vrai ? Enfin, vu qu'il sombra, il ne vit plus rien à part qu'il entendait des trucs genre « Allez, allez, allez, on se bouge ! »…

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **La phrase en allemand dite par le Fossoyeur est, si j'en crois Google Traduction, la manière de dire « Viens ici, sale enculé ! » dans cette langue. Sur ce petit trivia, je vous invite à laisser une review où à faire un podfic si vous avez aimé !**

 **Tshaw !**


	15. Renaissance DES phénix

**Salut à tous, c'est votre ami MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Après cette attaque et la copieuse défaite subie par tout le monde, que va-t-il se passer ? Réponse tout de suite !**

 **Enjoy !**

Il reprit conscience lentement. Très lentement. Sa vision était floue mais il pouvait sentir que quelqu'un le soignait. Et il savait qu'il était dans un endroit disposant d'un toit. Petit à petit, sa vision s'améliora et il vit juste au-dessus de lui quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait en tous points. Oui, son Créateur. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« Ah, t'es réveillé ?, lui dit-il. J'ai eu peur, je me suis dit « C'est horrible, j'ai à peine rencontré ma Création qu'elle est morte sous mes yeux ! » Mais finalement, je peux être rassuré ! »

« Mais… où on… se trouve ?, articula faiblement Raph.

« Dans une planque qu'on a trouvé. Par chance, y'avait du matériel suffisant pour qu'on puisse vous soigner tous. »

Le comparse du Visiteur du Futur tenta de bouger mais il sentit automatiquement une grande douleur dans ses os et sur son corps.

« Fais attention, le prévint Raphaël. Ton corps a eu de grosses brûlures et si tu veux marcher, va falloir que tu sois très prudent. »

« Les autres… les autres… »

« Ils sont tous là. Enfin, presque. Certains ne se sont pas encore réveillés et d'autres ont encore plus de blessures que toi. Je pense que tu peux peut-être t'imaginer chanceux. Par contre, désolé pour vous mais… »

« De quoi ? »

« TheFantasio974 est mort. L'explosion l'a complètement carbonisé. Il a péri sur le coup. Et j'ai bien peur pour le Panda et Benzaie. Ils ont d'importantes blessures. Si au moins un des deux s'en sort, ce sera un miracle… »

« Laissez-moi sortir de ce lit ! Je vais très bien, je vous dis ! »

Les deux Raphaël se retournèrent et virent Murdoc en train d'essayer de sortir de son lit tandis que Greg Romano tentait de le convaincre d'y rester.

« Alors que tu es brûlé au second, voire troisième degré, si je dis pas de conneries ? C'est pas prudent. »

« J'ai survécu à des attaques de pirates, à des séjours en Enfer. C'est pas ce genre de choses qui mettra le vieux Murdoc Niccals à terre ! »

« Il faut que tu sois soigné. Quoi que tu en dises. Tout le monde doit être soigné, sinon comment vous voulez espérer vaincre les deux autres Rois ? »

A cette évocation, Raph se souvint que Lennon et Lilith avaient aussi été touchés par l'explosion. Il voulut questionner son Créateur, mais celui-ci avait déjà prévu la question.

« Je ne peux pas affirmer qu'ils sont morts. On n'a pas trouvé leurs corps. Et pour tout dire, on s'en foutait un peu, vu que c'était des connards. »

« J'avoue… »

Le jeune homme sentit sa douleur se calmer et il put enfin se lever. Il marcha lentement, un pied devant l'autre, et avec précaution pour voir ses compagnons d'armes dans un bien triste état. Pour tout dire, les seuls à être à peu près en forme, c'était Henry et Cyborg Noodle, qui étaient en train de se faire un peu rafistoler par Slimane-Baptiste Berhoun. A part ça, il ne put voir que des gens étendus sur des lits, certains gémissant de douleur, d'autres étant endormis, d'autres encore essayant de balbutier on ne sait quoi.

Ce spectacle attrista le pauvre Raph, qui regagna son lit en se demandant ce qui allait se passer, toujours sous les regards à la fois compatissants et inquiets de son Créateur. Les jours suivants furent tristes et gris comme un jour de pluie. Certes, ils y en avaient qui se réveillaient mais ils étaient encore trop faibles pour faire ne serait-ce que lever la main. Le troisième jour, Raph entendit Adrien Ménielle parler à Mathieu et à ses personnalités restantes pour leur dire que le Panda avait finalement succombé à ses blessures. Le présentateur de SLG lui-même étant encore dans un sale état, il ne put pas rendre visite à sa personnalité décédée pour lui dire « au revoir ». Mais tout le monde avait pleuré. Maître Panda avait été l'un des résistants les plus farouches et durant les moments où il y avait seulement lui, son ami cubique et le présentateur de WTC, c'était lui qui redonnait espoir aux deux autres quand ils se disaient que rien ne marcherait.

Le quatrième jour, l'ami du Visiteur put apprendre l'identité de celui qui avait combattu l'Engel : c'était AngelMJ. Et il n'était pas seul, vu qu'il était accompagné de Dunklayth et Kriza Lied, qui s'étaient joints aux membres de Golden Moustache pour soigner ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Puis une semaine passa encore. Et le douzième jour, comme par magie, quelques-uns des vidéastes sortirent : les Greniers, Mathieu, Antoine, François, Patrick, Bruce et Alexis. Mais ils ne semblaient pas normaux, comme si on les avait transformés. Ils titubaient, bredouillaient des drôles de propos quand ils ne se mettaient pas à hurler sans aucune raison. Parfois, ils devaient aller vomir aux toilettes alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas d'intoxication alimentaire. Ce fut Angel qui donna la réponse à ceux qui se posaient la question : il leur avait donné des élixirs de sa fabrication, vu qu'il avait acquis des capacités en alchimie (comme quoi, _Full Metal Alchemist_ , ça marche, parfois…), et les effets se manifesteraient bientôt.

Puis certains commençaient à voir Mathieu avec des ailes de dragon, Fred en train de discuter avec des arbres quand il sortait ou encore Links qui surgissait d'un mur, quand il ne crachait pas de l'acide. Tout ceci commençait à atteindre le moral des autres et si les soigneurs ne s'étaient occupés de personne, le taux de suicides aurait été énorme ! Au final, 3 semaines passèrent encore jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se rétablisse, bien que leur mental ait eu des cicatrices qui prendraient un bon bout de temps à se guérir.

Et puis…

« Laissez-moi passer, bordel ! Je dois voir ce con ! »

Cet homme s'exprimant avec une délicatesse et une classe inégalable, c'est le vendeur du Hard Corner. Il est arrivé il y a quelques secondes, exprimant son souhait de voir son Créateur. Bien évidemment, on lui a fait comprendre que ça n'allait pas être possible mais il ne voulut rien entendre. Il allait le voir, il devait le voir.

Alors, il poussa tout le monde et entra dans la chambre où Benzaie reposait avant de le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant.

« REVEILLE-TOI, TETE DE NŒUD ! Bon sang, tu vas pas claquer comme ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait ! Tu rêves tout debout, mon con ! Allez, ouvre un œil, merde ! Tu vas pas mourir à cause d'une saloperie de Germain, quand même ? »

Aucune réaction. Le vendeur semblait fulminer. Ce qui était étonnant, vu qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'émotions pour personne. Il arrêta finalement de secouer Benjamin et le reposa avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

« Au fait, j'ai un acheteur très intéressé par ta figurine d'Alduin, de l'édition collector de _Skyrim_ , est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire si je peux la lui vendre ? »

« Gnein zkoi ? Le premier qui revend ça, il a ma main sur la gueule ! »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Benzaie s'était réveillé. Et tout ça grâce à quelqu'un ayant trouvé « les mots justes ». Oui, ce monde était tombé sur la tête. Définitivement.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Si vous avez aimé, laissez une review. Si vous avez surkiffé, vous pouvez en faire un podfic !**

 **Tshaw !**


	16. Super Forms Ready Or Not

**Et bonjour à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, c'est comme vous voulez) !**

 **Oui, le dernier chapitre a laissé une impression de fatalité et de désespoir, mais grâce aux élixirs d'AngelMJ, certains vidéastes ont évolué et les combats vont pouvoir reprendre… avec encore plus de personnes et des superpouvoirs ! Et ça va être bien.**

 **Enjoy, donc !**

La première seconde où ils purent revoir le soleil, ce fut comme s'ils redécouvraient le monde, comme si on les avait fait renaître à nouveau. Faut dire, presque 1 mois à reposer dans des lits avec la perpétuelle impression de mourir à petit feu, tu m'étonnes que le soleil, on n'ait plus la possibilité de le voir !

Mais le plus important était là : la Web Team était redevenue ces gars allant faire chuter un régime qui aurait pu les faire passer de vie à trépas. Et le prochain Roi, ils allaient le tuer ou sinon, le mettre tellement mal en point que ça serait comme s'ils l'avaient tué. Avec Golden Moustache, AngelMJ, Dunklayth et Kriza Lied en plus dans leurs rangs, ça allait être encore plus du gâteau !

Mais pour l'instant, maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis, Wendy et Jack avaient dit qu'il fallait se rendre pas loin du château du Roi Richard, la Résistance allant se joindre à eux pour renverser la Création d'Antoine. Alors, ils marchèrent et marchèrent. Ils étaient comme des pèlerins traversant de longues distances pour se rendre vers un lieu de culte ou vers un endroit où habitait une civilisation à évangéliser. Sauf que là, ils n'allaient pas forcer des gens à croire aux mêmes choses qu'à eux, ils allaient retrouver des frères d'armes qui avaient un objectif commun. Ce qui était une bonne raison pour marcher des jours et des jours entiers.

Les élixirs d'Angel avaient donné à une partie des vidéastes des pouvoirs liés à des types de Pokémon : Fred était devenu extrêmement fort et robuste tout en combattant de manière extraordinaire et pouvait contrôler les plantes, Seb pouvait devenir un nuage de ténèbres et se fondre avec ainsi que manier la roche comme il le souhaitait, Mathieu était devenu mi-humain, mi-dragon et pouvait cracher du feu sous toutes ses formes, François avait acquis des liens hors du commun avec les sols, pouvant les absorber pour prendre leurs « formes », tout en contrôlant l'acier, Bruce pouvait tout geler et créer de la glace mais aussi utiliser de grands pouvoirs psychiques, Patrick était devenu un maître de l'eau et pouvait parler avec les entités mystiques, quelles qu'elles soient, Alexis pouvait contrôler sa tangibilité et cracher toutes sortes de poisons et Antoine était devenu de l'électricité vivante.

La vie dans ce monde post-apocalyptique était devenue une routine simple :

\- le jour, on marchait et souvent, on rencontrait des Pouces Rouges qui ne tenaient pas bien longtemps grâce aux nouveaux pouvoirs de ceux que j'ai cité. Et on faisait ce que tout être humain devait faire : s'alimenter, boire, faire pipi, faire caca, s'approvisionner en armes et en munitions…

\- la nuit, la quasi-majorité dormait près d'un feu de camp et certains faisaient des tours de garde pour prévenir d'éventuelles attaques de Pouces. Parfois, c'était les vidéastes qui le faisaient, parfois, c'était des Pouces que Bruce avait « reprogrammé » pour qu'ils aident les vidéastes.

Cela dura 5 jours. Puis, ils finirent par arriver à Reims, là où se trouvait le palais du Roi Richard. Pour tout dire, ils étaient pas loin du palais de ce foutu cabot, juste à quelques pas. Ils se trouvaient sur une place un peu plus « campagnarde », suffisamment éloignée de la ville. C'était le lieu de rencontre avec les gars de la Résistance (et Nyo continuait de trouver que ce nom était tout sauf original). Alors, ils attendirent.

Après ce délai, la Web Team put voir 3 hélicoptères surgir en fendant les cieux avant de se poser devant eux. Plein de gens sortirent pour venir les saluer. Puis un homme sortit de l'hélicoptère : plus tout jeune, une grande cicatrice lui barrant l'œil droit et un pied bot, mais dont le regard à la fois furieux et noble traduisait une vraie rage de vaincre l'adversité. Oui, c'était bien Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Il vint serrer les mains de tout le monde avant que toute cette grande troupe ne se dirige vers le palais du chien en peluche.

Ce palais était sûrement le plus ostensiblement visible du lot, vu que c'était la putain de cathédrale de Reims. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle avait juste été redécorée de façon à ce qu'on voie que Richard était pété de thunes. Donc, de l'or, des diamants, des rubis, des saphirs partout. Mais ça n'allait pas empêcher tout le monde de faire péter cet endroit. Et justement, deux Pouces Rouges se tenaient devant la porte.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, vu que la Résistance avait un sniper de renom en la personne de PuNkY. Les autres purent voir le fana de Sonic (insérer gars disant le nom de Sonic avec l'accent du Sud ici) aux lunettes noires ouvrir une petite valise qu'il promenait avec lui, se saisir d'un disque et le jeter dans la direction des Pouces. Immédiatement, l'un des deux s'effondra.

« Hé, il t'arrive quoi ?, demanda son pote. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il retira le disque de la gorge du Pouce. Et le retourna pour contempler une grenade dégoupillée.

« Oh, les petits bâtar… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, vu que le disque explosa, tuant les Pouces et faisant tomber la porte. Tous les autres se retournèrent vers le créateur de Press Start Button.

« Rien de tel qu'un disque du _Sonic the Hedgehog_ de 2006 pour en venir à bout. Allons-y ! »

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la cathédrale… pour ne trouver personne et un intérieur plutôt dévasté. Et au centre, la Web Team vit 3 figures trôner : un homme à la figure barbouillée de maquillage, vêtu de noir et des nuages noirs autour de lui, un second homme avec une tenue colorée et branché à 2 gigantesques générateurs d'électricité et à un tapis roulant ainsi qu'un troisième, possédant un masque de squelette et juché sur une moto à moitié enflammée et armé d'un gigantesque sabre. Ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de toute l'assemblée. Encore plus quand l'homme maquillé, ou plutôt Marilyn Manson (car c'était lui), plaça les yeux dans ceux des vidéastes.

« Hé bien, hé bien, dit-il. Salutations à vous, « héros ». Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Et si vous vous demandiez ce qui est arrivé à ce cabot de Richard, désolé mais vous ne le saurez pas. De toute façon, vous serez morts bien avant… »

Le décor explosa et s'effondra sur les trois, manquant également d'écraser Jigmé et Plectrum qui, heureusement, eurent de bons réflexes. Puis, tout le monde se retourna vers un certain barbu à la pelle.

« François, putain…, lâcha Noodle, soudainement très exaspérée.

« C'était un réflexe, se contenta de dire le visé assez faiblement.

Tout cela était déjà très bizarre mais ça le fut encore plus quand une porte se trouvant quasiment devant nos héros s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme plutôt âgé avec de petites lunettes, une figure sale, amochée et traduisant l'épuisement et un accoutrement complet de médecin. Il tenait avec lui un ventilateur débranché. Immédiatement, la Résistance accourut vers ces 2 apparitions et Antoine récupéra le ventilateur.

« Docteur Frédéric ?, demanda Mathieu.

« Samuel ?, interrogea Antoine.

« Qui sont ces gens ?, questionna 2D.

Les deux vidéastes durent expliquer vite fait qui étaient ces 2 personnes avant que les susnommés ne leur tendent un bout de papier. Et j'imagine que vous vous en doutez, ils furent questionnés sur ce qu'il contenait. Frédéric commença à leur expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était sorti du cerveau de son Créateur : il avait d'abord parcouru ce nouveau monde en compagnie de son ancien patron, Maxime Lassaut, avant qu'une très grande armée de Pouces Rouges ne les capture et ne les emprisonne. Il a fini dans le château de Richard et y a croupi jusqu'à ce jour.

C'est exactement ce jour-là qu'une grosse explosion a eu lieu dans le château, laissant entrer les 3 personnages s'étant pris les murs sur la tronche grâce au Fossoyeur. De plus, un portail fait de ténèbres s'est créé, emprisonnant Richard et l'emportant. Il avait retrouvé le bout de papier dans la chambre du Roi alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper et ce fut là qu'il découvrit Samuel, bloqué dans cette pièce depuis encore plus longtemps que le psychiatre. Ils finirent par s'échapper tous les deux avant de tomber, donc, sur les résistants.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de morceaux de papier, j'ai quelque chose, moi aussi…, intervint Julien Josselin, qui avait sorti quelque chose de similaire de sa poche. Immédiatement, on le lui prit pour l'examiner. Les 2 bouts de papier étaient composés de sortes de traits, de carrés et de rectangles semblant ne pas vouloir dire grand-chose… jusqu'à ce que le Boogieman fasse la proposition d'assembler les papiers. Ce qui fut fait. Et ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes que l'équipe se rendit compte de la vraie nature de ce papier.

Elle représentait une carte de France et le bas de la carte était marqué du prénom « Jack » avec une mention incomplète : « Ne pas laisser aux 3 cons… »

 _Château de Jack, quelque part en France_

Depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui, il y avait tellement de questions qu'elle se posait à son sujet que ça aurait pu remplir tout un foutu livre de 300 pages. Mais là, actuellement, la question principale que Sasha se posait tandis qu'elle traversait ces couloirs, c'était : pourquoi il disparaissait tout le temps chaque jour pendant une heure, voire deux, avant de revenir comme si de rien n'était mais avec un air soucieux ?

Et cette fois, elle comptait bien découvrir sa raison ainsi que ses probables secrets cachés. Enfin… encore fallait-il retrouver son chemin dans ces couloirs labyrinthiques. Et surmonter le sentiment de stress qui se déclenchait toujours quand on marchait dans ce château devenant toujours plus sombre et angoissant au fur et à mesure qu'on s'y enfonçait. Et ne pas s'imaginer des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur les activités secrètes du maître de maison.

Bref, ne pas se déconcentrer pendant cette recherche… mais la chanteuse ne pouvait que reconnaître le potentiel horrifique de ce lieu. Même Jack lui avait dit, un jour, qu'il n'aimait pas trop se promener seul dans sa propre demeure et que Ferdinand l'accompagnait à cause de ça.

Puis, un cri déchirant l'air. Puis des bruits de pas. Immédiatement, la rousse sortit son revolver, une arme qui lui avait été donnée par son amant en précisant qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à l'utiliser contre n'importe quel ennemi, même si Jack lui-même était cet ennemi.

Et la vision qui apparut était tout sauf rassurante. Etait-ce Jack ou un Pouce Rouge qui courait tout ensanglanté et avec des bouts de corps en moins en hurlant et en appelant à l'aide, n'empêche qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'encore appeler, vu qu'une forme floue le transperça avec un tentacule pointu. Le malmené s'écroula et la forme mystérieuse se jeta sur lui en poussant des grognements d'animal avant de commencer à le dévorer. Sasha, passant outre l'horreur du spectacle et le fait qu'elle allait bientôt rendre son déjeuner si ça continuait, tira sur la forme. Puis elle tira encore. Et encore.

Après 4 ou 5 tirs, elle put voir la forme se relever lentement, dévoilant une tête aux cheveux longs et aux crocs de loup ainsi qu'un corps pourvu de tentacules. Des ténèbres noires commencèrent à se dissiper dans l'air comme de la brume, tandis que l'attaquant semblait peu à peu reprendre un aspect normal. Déjà, ceci était horrible. Mais quand l'assaillant s'effondra et que Sasha put voir son visage, elle s'aperçut que ce visage… était celui de Jack.

 **Et voilà ! Ça, c'est du cliffhanger, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et n'oubliez pas le Projet Podfic en français de Dupond & Dupont et Anders Andrew !**

 **Tshaw !**


	17. Ultime Roi, fin d'un règne

**Hello, chers amis, je suis MrJacketBarths !**

 **Oui, mes amis, cela va être le dernier chapitre relatant l'affrontement entre les vidéastes et les Rois, bien qu'en tout cas un ne soit pas mort mais ait juste disparu. Quoi qu'il en soit, le grand méchant Jack apparaîtra bientôt face à nos héros… mais pour l'instant, comme dirait le Nostalgia Critic, asseyez-vous et profitez du spectacle !**

 **Enjoy !**

Quel était le plus ridicule dans cette affaire ? Que les vidéastes et les Gorillaz n'aient pas vraiment botté des culs appartenant à ces foutus Rois ? Que certains ne s'impliquaient pas ou ne pouvaient pas s'impliquer autant qu'ils le voulaient, vu qu'il y avait trop de gens ? Que le Patron avait installé à Tonneins (allez, tous avec moi : « Qui est l'enculééééé qu'à renversé ma poubelleeee ? Woooohooooo ! ») son domicile royal ? Qu'ils devaient retrouver Maxime Lassaut, alors que c'était un peu un bâtard à moitié cinglé ? Non.

Le plus ridicule, c'était que pour aller de Reims à Tonneins, tous les résistants devaient prendre le T.G.V. Et que non seulement les retards des trains de la SNCF ne s'étaient pas arrangés dans le futur (« de toute façon, y'a aucun futur où la SNCF n'est pas en retard ! », selon le Visiteur du Futur) mais en plus, la nourriture des wagons-bars était toujours aussi dégueu. Et chère, en plus. Et il y avait très peu de toilettes, des toilettes 1 place, en plus ! Donc, la moitié de nos bons amis étaient obligés de se retenir en attendant que les chiottes se libèrent ou qu'ils arrivent.

« Tous les passagers du T.G.V n°34 en provenance de Reims sont priés de se diriger vers la sortie, nous arrivons bientôt en gare de Tonneins. Nous rappelons également à nos aimables voyageurs que les T.E.R partant vers Koridaï ne seront pas accessibles avant mercredi. »

« Mais attends, intervint Fred. Cette voix, c'est pas… »

« Si, leur répondit Lucien Maine. En fait, le Patron a réussi à conquérir les îles de Koridaï et d'Hairoule, qui font désormais partie de son territoire. Depuis, le Roi Harkinian a été déchu de son trône et est maintenant contrôleur de gare. Un type sympa. »

Le train s'arrêta ensuite et tout le monde descendit. Ils durent ensuite trouver le château du Roi Patron. Ce qui fut à la fois facile et difficile. Facile parce que sa demeure était bardée d'objets à sens sexuel, même la porte d'entrée. Difficile parce que toutes les portes de toutes les maisons de Tonneins en étaient bardées. Ce qui fit que la Résistance défonça les portes de maisons habitées par d'honnêtes gens. En tout, Murdoc dut payer les réparations de 6 portes, 4 pour Cyborg Noodle et le Boogieman, 2 pour Links et le Fossoyeur et 1 pour Jean-Luc Mélenchon ainsi que pour Davy Mourier. Ouais, ça fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Finalement, ils réussirent à trouver le château après 1 heure de pénibles recherches. Immédiatement, les gardes veillant sur l'entrée pointèrent leurs armes sur les résistants, mais l'homme politique avait une arme redoutable : une affiche de campagne du Front National ! Les Pouces se suicidèrent aussitôt. Puis le Boogieman défonça la porte… pour se retrouver tout de suite très dégoûté quand il fit son premier pas dans la demeure royale du criminel sexuel.

Il venait de marcher dans un liquide blanc assez poisseux qui se mettait à lui coller aux pieds. De plus, il y avait aussi pas mal de poils qui lui collaient aux pieds et l'odeur qui se répandait dans tout le château leur soulevait le cœur. Bref, c'était pas la joie. Néanmoins, les vidéastes, n'ayant pas retenu les leçons prodiguées par nombre de films d'horreur et d'épisodes de _Scooby-Doo_ , décidèrent de se séparer en 3 parties afin de couvrir toute la demeure et ainsi « purger » le château de tous ceux qui pourraient s'y trouver.

La porte de gauche fut donc prise d'abord par Victor, qui partait en éclaireur. Le cinéphile marcha pendant 5 minutes dans le couloir avant que quelqu'un ne l'attaque. Et il se rendit compte que cet attaquant n'était autre que…

« OH, MERDE ! LES GENS ! »

Aussitôt, François, Cyborg, Boogey, Antoine et une bonne partie des Golden accoururent pour voir Victor aux prises avec… lui-même ! Ou plutôt le Tueur marchant, parlant et se comportant exactement comme son Créateur. Le présentateur de _What the Cut_ se fit un magnifique facepalm en pensant à cette situation que plein de gens avaient déjà vécus dans des œuvres de fiction : savoir qui était l'imposteur, ce qui était généralement très dur.

« Bon, dit Cyborg, deux choses : déjà, François, tu arrêtes d'utiliser ta pelle pour tout, sinon il y aura des morts…

« Rabat-joie, lui balança le Fossoyeur.

« Et ensuite, de deux, qui est le vrai ? »

« C'est moi !, dirent les deux Victor de manière parfaitement synchronisée.

« Cela ne nous arrange pas, dit Valentin Vincent.

« J'ai une idée !, s'exclama Antoine. Peux-tu me citer un chanteur qui a eu les honneurs de ta série _Comment Chanter Comme_ … ? »

« James Blunt !, répondirent les deux clones, toujours en synchro. L'exaspération monta chez quasiment tout le monde, mais ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence d'un certain assistant en sweat bleu qui flottait dans les airs et qui, soudainement, s'introduisit dans le corps du Victor de gauche, qui se sentit soudainement partir très loin. Et le fantôme de Gydias ne passa pas inaperçu plus longtemps, vu que tous les autres furent frappés par les yeux du possédé, devenus d'un blanc pur. Le Victor de gauche se tourna vers son jumeau.

« Saluuuuut, connard, c'est moi. Pas content de me revoir ? »

Immédiatement, ce Victor-là prit peur et recula de quelques pas.

« Non… non, c'est pas possible ! T'es mort ! Je t'ai tué ! Je sais que je t'ai tué ! »

« C'est un aveu !, lâcha le Boogieman. On a trouvé. »

Le Tueur, qui s'était révélé, n'eut pas le temps de fuir, vu qu'il fut projeté et qu'il défonça des murs sur son passage. En un instant, Cyborg était prête à encore s'énerver sur le Fossoyeur mais ne le fit pas, tout simplement car il avait aussi les yeux blancs.

« Efficace, cette arme, dit le possédé d'une voix mille fois plus charismatique et profonde que d'habitude (déjà que la voix du Fossoyeur est charismatique tout le temps, alors le Commissaire, j'imagine pas…). Bon, Gydias, allons-y, je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne et que ce fou est affaibli. »

Les 2 entités utilisant les corps de Victor et de François s'engagèrent immédiatement dans le couloir, sous les regards ébahis de tous les autres.

« Euuuuuuh, les gars, demanda Akim Omiri, j'ai pas bien compris ce qui vient de se passer. C'est qui, ces gars ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, dit Boogey, mais peut-être que les autres savent. »

« Bon, suivons-les, proposa Antoine Schoumsky. Et… euh, Cyborg, ça va ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le robot, qui était en train d'utiliser ses mains pour s'auto-ventiler.

« Il fait chaud ici, soudainement, ou c'est juste moi ?, lâcha-t-elle pour toute réponse. Les autres ne se posèrent pas plus de questions et se contentèrent de suivre les possédés.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la porte du milieu_

« DRUUUUUNK IN LOOOOOOOVE ! »

Ce furent les derniers mots d'un Pouce Rouge s'étant fait assommer par Aude Gogny-Goubert avant que cette dernière ne lui enfonce un sabre créé grâce à la puissance de l'imagination de l'auteur, car le but d'un auteur est de toujours aider ses héros, même si ça ne l'empêche pas de mettre lesdits héros dans la merde.

« Sérieux, s'exclama Angel, ils peuvent vraiment pas faire autre chose que chanter n'importe quelle chanson quand ils sont un peu K.O ? »

« Encore, heureusement qu'ils chantent pas n'importe quoi, ça reste encore supportable…, intervint Dunklayth, qui tabassait des Pouces tentant de se défaire de ses poings.

« Heu, je vous signale qu'à chaque fois que moi, je les assomme, précisa Usul, ils se mettent à brailler _L'Internationale_ comme des veaux. Je crois que je vais vite exploser. »

« Toi, lâcha Russel, tu les as pas entendus chanter ce putain de _Wrecking Ball_ ! »

« LINKS ZWO, LINKS ZWO, LINKS ZWO DREI VIER, LINKS ! »

Le Pouce qui avait chanté finit la tête dissoute par une rafale d'acide que Links lui vomit dessus. Plusieurs des vidéastes tentèrent de ne pas vomir leur petit-déjeuner en voyant la tronche de l'ennemi révéler un crâne squelettique.

« BABY, I'M A BAD MAN, IN A WOMEN'S WORLD ! »

« Bon, il est temps que ces combats s'arrêtent, proposa Justine Le Pottier, leurs choix musicaux deviennent de plus en plus ridicules ! »

« Y'a justement un ascenseur tout près, intervint Jean-Luc Mélenchon, j'ai réussi à le débloquer ! »

Immédiatement, tout le monde se précipita dans l'ascenseur en tentant d'ignorer les Pouces restants et complètement groggy qui braillaient du Jay-Z, du Oasis ou du Asaf Avidan, tellement les coups de poing des vidéastes leur niquaient le cerveau. Et Alexis n'eut pas le temps de prévenir les autres de la présence de quelques fantômes qui posèrent le doigt sur la bouche pour intimer au présentateur du Point Culture l'ordre de se taire…

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la porte de droite_

« Les gens ?, demanda 2D.

« Ouais ?, répondirent tous les autres.

« Pourquoi y'en a certains qui ont soudainement les mêmes yeux blancs que Russ et qui se sont agrippés à nous en faisant comme si on était des chevaux ? »

« Ben, de ce que mon « cavalier » m'a dit, répondit Bruce qui était en train de geler des Pouces Rouges, ce serait pour prendre une revanche sur un certain Tueur… »

« 2D, dit d'une voix impérieuse un Plectrum possédé, Pouce à gauche ! »

Aussitôt, le Pouce fut tabassé par Stuart avant de se relever, un peu perdu, et…

« I CAME HERE LIKE A WREEEEEEEECKING BAAAAAAAAALL ! »

« Oh, bordel de…, lâcha Mathieu avant d'enflammer le Pouce et de le transformer en cochon grillé.

« Par contre, intervint Eléonore Costes, comment je dois prendre le fait qu'un d'eux m'a chanté _I Will Always Love You_ de Whitney Houston ? »

« Perso, je m'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent, lâcha Murdoc qui tentait de faire taire le Pouce lui chantant _Need You Tonight_ d'INXS en l'étranglant.

« WELCOME TO THE HOTEEEEL CALIFORNIAAAAAAAAA ! »

« PUTAIN !, hurla 2D.

« Euh, excusez-moi, dit PV Nova. Là, c'était moi. »

Et c'est dans cette ambiance à la fois cool, décalée et pleine de musique (et nous signalons que Edgar Wright a joui devant ça, les vrais savent) que les résistants continuèrent à se tailler un chemin à travers les cadavres de Pouces Rouges.

Finalement, tout le monde arriva dans la salle où trônait le Patron, assis sur un trône (donc) composé de fouets et de godemichets. A ses côtés, le Tueur, qui regardait d'un air très mauvais tout ce petit monde, ainsi qu'un Maxime Lassaut ligoté, engoncé dans une combinaison d'esclave prisonnier dominé et ne pouvant pas parler à cause de la pomme qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Bon, dit Jean-Luc, tout le monde est vivant mais il va falloir qu'on m'explique un peu… ça ! »

A cet instant, Mathieu préféra se cacher des autres.

« Non mais, intervint Usul, faut le comprendre, la honte, tout ça… »

« Vous voilà donc !, s'exclama le Patron de manière grandiloquente. Et les gens qui ont d'autres gens montés sur eux, bravo, vous venez de me faire bander ! »

« Comme tout le temps, lâcha Antoine.

« Là, il m'énerve déjà, rétorqua le Commissaire, qui utilisa soudainement Pupuce pour tirer en direction du Patron. Et, à la surprise de tout le monde, le criminel sexuel (qui s'était bien laissé pousser les cheveux) dévia le tir juste en attrapant le projectile de la main avant de le relancer vers le présentateur de _What the Cut_ qui s'écroula, touché de plein fouet.

« C'est ça, vos superpouvoirs ?, rigola l'homme en noir n'étant pas Johnny Cash (blague de musicos). Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de trouiller ! »

« Ouais, mais toi, tu ne trouilles jamais, rétorqua Patrick. Vu qu'avoir la trique continuellement, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de place aux autres émotions. »

« Bon, ça suffit ! »

Une gigantesque rafale d'électricité se déchaîna. Antoine avait absorbé tout ce qu'il s'était pris et avait foncé vers le Patron, transformé en électricité vivante. Mais le Tueur lui jeta un seau d'eau dans la gueule et il s'effondra à quelques marches du criminel sexuel, dont le sourire machiavélique augmenta de plus belle.

« Eh ben ?, questionna-t-il. Elles sont où, vos techniques trop puissantes ? On attend, nous ! »

A cet instant, ce fut là que Noodle se mit à fulminer de rage contre ces 2 qui se prenaient pour on ne sait quoi. Alors, elle prit un lance-missile appartenant à sa copie robotique, se détacha de la foule et se plaça face au Roi et à son acolyte.

« ELLES SONT LA, BATARDS ! BOUFFEZ CA ! »

Et elle tira le missile qui fonça tout droit vers le Patron. Puis explosa. Mais elle n'avait pas explosé sur le Patron ou sur le Tueur, même pas sur le pauvre Maxime, toujours attaché et extrêmement gêné dans son accoutrement. Tout le monde regarda en haut. Et vit l'impensable.

Un immense portail empli de ténèbres s'était ouvert, laissant apparaître une tête monstrueuse et inhumaine ainsi que… Metal Sonic ? What the…

Leur surprise fut encore plus grande quand le robot s'élança et se saisit du Patron et du Tueur avant de retourner dans le portail tandis qu'on pouvait encore entendre le criminel sexuel qui menaçait Metal Sonic de viol sur sa personne. Le portail se referma, faisant tomber un morceau de papier mais faisant aussi apparaître un téléphone qui se mit à sonner. Immédiatement, Jean-Luc le saisit et décrocha.

« Allô ? Monsieur, qui que vous soyez, vous avez intérêt à nous dire ce qui vient de se passer ou… de quoi ? Heu, oui, bien sûr ! »

Il demanda que Links vienne puis quand ce fut fait, l'homme politique tendit à Alexis le téléphone en lui précisant que la personne au bout du fil voulait lui parler et qu'il fallait mettre le haut-parleur, ce que le destructeur de mauvaises chansons françaises fit.

« Allô ? »

« M. Breut, quel bonheur de vous entendre ! Nous avons donc bien fait de kidnapper ces deux répugnants personnages. »

Links fut surpris. Etait-ce vraiment lui ?

« Richard Kruspe ? C'est toi ? »

« Content de voir qu'on n'a pas oublié le nom de mon Créateur ! Et content de voir aussi que malgré toutes les épreuves traversées, vous êtes tous toujours debout ! »

« Pourquoi vous appelez ? »

« Parce que maintenant que vous avez les trois morceaux de papier, nous avons jugé que c'était pour nous le moment de tout vous révéler au sujet de la création de ce monde. »

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment, sans vouloir vexer quelqu'un… »

« La carte reconstituée constitue une carte de France et parmi les lieux, il se trouve un lieu secret. Rencontrez-moi-y… dans 8 mois. »

« Euh, mais pourquoi 8 mois ? On est disponibles tout de suite, là ! »

« C'était une blague. En fait, c'était parce que les gens qu'on invitait en rendez-vous depuis le règne des Trois Rois prenaient toujours 8 mois pour venir et… allô ? Je crois qu'il y a de la friture, je n'entends que des parasites. »

« Ben, attends, je vais sortir. Voilà, c'est mieux ? »

« Oui, c'est mieux mais j'entends de la circulation. Donc, voilà, trouvez ce lieu. Un indice tout de même, on n'est pas des crevards : c'est un lieu où nos Créateurs adoraient se produire et ils y avaient même filmé un concert. Voilà. A bientôt… le plus vite possible, nous espérons ! »

Et l'homme prétendant ne pas être le guitariste de Rammstein raccrocha. Alexis rejoint les autres et leur expliqua toute l'affaire, en omettant de préciser que leur conversation était proche de la fin d'un épisode du Joueur du Grenier où apparaissait un certain critique nostalgique venant d'Amérique…

Aussitôt, Adrien Ménielle sortit un ordi portable (mais d'où ? Je laisse ça à votre imagination, les amis…) et le présentateur du Point Culture le prit avant de se connecter au site Rammstein World, suivant le conseil du double de Richard. Et ce ne fut qu'après un décorticage de la carte reconstituée (dont le message maintenant complet était « Ne pas laisser aux 3 cons la carte complète, qu'ils ignorent que j'existe… ») et le passage aux rayons X de tout ce qui concernait les concerts, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Links.

« Bon sang… la solution… elle est aux Arènes de Nîmes ! »

 **Et voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre (qui était pas mal long, je vous l'accorde) vous aura plu. Et le prochain chapitre vous révèlera enfin tous les objectifs du grand méchant Jack !**

 **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Tshaw !**


	18. Qui j'étais ? Hé bien, voyez

**Et salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, c'est comme vous voulez) !**

 **Mais oui, c'est bien les ultimes chapitres de « Escape to YouTube World » qui arrivent, ne pleurez pas, voyons ! En tout cas, Jack va enfin se révéler au grand jour, devant tous les vidéastes. Et vous allez enfin tout savoir de lui !**

 **Enjoy !**

Cette fois, c'est le Visiteur du Futur qui défonça la porte de ce qui était autrefois les Arènes de Nîmes. Après un autre voyage en T.G.V, tout ce petit monde était arrivé passablement énervé mais aussi très dégoûté, vu que Maxime Lassaut, qui avait pu remettre des habits plus décents, avait décrit avec force détails les différentes tortures sexuelles que lui avait fait subir le Patron disparu. Et comme c'était le Patron, c'était forcément horrible.

Vous imaginez aussi la satisfaction des vidéastes, mais aussi des Gorillaz, quand ils apprirent que peut-être que la prophétie et l'histoire des Trois Royaumes avait été faussée. Ou peut-être que non… mais quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait y aller et découvrir la vérité. Et ils s'en foutaient si les gens allaient grogner en voyant des portes défoncées, c'était pas ça qui allait les faire reculer.

De plus, l'endroit semblait abandonné et personne n'était présent, pas même un vieux concierge ignorant qu'il était au chômage depuis bien longtemps, pas même un clodo bourré ayant trouvé un endroit pour dormir. Les vidéastes, leurs Créations et les musiciens se dirigèrent vers le centre de la vieille salle de concerts. Et leur déception fut grande : quand ils arrivèrent, personne n'était là, même pas Richard Kruspe, alors qu'il avait dit qu'il serait là.

« Mais attends, s'exclama Murdoc, c'est quoi, ce bordel ? »

« J'allais poser la même question, intervint Plectrum.

« _Hellooooooooooo…_ »

Cet appel mit tout le monde en alerte. Ils sortirent leurs armes. Mais personne ne vint. Puis 2D remarqua une étrange odeur venant lui chatouiller les narines.

« Heu, les gars, vous sentez ? Ils ont pas fermé le gaz dans cet endroit ou… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, vu qu'il s'évanouit. Et d'ailleurs, tout le monde s'évanouit, n'ayant pas prévu le coup du gaz. Ce qui précéda l'arrivée de l'homme au masque de clown marchant d'un air nonchalant et tenant précieusement une canne ornée d'un crâne en argent.

« _Désolé… mais aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas vous, les stars ! Bonjour, Internet !_ »

 _4 heures plus tard_

2D se réveilla. Attaché à une chaise. Avec sa traditionnelle migraine permanente sauf qu'elle semblait encore plus fulgurante, cette fois. Et avec la bouche sèche, en plus. Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit tous ses camarades de lutte dans la même situation que lui. Il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une pièce sombre ressemblant à un théâtre et qui possédait des rangées de fauteuils rouges comme au cinéma, un rideau rouge et une nuée d'écrans vidéo éteints. Personne ne comprit pourquoi ils étaient là et surtout, qui les avait mis dans cette position.

Soudainement, un projecteur s'alluma, révélant 3 autres chaises. L'homme au masque de clown avec sa canne était présent, mais se tenaient à ses côtés un homme en blouse blanche avec des lunettes et un nœud papillon bicolore et un second, entièrement habillé en noir et avec un bob orné d'un Kirby qui lui donnait une grande prestance. Ces 2 hommes étaient des sosies parfaits de Mathieu. Le Prof et Virus.

« _Hé bien, nous nous rencontrons enfin, à ce que je vois…_ »

« Qui êtes-vous ?, interrogea 2D

« _Quelqu'un. Mais je ne vais pas tout de suite raconter, rien n'a encore commencé…_ »

« De quoi vous… »

Stuart se rendit compte que des caméras étaient présentes et que les têtes des vidéastes étaient visibles sur un écran géant avec un timecode qui s'écoulait lentement, tandis que les autres reprenaient lentement conscience. Enfin, l'écran géant n'était pas totalement visible, vu que le rideau rouge n'était pas complètement ouvert.

« _Décor pittoresque, pour une rencontre avec votre plus grand fan, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« Euh, comme fan, il existe mieux, intervint Mathieu. Si vous vouliez des autographes de nous tous, il suffisait de juste nous demander. »

« _Ha ! Vous êtes drôle…_ »

« Ça, c'est ma réplique, dit Maxime Lassaut assez timidement.

« Je sens que ça va être long, cette histoire, rétorqua Plectrum. Et sinon, vous n'auriez pas à boire, monsieur le plus grand fan auto-proclamé ? »

« Vous aviez raison, lâcha le Prof, il est vraiment très énervant, nom d'un chien ! »

« Hé ! »

« _Prof, Virus, allez vous reposer. Vous avez déjà fait un magnifique travail, je ne vais pas vous demander plus._ »

Les deux sosies de Mathieu s'en allèrent. Et en effet, leurs visages trahissaient leur besoin de repos.

« _Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais maintenant, il est temps… et comme on disait avant, it's…_ »

Et il retira son masque.

« …showtime ! »

Jetant ce masque, le rideau rouge s'ouvrit, en même temps que plusieurs projecteurs s'allumèrent, braquant l'attention sur les prisonniers. Et l'homme se mit à danser sur _We Don't Have To Dance_ d'Andy Black, qui s'était déclenchée. Il avait presque exactement la même tête que les Pouces Rouges, sauf que ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges mais bleu-vert et que ses cheveux étaient rasés des deux côtés, ne laissant qu'une imposante crête de punk au centre. Et son sourire semblait encore plus fou que celui de ses clones.

Et il dansait, dansait, toujours en passant très près de ses prisonniers et en faisant comme des claquettes sur le sol. Et chacun semblait ressentir une énorme gêne en voyant cet homme s'approcher avec un air voulant dire qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Même les gars comme le Patron ou Lilith, qui n'étaient pas contre se faire dominer, se sentaient mal devant lui. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer, vu qu'il utilisa sa canne pour fouiller dans le nez du Patron avant d'en ressortir une magnifique crotte de nez qu'il avala tout rond. Ce spectacle assez glauque dura pendant 3 minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place sur sa chaise, s'adressant à un auditoire.

« Et bonjour à vous tous ! Oui, aujourd'hui, cette passionnante histoire des Trois Royaumes est sur le point de s'achever, je vous le dis tout de suite ! Et ce n'est pas pour rien que ce Live se nomme le Live de la Fin ! Aujourd'hui, vous serez tous témoins de la fin d'un âge, que dis-je, d'une ère ! La fin… de l'ère Internet. Alors, commentez avec les hashtags #LiveDeLaFin et #AuRevoirLaWebTeam, partagez et likez ! »

Immédiatement, un compteur de vues s'afficha et se mit à augmenter. Puis le streamer se retourna vers ses prisonniers.

« Hé bien ? Vous ne dites plus rien ? Ma tête vous effraie ? »

« Mais vous… vous êtes un Pouce Rouge !, lâcha Noodle.

« Non ! Je suis bien plus ! Mais le Docteur Frédéric et Maxime Lassaut doivent le savoir, j'ai dû tellement leur manquer… »

Les susnommés déglutirent.

« Mais je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard. Voyez-vous, je suis très content de vous voir car… »

« On nous avait dit qu'on nous révèlerait la vérité !, s'indigna Plectrum une nouvelle fois. Et à part un numéro de claquettes, on a eu aucune grande révélation ! Alors, arrête les petits jeux et dis-nous ce que tu sais ! »

« C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et je raconterais déjà si tu ne me les cassais pas autant. »

« Ouais, bon, ça va, expliquez, râla Cyborg Noodle.

« DONC. Comme j'allais dire, en effet, je vais bien révéler ce qui a créé cet univers. Après tout… c'est bien moi qui le contrôle. »

« Euh, là, tu te goures !, intervint le Roi Lennon. Nous sommes les Rois et nous avons des adjoints, donc techniquement, c'est nous qui… »

« SILENCE !, hurla le geôlier. Tu parleras quand j'en ressentirai l'envie. »

Et soudainement, les écrans vidéo s'allumèrent tandis qu'il commença à raconter une étrange histoire.

« Il y a bien longtemps, je n'étais qu'un adolescent normal à la vie étant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. A la différence près que, comme beaucoup d'autres, je canalisais mon imagination, qui avait toujours tendance à déborder, vu que je me gavais d'images, dans des écrits qu'on ne pouvait voir que sur Internet et seulement si on était initié. Ici, j'y étais plus qu'un jeune homme normal. Ici, j'y étais un écrivain du futur. Ici, j'y étais… MrJacketBarths. »

Les écrans changèrent. Cette fois, ils représentèrent une pièce capitonnée, blanche et vide avec plusieurs personnes en camisole de force se débattant furieusement. Le visage de Jack devint plus sombre.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'apprenne que l'endroit où je croyais vivre n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie. Imaginez… vous croyez que vous vivez dans un appartement meublé, confortable et bien chauffé, vous laissant la possibilité de faire tout ce dont vous avez envie. Puis, un jour, un psychiatre vient et vous retire tout sans le moindre remords et vous prive de toute autonomie en prétendant que c'est pour votre bien et en prétendant que vous n'êtes qu'un fou. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers un Docteur Frédéric assez honteux.

« En tout, continua-t-il, je suis resté pendant 2 ans dans cet asile. 2 ans à perdre toutes mes barrières mentales, 2 ans à être bourré de médicaments, 2 ans à devenir si amorphe et si enchaîné que je ne pouvais même plus m'essuyer la bouche tout seul. Et finalement 2 ans à sombrer dans cette fameuse folie. »

Changement d'écrans. C'était toujours l'asile, mais cette fois complètement détruit et suintant la mort et le désespoir.

« Même mes camarades de torture, d'autres auteurs de fanfictions, ne pouvaient rien faire, affaiblis qu'ils étaient. Et puis un jour, IL est apparu. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider, me sortir de là si j'acceptais qu'il devienne une part de moi. J'étais désespéré, au bout du rouleau. Que croyez-vous que j'aie dit ? »

« Pauvre gros !, lâcha le Hippie de SLG.

« J'ai accepté. Et puis, ce fut le trou noir. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir marché sur une route et que quelqu'un s'est arrêté au volant de sa voiture et m'a insulté en me disant de bouger mon cul. Et je me suis énervé et je l'ai réduit en bouillie, lui et sa caisse. »

Certains des prisonniers commençaient à être effrayés par le visage sombre de l'ancien écrivain. Il continua sa triste histoire.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dehors, comme il me l'avait promis. Mais je ne savais pas ce que j'avais foutu. En faisant des recherches, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tué tous les médecins, mais aussi mes compagnons. Et puis, sûrement qu'il avait fouillé dans toutes mes pensées, car j'avais aussi pénétré dans différents partis politiques et j'avais buté tout le monde. »

« Ça sera pas une grande perte, dit Mathieu.

« Et c'était encore pas assez, alors je suis parti au Site-Aleph, là où la Fondation SCP avait sa branche française. Personne n'a survécu, à part les très rares immortels du Site. »

« Mais bâtard !, s'exclamèrent Links et ses frères en même temps. On a plus de travail à cause de toi et… »

Ils se turent, tandis que tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« Et vous savez où je me suis réveillé après ça ? Aux Etats-Unis. J'avais pénétré dans la Maison Blanche, assassiné tous les gars de l'administration Trump et enclenché les codes de la bombe nucléaire. C'était d'ailleurs uniquement les Créations de vidéastes américains qui avaient été libérées, en ce temps-là. Et j'ai rencontré Ferdinand Von Tiel. Il avait été libéré du cerveau de Spoony et recherchait des réponses à sa nouvelle condition. Et quand nous apprîmes tous les deux que c'était moi, je me suis très vite posé une question : pouvait-on reproduire cela dans d'autres pays ?

Les vidéos changèrent, représentant Barths et Von Tiel au travail.

« Il s'avère que par un hasard que je ne m'explique pas, Ferdinand avait récupéré du matériel informatique extrêmement avancé, connecté à de multiples réalités. Et j'ai vu Renard et le Docteur Castafolte en train de se préparer pour une prochaine mission. Le rapt de Mathieu Sommet. »

Les gens étaient de plus en plus abasourdis tandis que le puzzle spatio-temporel se reconstituait peu à peu.

« Par chance, cet imbécile s'était trompé et avait atterri au 212, Wobble Street. La maison des Gorillaz, si je ne m'abuse. Et j'ai pu suivre leur enlèvement et leur petit combat contre Cyborg Noodle et le Boogieman. Et c'est là que j'interviens, dit-il en se tournant vers les musiciens. Grâce au matériel informatique de Ferdinand, on en a profité pour prendre le contrôle de la machine à voyager dans le temps et on l'a dirigée, après quelques secondes de patience, droit vers Antoine. Et ça l'a assommé. »

« Merci, connard, murmura Daniel.

« Evidemment, vous étiez désemparés face à cet homme qui s'était évanoui. Alors, vous l'avez caché dans une cave. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais je suis sûr que c'était une cave. Et vint le rassemblement des Créateurs. Le moment était parfait. Alors, on a utilisé les codes de l'arme nucléaire – ceux de l'Elysée, bien évidemment – pour reproduire l'explosion. Et tout le monde est sorti. Au fait, désolé pour Wifi et ses problèmes respiratoires, Mathieu. »

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, Jacket semblait un peu honteux. Bizarre pour un mec qui avait on ne sait trop quoi en lui et qui avait massacré des dizaines de personnes sans vraiment le regretter.

« Puis, tout s'est enchaîné. La séparation des Créations en 3 clans, l'avènement des Trois Royaumes, la création des Pouces Rouges, la prophétie, votre arrivée, le combat contre l'Engel, les fantômes ayant pris possession de certains… tout cela était mon œuvre. »

En disant cela, il semblait sincèrement fier d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Mais je comprends pas, demanda Benzaie. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas directement pris le pouvoir au lieu de nous faire croire toute une histoire étant votre invention ? »

« Je me suis posé cette question, répondit le manipulateur. Puis, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, je me suis dit que le pouvoir ne m'intéressait pas et que manipuler tout un clan en les laissant croire qu'ils avaient décidé tout ce qu'ils avaient fait par eux-mêmes, c'était bien plus intéressant. Et puis, en restant caché, cela m'a permis de mettre en place la plus grande fanfiction IRL qui s'était jamais produite. C'était mon seul objectif, un peu pour honorer la mémoire de tous les auteurs tués par ma faute. Bon, au début, on a été remarqués par plusieurs personnes. FloBer peut en témoigner de par son œil et la Brigade Temporelle… ne peut plus en témoigner, vu que j'ai été la dernière chose qu'ils ont vu. Mais ces derniers m'avaient énervé et je deviens susceptible très facilement, ces derniers temps. »

Les vidéastes saisissaient maintenant très bien le profil de l'homme qu'ils avaient en face d'eux : quelqu'un de normal dont le cerveau avait été ruiné par la vie et qui s'est mué en tueur sanguinaire, doublé d'un génie criminel (oui, on pouvait dire ça comme ça) sans scrupules, maîtrisant tout depuis le début. Oui, le vrai monarque, c'était lui, en fait.

« Non mais attendez, là !, s'exclama le Prof de Philo. Ça veut dire quoi, tout ça ? Notre clan a toujours tout contrôlé et là, on apprend que tout était faux ? C'est de la connerie ! »

« Absolument pas !, rétorqua l'ancien écrivain. Et d'ailleurs, Prof de Philo, pourquoi penses-tu que c'est spécialement les Belliqueux que j'ai utilisé pour parvenir à mes fins ? Tout simplement parce que vous étiez faciles à manipuler. Pour que mon plan réussisse, il me fallait me mettre dans ma poche les Créations les plus dépravées, les plus humainement dégueulasses, tellement mues par l'envie de pouvoir, de contrôle et de montrer à quel point elles se pensaient grandioses. Ferdinand n'a eu qu'à colporter chez certains la peur de la suppression par les Créateurs, jusqu'à ce que cette peur ne contamine tout le clan. Et voilà. Ce fut plus facile que je ne le pensais et je croyais honnêtement que certains seraient plus à même de se méfier de cette rumeur. J'avais tort. »

En disant cela, Barths regardait les Belliqueux avec un sourire de dément, son regard indiquant parfaitement qu'il ne leur avait jamais porté de respect ou de considération.

« Même toi, qui te disais capable de prévoir tout du comportement humain primaire. Et même toi, Tueur, qui pensais que les gens lambda n'étaient pas capables de comprendre ta vision du monde. Et même toi, Lilith, qui, en tant qu'avocate du diable, aurait pu deviner ma ruse, vous êtes tous tombés dans mon piège comme des bleus. »

Les susnommés allaient exploser de rage. A la fois parce qu'ils étaient blessés dans leur fierté mais aussi parce qu'il avait raison. Ils ont cru tout décider d'eux-mêmes alors qu'en fait, c'était quelqu'un qu'on n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner qui les manipulait, caché dans l'ombre. Et ils s'étaient tous laissés prendre !

« Mais putain !, s'énerva le Tueur. T'as de la chance que je sois ligoté car sinon, je t'aurais défoncé la gueule ! Tu nous as tous pris pour des cons avec tes petits jeux juste pour tes trucs de fanfiction de merde ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous prendre pour des cons…, se contenta de répondre Barths.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?, demanda impatiemment Richard.

« Parce que je me suis rendu compte que de base, vous l'étiez. Tout simplement. Car si on vous enlève le charisme de vos Créateurs, qu'est-ce que je vois devant moi ? Un mec avec la trique en continu et qui est tellement obsédé qu'il n'a pas pu voir au-delà de toutes les bites et les chattes qu'il broutait. Une peluche débile qui a, de plus, fait le crime impardonnable d'aller dans les festivals de rock et de metal avant d'exécuter tous les musiciens en direct à la télévision. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… »

« De quoi ?, le nargua la peluche. Peut-être que tu nous as manipulé et que tu contrôlais tout, mais c'est pas ta dégaine d'ado puceau qui va m'effrayer, au contraire des autres ! Tu vas faire quoi, grand méchant écrivain ? Te fâcher tout rouge ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jacket disparut, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de Richard. Puis, en un éclair, la peluche devint une semi-peluche, vu qu'elle a perdu sa tête et le Docteur Frédéric ainsi que Maxime Lassaut devinrent des macchabées sanglants. Et il réapparut, avec 2 revolvers et un sabre dans ses mains.

« Voilà, tu as ta réponse. Bon, j'en étais où ? Ah ouais ! Ensuite, on a un parrain de la drogue qui a un comportement encore plus débile et hystérique qu'une fangirl de Justin Bieber ou, en tout cas, leur caricature. »

« On va faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. »

« Un prétendu « philosophe » dont la principale activité est de taper tous ceux qui feraient de prétendus « hors-sujet », ce qui est tout, sauf philosophique et intelligent. »

« MAIS JE VAIS TE… »

« Et enfin, un tueur qui croit que la meilleure manière de promouvoir un cinéma intelligent, c'est de tuer tous ceux qui préfèrent le cinéma un peu plus _mainstream_ et donc, un peu plus con. Au passage, j'ai jamais su pourquoi tu faisais ça, à part que ton père était légèrement pédophile. Et _Escape From Tomorrow_ était vraiment un film de merde, pareil que _La Famille Bélier_ en termes de médiocrité crasse ! »

« Espèce de… »

« En fait, je n'ai accordé d'attention qu'à la p'tite Lilith. Et si je n'avais pas ma copine, j'adorerais me pencher tout le temps sur elle. Attendez, vous allez voir. »

Et il se pencha effectivement sur la Création de Charlotte, qui préféra détourner la tête, presque dégoûtée par cet homme.

« Ouais, bon, voilà, reprit-il. Mais vous voyez, le principal, c'est que vous, vous n'avez jamais été les Rois de rien du tout. Je me suis bien amusé à voir vos petits empires d'opérette se construire mais maintenant, voyez la vérité : vous n'avez jamais été puissants. Vous n'avez été que des petites merdes que j'ai pu contrôler aisément pour faire de cet univers ce que j'en voulais. Et avec votre stupidité, tous mes projets ont pu se réaliser. Alors, merci beaucoup, cré… »

Il fut coupé d'un trait. Le Patron avait délié ses liens avant de lui tirer dessus.

« Tu m'as cherché, tu viens de me trouver, gamin ! »

Jacket ne répondit plus rien, vu qu'il s'était effondré sous les tirs d'un Patron absolument énervé. Immédiatement, le criminel sexuel alla délivrer les autres, toujours ligotés. Sauf le Docteur Frédéric et le Directeur de l'Asile, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux et puis ils avaient bien enfermé l'écrivain, non ?

« Les gars, on se casse ! Moi et les autres, on a été complètement cons, la seule bonne chose que je puisse encore faire, c'est vous permettre de vous enfuir. »

Les autres, une fois qu'ils furent remis sur pied, se saisirent de leurs armes. Ils étaient parés à s'enfuir puis se rappelèrent que cet endroit leur était inconnu et qu'il avait encore des sbires à sa disposition. Alors, que faire ?

« Je sais !, intervint le Docteur Castafolte. Vous vous souvenez que le Prof et Virus étaient en sa compagnie ? Avec un peu de chance, on pourra leur arracher la direction de la sortie ! »

« Ce serait pas plus simple d'utiliser votre machine à voyager dans le temps et-bon dieu, Patron, remets ton froc ! »

Le Patron baissa ses yeux. En effet, sa virilité était pleinement exhibée… mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir voulu la montrer. Bizarre.

« Euh, les gars, pour une fois, j'ai pas voulu ça. Attendez, je vais remettre ça et… »

Il fut coupé d'un trait, la bouche pleinement ouverte et fut peu à peu soulevé. Puis il s'effondra, terrassé. Et Jacket était réapparu. Sauf que là, ses cheveux étaient devenus longs, ses yeux, rouges, ses dents, des crocs et de plus, des tentacules, une barbe faite avec on ne sait quoi et des ténèbres l'enveloppant ont fit leur apparition. Il avait tout simplement sodomisé le Patron avec un gourdin chauffé à blanc. Et maintenant, le génie manipulateur avait laissé la place à un monstre. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Et il se mit à grandir jusqu'à ce que sa taille soit quasiment doublée. Et son corps avait subi de telles transformations que, maintenant, il ressemblait à Cthulhu. Un Cthulhu dont la seule différence avec le vrai était qu'il avait toujours ses lunettes. A part ça, rien d'autre. Et de plus, les ténèbres s'étaient assemblées pour former des personnages des séries _Sonic_. A part que les doubles étaient entièrement noirs, avaient les yeux rouges et n'étaient pas franchement amicaux, ils ressemblaient aux vrais personnages des jeux vidéo/dessins animés/mangas/comics basés sur le hérisson bleu. Et alors, Jacket-Cthulhu regarda ses futures victimes et les glaça d'horreur par son ordre :

« _**TUER. TOUS.**_ »

 **Et voilà !**

 **Ce chapitre était bien long, mais je n'avais pas envie de saloper le background du vilain. Donc, actuellement, je n'ai plus que 3 chapitres pour conclure la fanfiction. Pour une fois que je termine une fanfic… (bien évidemment, je ne prends pas en compte le futur making-of)**

 **Donc, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Tshaw !**


	19. We Destroy Your Supremacy

**Salut à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **L'avant-avant-dernier chapitre de « Escape to YouTube World » est là et donc, la fin de Jack (oui bon, en fait, c'est un moi alternatif, je crois que vous l'avez aisément deviné) aussi. Mais voyez plutôt la vraie fin des Trois Royaumes !**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

 **Enjoy !**

Courir. Courir. Courir. Ne pas connaître l'épuisement. Ce dernier n'avait actuellement pas le droit de venir se mêler des affaires de n'importe qui. Parce que si quelqu'un s'arrêtait, ce quelqu'un mourait. Parce que tout le monde était poursuivi par un Cthulhu à lunettes hurlant et rugissant. Parce que le Patron, le Tueur, le double de Jigmé, Richard et Lennon avaient déjà subi un sort horrible. Parce que malgré le fait que Jean-Luc Mélenchon, Kriza Lied et Usul étaient d'excellents tireurs, arrêter des doubles obscurs de personnages de _Sonic_ n'était pas une tâche facile.

« _**JACKET. AVALE !**_ »

« NOOOOOOOON ! »

Parce que ce Jacket-là était devenu tellement fou que maintenant, même les Pouces Rouges, qui étaient tous ses créations, se faisaient dévorer parce qu'ils n'allaient pas assez vite et poussaient les hurlements les plus déchirants que des humains/humanoïdes aient poussé. Parce que toutes ces raisons faisaient que s'ils perdaient, qui pourrait sauver cet univers ?

Le problème, c'est que leur détention prolongée faisait qu'ils étaient encore affaiblis et que l'endroit leur était inconnu, là où Jacket-Cthulhu connaissait parfaitement le terrain et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et quand certains y repensaient, c'était vraiment con ! Même alors qu'il est devenu un monstre abruti courant et dévorant, il était toujours supérieur à ses victimes. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de le battre ? Allait-il toujours rester le maître ? Allait-il concrétiser ses sombres desseins une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Il y avait une maigre chance que non. Parce que bien que ces faux persos de jeux vidéo avaient beau être résistants, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment le poids face aux super-vidéastes qui, eux, se démenaient comme de beaux diables pour en tuer un maximum. Mathieu les enflammait, Bruce les gelait ou tentait de les contrôler, Patrick les engloutissait, Fred les pendait à des arbres… ils ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts pour détruire les diaboliques créations de leur ennemi. Même le peu d'anciens ennemis restants faisaient leur possible pour les massacrer : le Prof de Philo parvenait à lancer son marteau comme un boomerang pour faire s'évaporer les laquais de Jacket-Cthulhu et Lilith avait aussi la capacité d'invoquer ses propres esclaves ou de prendre le contrôle de ceux du camp adverse en leur ôtant toute peur.

Et cette technique marchait plutôt bien, vu que le Barths sauvage se retrouvait parfois inondé de Pouces Rouges contrôlés par l'avocate du diable, ce qui le déstabilisait légèrement mais suffisamment pour s'éloigner de lui. Bien qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il les bouffait tous en hurlant.

« _**JACKET. TUER. TOUS !**_ »

Oui, ça, ils l'avaient compris. Et là, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus mal. Vraiment pas plus.

« HIHIHI, JE SUIS UN GATEAU DE RIZ ! »

Une lueur d'espoir naquit chez les fuyards. Ils n'allaient pas mourir, peut-être…

« HIHIHI, JE SUIS UN GATEAU DE RIZ ! QUI A EU UNE BOMBE DE JACKET ! »

Ou peut-être que si, en fait.

« HIHIHI, JE SUIS UN GATEAU DE RIZ ! QUI A EU UNE BOMBE DE JACKET ! ET QUI APPUIE SUR LE BOUTON ! »

Tout explosa et les vidéastes ainsi que les Gorillaz furent projetés au sol, rendus à moitié inconscients et sourds. Et il y avait toujours le monstre qui n'était pas loin d'eux. Cette fois, certains avaient envie de vraiment s'allonger et d'attendre le dévoreur parce que là, c'était sûrement plus la peine de lutter. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, non ? Il avait manipulé les Gorillaz, il avait manipulé les Créations, il avait manipulé le peuple, il avait manipulé le temps, il avait manipulé l'histoire et les royaumes, il pouvait bien concrétiser ce qu'il voulait et tuer ceux qui s'étaient opposés à son pouvoir. Ils ne se laisseront même plus faire. Après tout, Jacket avait tout et…

« Pssst ! »

Une toute petite voix venait-elle de les appeler ou quoi ? Non, ce n'était sûrement qu'un rêve. Ou une hallucination auditive, comme quand les Hippies étaient défoncés. Personne ne pouvait sûrement plus les aider…

« Hé ! Pssst ! »

Bon, OK, en fait, c'était pas un rêve, on venait vraiment de les appeler. Mais où se trouvait la voix ? Et qui pouvait bien vouloir les aider ?

« Qui… qui est là ?, tenta de dire Ouki.

« Suivez-moi, répondit la voix en ignorant la question. Je sais comment le vaincre ! »

Immédiatement, cette phrase, prononcée de manière convaincue et forte, sonna comme un tilt aux oreilles des fuyards, qui tentèrent de se relever. Certains y parvinrent et durent embarquer leur camarades blessés sur leurs épaules pour que Jacket-Cthulhu ne les rattrape pas. Ils s'engagèrent dans d'autres couloirs, suivant une silhouette discrète courant extrêmement vite. Ils ne surent pas qui c'était, vu qu'ils ne purent voir qu'une paire de baskets qui était rapide, en plus ! L'un des deux Hippies allait demander si c'était uniquement la paire qui était consciente, mais se tut dans un bref moment de lucidité en remarquant la débilité de son questionnement.

Mais le monstre se rapprochait car lui aussi, il courait vite ! Et à nouveau, il fallait courir. Courir. Courir. Courir. Un allié venait de se présenter à eux et savait comment renverser tout ça à leur avantage. Alors, ce n'était pas le moment de tout laisser tomber et c'était curieux quand on sait que quelques secondes plus tôt, certains voulaient abandonner. Mais peu importe. Il fallait continuer, en espérant que ce ne soit pas une traîtrise dans le style de ce foutu Gâteau de Riz. Et donc, ils continuèrent. Jusqu'à tomber sur une petite rangée de personnes menée par une jeune femme rousse. Les armes prêtes, l'air combattant, cela donna aux vidéastes et aux Gorillaz un signe.

Ils se séparèrent en deux rangées, laissant Jacket-Cthulhu au centre. Et alors, ils tirèrent. Déjà, un projectile électrique dans le même style que ceux du Fossoyeur de Films s'abattit sur le monstre, qui chancela en rugissant. Cela laissa le champ libre à la petite troupe pour lâcher une pluie de balles sortant de mitraillettes. Pour une fois, cela fit un effet au Barths sauvage et à ses laquais, qui avancèrent moins, sentirent la douleur, bref, c'était pas la joie. Jean-Luc Mélenchon était ébahi. Il connaissait les VoxMakers qui parlaient et faisaient des remix de ses discours, pas les VoxMakers super-guerriers d'élite !

« _**GRAAAAAAAHRRRRG ! AAAAHUUUUUUU !**_ »

Il avait rugi pour montrer que, même blessé, il gardait de sa puissance. Ce qui l'avait conduit à ouvrir la bouche. Mauvais plan. Car ce fut à ce moment-là que Noru-Da sortit un grand lance-missile et balança son contenu, qui alla se ficher droit dans la bouche du dévoreur. Le missile explosa dans le ventre de l'abomination, qui s'effondra. Ses laquais disparurent et il se mit à courir. D'un coup, les poursuivis devenaient les poursuivants. Tout le monde voulut demander aux VoxMakers comment ils étaient arrivés là, mais comme ils avaient commencé à poursuivre l'ennemi blessé, ils ne purent pas obtenir plus d'explications. Et certains soupçonnèrent l'auteur d'être une putain de feignasse, ce à quoi il répondra qu'il est entre 19h30 et 20h00 au moment où il écrit, donc excusez-le, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jack reprenait peu à peu son aspect humain et il était en position d'infériorité, vu que sa colère avait complètement brûlé comme un feu ardent. Cette fois, il devait s'échapper et avait le moyen pour cela. Après 5 minutes de poursuite, les résistants le retrouvèrent en train d'appuyer sur tous les boutons d'une curieuse machine que le Visiteur et Henry ont reconnu, toutefois. Il allait partir dans une autre dimension ou une autre époque ! Mais ce fut sans compter sur Thomas Cyrix et Mélenchon, qui se jetèrent sur le criminel et lui cassèrent un peu le dos, accessoirement.

« Tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper comme ça ?, lui lâcha l'homme politique.

La machine disparut. En même temps qu'un compte à rebours d'autodestruction s'enclencha. Mais Henry et Renard avaient leurs propres machines à voyager dans le temps, comme tous ceux connaissant la série le savent. Tout le monde se prit par la main et ils disparurent, laissant le château exploser.

 _Dans les flots de l'espace-temps_

La machine parcourait le temps. Mais Jacket ne s'en préoccupait pas, vu que Méluche et Cyrix étaient en train de lui taper dessus alors que lui essayait de se soustraire à leurs poings. Et puis, Jean-Luc le souleva.

« Tu es fini, Jacket !, lâcha Cyrix. Tu croyais pouvoir manipuler les gens encore longtemps… »

Le manipulateur était presque sur le point de tomber.

« Mais maintenant, tu partiras et tout le monde t'oubliera. Et le futur sera guéri. »

« Je ne serais pas si-OUAAAAAAAH… »

Il venait de passer par-dessus bord et s'était piteusement accroché avec sa main gauche.

« Vous avez pas compris, dit-il. Je plante la graine, les mecs. Et je gagne ! Parce que tout cela… tout cela… N'EST QU'UNE BOUCLE ! »

Sur l'instant, les 2 ne comprirent pas.

« Peut-être que j'ai perdu. Mais mes actions ont enclenché une boucle temporelle. Mon double du passé reproduira tout ça. Et ça recommencera encore, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez battus. En bref, j'ai déjà gagné, à moins que vous ne lui fassiez suivre une autre voie. »

Sa main gauche se détacha de son corps et il tomba dans les flots temporels. Mais il continua à s'adresser à Mélenchon et à Cyrix.

« En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est la première fois qu'on me fait tomber et où je disparais. Mais je reviendrai, j'en suis sûr. Je reviendrai dans ce monde et je vous trouverai. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai de vous, mais j'suis pas fini. Jamais fini. »

Et il disparut, laissant l'homme politique et le cofondateur de VoxMakers seuls dans ce flot d'autres réalités et époques s'interroger sur les paroles de Jacket et sur sa véracité. Avant qu'ils ne rentrent à leur époque.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Oui, cette aventure pourrait se terminer là. Jacket a disparu et la paix est revenue dans le futur. Mais il reste encore 2 chapitres, souvenez-vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Si c'est le cas, lâchez une petite review, ça ferait plaisir !**

 **Tshaw !**


	20. Retour à la normale ? Vraiment ?

**Et bonjour à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, c'est comme vous voulez)**

 **Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de « Escape to YouTube World » et Jacket a disparu dans l'espace-temps. Tout est redevenu normal… non, sérieux, vous croyez vraiment que TOUT est redevenu normal ?**

 **Enjoy !**

Le Visiteur, Henry et Raph apparurent. Puis 2D, Murdoc, Russel, Noodle, Cyborg Noodle et le Boogieman apparurent à leur tour. Et ils se trouvaient seuls. Aucun autre vidéaste ne les avait suivis. C'était bizarre.

« Il s'est passé quoi, les gars ?, demanda Raph. Pourquoi ils nous ont pas suivis ? »

« Déjà, la principale question, dit Boogey, c'est : où sommes-nous ? »

« Eh bien, nous sommes à Paris, répondit très doctement le Docteur Castafolte. Sauf que cette fois, nous sommes retournés à la date du 15 février 2015. Soit le moment où nous avions téléporté les vidéastes dans le futur. »

« Ouais, mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec nous, rétorqua Noodle.

« Ben, je sais pas, dit Renard. Ils sont peut-être revenus dans l'appartement de Mathieu, comme avant. Mais en tout cas, ON A GAGNE ! »

« Ouais, lâcha Cyborg. Et dire, humain, que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on s'implique… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, s'exprima joyeusement le bourlingueur temporel, maintenant que ce putain de MrJacketBarths n'est plus dans nos pattes et que Mathieu ne parlera pas de la vidéo de propagande du Tréloindistan, on a doublement sauvé le futur ! »

« D'ailleurs, on a toujours pas compris, demanda Murdoc. Pourquoi il devait pas parler de cette vidéo ? »

« Mais Renard vous l'a déjà dit !, intervint Raph. C'est parce que ça aurait déclenché une Troisième Guerre Mondiale, que le monde aurait été gouverné par des intégristes, que les Daleks l'auraient envahi avant de coucher avec des humains pour donner naissance à des sosies de Schwarzy. C'est peut-être nawak, mais c'est on ne peut plus vrai ! »

Les musiciens et les voyageurs du temps restèrent sans parler pendant un moment, savourant la tranquillité de Paris un moment. Depuis un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moment de calme, il fallait bien en profiter… Puis 2D intervint.

« Par contre, ça sent toujours le brûlé dans cette ville ou non ? Heureusement que c'est pas le coin où Jamie habite, sinon lui et Emma auraient déjà élu domicile dans un autre pays depuis bien longtemps ! »

« J'en sais rien, rétorqua Raph. Peut-être qu'un abruti a cramé des voitures pour effrayer les gens. »

« D'ailleurs, Henry, se demanda Russel, si vous savez à quel moment exact les évènements du futur se produisent… vous savez peut-être quand l'explosion faisant sortir les Créateurs s'est produite ? »

Aussitôt, Castafolte, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas payé son loyer, regarda sa montre. Regarda une autre machine. Regarda les 2 pendant quelques secondes. Montra ça au Visiteur, puis à Raph, puis aux Gorillaz. Puis ils se regardèrent.

« OH, PUTAIN, L'EXPLOSION ! »

En un instant, les 9 personnes se lancèrent dans une course héroïque pour tenter de trouver le putain d'appartement de Mathieu qu'ils avaient jamais vu et ça allait leur compliquer la tâche et donc, peut-être faire tout recommencer et cela n'aurait donc servi à rien et donc, il fallait vraiment se bouger, bordel à foin ! Ce serait sous-estimer les ressources de Renard, qui avait un GPS intégré à sa machine temporelle.

Cela leur prit donc 10 minutes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils trouvent toute une flopée de personnes dans des discussions plutôt animées. Alors, les 9 lancèrent comme 1 seule personne :

« NON ! »

Tout le monde se retourna devant les 9 apparitions.

« Surtout, commença 2D, ne tuez pas vos Créateurs ! »

« Ben, pourquoi, gros ?, demanda le Hippie de SLG, bien qu'il n'était pas un Belliqueux.

« Mais parce que si vous le faites, voilà ce qui va se passer !, déclama le Visiteur d'un de ses fameux airs théâtraux. Une rumeur va se colporter selon quoi certaines Créations seraient supprimées par leurs Créateurs à cause de leur dangerosité. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais certains vont la croire et bientôt, tout un clan, qui sera nommé les Belliqueux, sera guidé par cette peur et ils prendront le pouvoir ! »

« Ben… c'est pas vraiment terrible, intervint Lilith assez innocemment.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout !, continua Noodle, à la suite de Renard. Une fois que vous aurez pris le pouvoir, le Patron, Richard et le Pyro-Barbare deviendront rois de France, le Tueur montera une société de production et de distribution de films, le Prof de Philo deviendra l'un des esprits les plus réputés de notre temps, le double de Jigmé deviendra un parrain de la drogue riche et puissant, Lilith sera élue « femme la plus désirable du monde » par la nouvelle formule de _Vogue_ , me demandez pas pourquoi ils l'ont fait, et vous croquerez tous la vie à pleines dents ! »

« Mais attends, c'est trop cool !, s'enthousiasma le Tueur. Pourquoi on ne devrait pas le… »

« MAIS ce n'est pas tout !, continua Cyborg. Nous finirons par arriver dans ce monde, vu qu'une prophétie avait indiqué qu'on allait tout faire péter, et on retrouvera les Créateurs avant de partir vers vos châteaux et de tous vous péter la gueule, bien que de mystérieuses apparitions vous kidnapperont les uns après les autres. On finira ensuite par découvrir, après avoir été gazés et enlevés, que le responsable était en fait MrJacketBarths, un auteur de fanfictions ayant sombré dans la folie ! »

« Attends, s'exclama le Patron, mais c'est complètement… »

« MAIS CE N'EST PAS TOUT !, continua 2D. Il s'avérera que ce criminel est doublé d'un tueur sanguinaire ayant exterminé des dizaines de personnes, dont les collègues de LinksTheSun et ses frères à la Fondation SCP. Il vous insultera tous en vous disant tout net, à vous, les Belliqueux, que vous n'êtes rien que des sombres merdes étant tombées dans son piège et que grâce à vous, il a pu contrôler le monde. Mais le Patron lui tirera dessus ! »

« Ah ben, c'est quand même la moindre des choses, dit le Prof de Philo.

« Sauf qu'en fait, termina Russel, ça ne le tuera pas et, encore pire, ça le transformera en un Cthulhu à lunettes qui tuera tous les Belliqueux et cherchera à tous nous massacrer avant que Thomas Cyrix et Jean-Luc Mélenchon ne lui règlent son compte. Richard sera décapité et troué, le double de Jigmé et Lennon dévorés par le monstre, le Tueur sera éviscéré avec une bobine de film et le Patron sera sodomisé par un gourdin chauffé à blanc, tellement fort que ça le tuera ! »

Le récit était horrible. Les Créateurs et les Créations, tous choqués.

« Oh, merde, lâcha le double de Jigmé.

« Mais… vous êtes sûrs que c'est vrai ?, demanda le philosophe avec crainte.

« Aussi vrai que vous, répondit le Boogieman. Ils en restèrent interdits, suite à cette révélation.

« La mention de la société de production de films vient de transcender ma vie, lâcha le Tueur. Mais par contre, on peut faire quoi pour éviter de tuer des gars qui nous ont fait exister ? »

« Ben, maintenant que vous êtes réels, dit Cyborg, ça veut dire que les lieux des vidéos de vos Créateurs sont aussi réels. »

« Oui. Et ?, demanda Antoine.

« Pourquoi on irait pas tous ensemble se boire des coups pour mieux se connaître ? Je suis sûr que vous devez être très sympas. »

Pendant 1 demi-seconde, tout le monde se regarda. Puis leur choix était fait.

« Ouais. Carrément. »

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review qui fait plaisir et je vous retrouve bientôt pour l'ultime chapitre de « Escape to YouTube World » !**

 **Tshaw !**


	21. Tu ne seras pas un connard

**Et salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Et j'avoue que ça fait un peu bizarre, puisque pour la première fois, je vais terminer une de mes fanfictions. Parce que ouais, ceci, mes amis, est le dernier chapitre de « Gorillaz : Escape to YouTube World ». Après, je posterai le making-of mais après ce making-of, y'aura plus de chapitres, ce sera terminé.**

 **Mais avant ça, conclusion !**

 **Enjoy !**

« Mais ouaaaaais, carrément, les mecs ! Carrément qu'y'a moyen de faire rentrer une caméra dans le cul de Samuel ! »

Ces douces paroles pleines de classe et de sobriété étaient prononcées par un Murdoc bien éméché, quand il ne se mettait pas à danser torse nu sur l'une des tables du _Choix de Buscarron_ , pour la plus grande joie de tout le monde. Parce que ouais, Cyborg avait bien raison de se dire que les lieux créés par les Créateurs dans leurs vidéos étaient devenus réels en même temps que les Créations. En plus, le bar de ce cher Buscarron était bien pratique, vu qu'on pouvait y rester plusieurs mois et que ça servait tous types d'alcools. Très vite, la flopée de personnes se divisa en 3 parties :

\- ceux qui tenaient bien l'alcool ou qui restaient modérés dans leur consommation, ce qui n'empêchaient pas certains, comme Bruce ou Seb, de rigoler à n'importe quelle blague un peu pourrie. Ou d'autres, comme le Boogieman ou les Hippies, de parfois ne plus être au courant d'un sujet de discussion qu'ils avaient pourtant lancé quelques secondes avant.

\- ceux qui tenaient moyennement bien l'alcool et qui n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des propos incohérents. Cela faisait qu'on avait le Gâteau de Riz qui questionnait Russel à propos de la situation géopolitique du Venezuela, Fred & Nyo qui chantaient des chansons paillardes super ringardes ou encore Jigmé & François qui se posaient une question existentielle : si Kickstarter avait existé au XXème siècle, Stanley Kubrick aurait-il pu faire son _Napoleon_ ?

\- ceux qui ne tenaient pas très bien l'alcool, ce qui pouvait créer des situations qu'il faudrait juste voir pour le croire. C'est ainsi qu'on put voir Richard explicitement demander à Noodle si elle avait déjà pratiqué le noble art de la fellation sur peluche, le Geek et le Gamin complètement pétés et ronflant sur la table tout en lâchant quelques petites perles de vomi de temps à autre, Mathieu et Antoine faisant des roulades qu'ils pensaient être dignes de gymnastes mais qui étaient surtout bien merdiques, le Prof de Philo tenter de danser le twist alors qu'il titubait à moitié ou encore le Patron qui faisait du gringue au Tueur et à Lilith. En même temps.

Mais en tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que l'ambiance du _Choix de Buscarron_ était joyeuse et festive. Ils avaient réussi à retourner dans leur époque et ils étaient à nouveau tranquilles, oubliant peu à peu dans l'alcool leurs épreuves (même si ce genre de choses est difficilement oubliable). La seule qui était à l'écart du groupe, c'était Sasha. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était soudainement devenue complètement dépressive, non. C'était juste qu'elle ne cessait de se questionner sur ce qu'était devenu Jack. Quand Cyrix était revenu, il lui a juste dit qu'il avait disparu, peut-être dans une autre dimension.

Pas plus. Et ça faisait qu'elle ne cessait de se triturer les méninges pour savoir où il aurait pu atterrir. Parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de son sort et ça devait être la seule, vu que tous les autres auraient préféré ne jamais entendre parler de lui. Et elle l'aimait. Oui, il avait ses défauts. Oui, pour la rencontrer, il l'avait faite kidnapper. Et oui, quand il ne se contrôlait plus, il pouvait devenir le cauchemar de l'humanité. Mais il le savait très bien et parfois, il disait que même si les médecins s'étaient très mal comportés avec lui, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas tolérable et était digne d'un tueur en série, d'un monstre horrible et abominable. Et il voulait que tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui se manifeste le moins possible. Et ils s'aimaient. Jacket avait même dit un jour à son amante qu'elle avait été « la première bonne chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps ».

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle se posait des questions. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, qu'allait-il se passer ? Est-ce qu'elle allait devoir le pleurer pour l'éternité ? Est-ce qu'elle allait l'oublier ? Minimiser ce qu'il pouvait avoir de bien en lui ? Elle ne savait juste pas. Et elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse de ça. Mais c'était bien la seule. Pour l'heure, le _Choix de Buscarron_ fêtait la paix et la tranquillité revenues dans ce monde. Et ils étaient bien décidés à ce que… non, en fait, ils n'étaient décidés à rien du tout, vu que la plupart étaient bien, bien bourrés. Et rien n'aurait pu stopper cette joyeuse frénésie de fête. Même pas ce flash spécial diffusé sur la télé du bar qu'une minorité de personnes entendirent :

« _Mesdames et messieurs, nous interrompons nos programmes pour confirmer ce qui n'était qu'une rumeur : depuis quelques heures, de mystérieuses explosions ont touché environ tous les pays du monde. Cette vague, selon nos envoyés spéciaux, aurait débuté aux Etats-Unis et aurait été provoquée par un homme du nom de Noah Antwiler. Ces explosions auraient provoqué l'apparition de ce qu'Internet a vite appelé « les Créations ». Il est encore impossible de déterminer ce qui a motivé M. Antwiler dans son geste fou, ni les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur tous les domaines mondiaux. Le bilan se compte à la quasi-totalité du gouvernement de Donald Trump, le président américain lui-même ayant été tué dans l'attaque du criminel. Notre envoyé spécial aux Etats-Unis a réussi à interviewer une de ces fameuses Créations, le Nostalgia Critic. Nous vous proposons de l'écouter._ »

S'ensuivait une longue intervention du Critic, qui expliquait plein de choses sur sa nouvelle condition tout en ne se privant pas de souligner que Trump et ses soutiens ne seraient pas une grande perte pour le monde. Mais encore, qui s'en préoccupait ? Vu qu'ils étaient tous là et que personne n'avait rien colporté, personne n'allait tuer personne et aucun Royaume ne se créerait. Donc, la consigne pas donnée mais quand même implicite, c'était d'ignorer ça parce qu'après tout, on avait de l'alcool et des copains, non ?

Alors, la fête continua encore pendant 15 minutes. Et puis, la sonnette du bar retentit. Personne ne fit attention, c'était peut-être un visiteur assoiffé ou un fan de _What the Cut_ curieux.

« Je… j'crois qu'j'ai… échappé aux messieurs… aux méchants messieurs… »

Cette voix… immédiatement, même les sangs des plus ivres se glacèrent. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un spectacle à la fois affreux et pathétiquement triste : Jacket lui-même. Affreux, parce qu'il était toujours là. Triste, parce qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait les cheveux longs et complètement en pétard, des bleus et des hématomes partout sur ses bras et ses jambes, du sang sur ses mains et n'avait qu'une camisole de force sale et déchirée, recouverte de bave, de sang, d'urine et d'autres fluides dont les vidéastes ne voulaient pas connaître l'origine. Mais c'était surtout son visage, le plus frappant : ce n'était plus un visage monstrueux ou dément, plus un visage de tueur ou de génie. Non.

Son cou était marqué par diverses piqûres de seringues et ses joues étaient comme creuses. Ses lèvres saignaient et de la bave était expulsée sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Sa maigreur était affolante, il semblait presque rachitique. Son nez aussi saignait, il semblait s'être blessé. Et ses yeux bleu-vert étaient implorants et versaient des larmes. Alors, là, sûrement que vous pensez qu'ils auraient très vite chassé, voire tué ce dangereux taré pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais non. Parce que là, il ne ressemblait pas du tout au Cthulhu ayant voulu se livrer au cannibalisme sur leurs personnes. Il ne ressemblait pas non plus au criminel ayant réussi à dominer la France en y installant de faux monarques. Il ressemblait encore moins au génie dément entouré de dizaines de lieutenants aussi puissants que lui et de centaines de milliards de Pouces Rouges cinglés. C'était juste un pauvre gosse (bien qu'il ressemble à un homme presque adulte) blessé et perdu qui n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose : qu'on l'aide. Les jambes de Jacket le lâchèrent, faisant s'effondrer l'écrivain. Aussitôt, tout le monde, même ceux qui étaient bourrés, se précipita pour lui venir en aide et voir s'il était en danger.

« Putain, putain, putain ! »

« Vous avez vu ces traces de piqûres ? L'ont pas manqué, ces salauds ! »

« Les méchants messieurs… ils veulent me faire du mal… »

« Faut qu'on lui essuie tout ce sang ! C'est peut-être pas que le sien, mais… bon, y'a quand même du sien. »

« Bon sang, gamin ! Regarde nos yeux ! Parle-nous ! Faut pas que tu abandonnes la vie ! »

« Les seringues… les seringues… j'ai… si mal… »

« Et merde, merde, merde, on fait quoi ? »

« J'EN SAIS RIEN, PUTAIN ! »

« Attendez, Murdoc a un titre de docteur, il peut peut-être faire quelque chose ! »

« Alors qu'il a bu ? C'est pas prudent. »

« On lui demande pas de faire de la chirurgie, juste de l'examiner et de, au moins, lui essuyer tout le sang qu'il a. »

« Veulent… me faire mal… veulent… me tuer… veux… ma maman… »

« Bon, c'est peut-être pas prudent mais il délire, il a besoin qu'on le soigne. »

Aussitôt, tous les vidéastes se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bar et posèrent Jacket sur une table vide avant que Murdoc ne vienne, légèrement moins bourré, pour l'examiner. Les autres restèrent dehors pour ne pas déranger le bassiste, bien qu'ils eurent la boule au ventre. Cette même boule au ventre qu'ils eurent pendant exactement une demi-heure avant que l'Anglais ne ressorte.

« Alors ?, lui demandèrent les autres.

« Il vivra, se contenta de répondre le musicien. Il n'a pas de blessures trop graves mais je lui ai mis beaucoup de pansements. Et il a besoin de beaucoup de repos donc faut qu'on le laisse dormir. Mais en tout cas, je peux vous dire que le pauvre, il a vraiment dégusté ! »

« Pauvre gros ! »

Suivant les recommandations de Murdoc, les autres s'en retournèrent à leurs occupations. Sauf que cette fois, leurs pensées étaient plus détournées vers ce Barths devenu inoffensif et étant terriblement innocent. Vu que c'était celui du passé, ils s'inquiétaient : savait-il tout ce qui allait lui arriver ? Ce qu'il allait faire ? Avait-il toujours ce… truc au fond de lui ? Oui, certainement, vu qu'il s'était échappé de l'asile. Mais était-il toujours aussi dangereux ? Y avait-il un espoir de le sauver de la démence complète ? Ils avaient tant de questions, tant d'inquiétudes au sujet du jeune homme. Car là, il méritait qu'on le sauve, cette fois.

Jacket resta seul dans l'arrière du bar. Il s'était un peu endormi, espérant trouver la paix au fond de lui-même. Au fur et à mesure, ses pensées divaguèrent vers sa vie… ses fanfictions… les auteurs qu'il aurait voulu rencontrer… les auteurs… les auteurs qui hurlent… les auteurs qu'il frappe… leurs cadavres… leur sang… celui des docteurs…

L'ex-écrivain se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était anormalement forte, il se mettait à transpirer, il n'était pas bien. Non, il pouvait, il DEVAIT oublier tout ce qui lui est arrivé, il était autre part et il devait se reposer ! Pourtant, cette histoire serait toujours en lui, c'était une bonne partie de sa vie. Mais ça faisait tellement mal… les piqûres de seringues… les mots répétés des docteurs… sa passivité et son impossibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait… les médicaments qui l'abrutissaient… Non, non, non. Il n'y était plus, il pouvait tout oublier. Et surtout, il devait se calmer. Alors, il reprit le contrôle de sa respiration, qui devint plus lente, plus posée, bien qu'entrecoupée par de petits spasmes nerveux. Puis il se rallongea sur la table vide lui servant de lit.

« Hey ! Tu vas mieux ? »

Il releva la tête, surpris. Sasha venait de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui et il ne l'avait même pas entendue entrer. En fait, les deux ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés et n'avaient donc eu aucune relation amoureuse ensemble. La chanteuse, bien qu'ayant encore la flamme de la passion, savait donc bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire n'importe quoi. Alors, elle avait juste demandé pour son état de santé.

« Je… ouais, je crois… j'ai repensé à l'asile… mais là, pour l'état du corps, je crois que… ouais, ouais, ça va mieux. »

« Cool. »

Jacket regarda son interlocutrice. Et fut pris d'une interrogation : ne l'avait-il pas déjà vue quelque part ? Ce visage, ces cheveux, cette voix… non, là, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part !

« C'est drôle… »

« De quoi ? »

« Je crois que je t'ai déjà vue… ton visage me dit un truc… »

Sasha se contenta de soupirer. Elle hésitait à lui dire la vérité. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça allait déclencher en lui.

« Je sais pas. Peut-être en convention. »

« T'étais pas là… la fois où j'ai vu les Vox en convention. »

 _Merde_ , pensa-t-elle. En plus, il la tutoyait, comme s'il avait déjà tout deviné. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas deviné.

« Non… c'était autre part. Mais… c'est bizarre, on dirait que t'avais pas cette couleur de cheveux, avant. »

Il avait vu juste, vu que la membre de VoxMakers n'avait plus les cheveux roux, mais bleus.

« Ah oui… j'aimerais bien te dire pourquoi j'ai pris cette couleur… mais t'es pas censé le savoir. »

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, Sasha semblait un peu triste, ce qui frappa le cœur du supposé fou.

« Mais pourquoi ?, prononça-t-il innocemment.

A cette question, la chanteuse se tut. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle devait lui répondre. Et puis, après 5 longues minutes de silence, elle se décida à parler.

« Parce que ça te concerne. »

« De… quoi ? »

« Dans le futur, ou en tout cas un futur, on s'est aimés, Jack. Tu avais demandé à un de tes gars de m'amener jusqu'à toi car tu voulais me déclarer ta flamme. Quand on a discuté la première fois, tu n'arrivais pas à trouver tes mots. Et puis tu m'as embrassée en me disant que c'était un peu pour toi la seule manière de vraiment me dire ce que tu ressentais. C'est là que ça a commencé. Et jusqu'à l'effondrement de ce futur, j'ai pas cessé de t'aimer. Et toi non plus, tu n'as pas cessé de m'aimer. »

Barths fit des yeux un peu ronds. Alors, ces souvenirs, ces réminiscences… se pourrait-il que ce soit ça ? Immédiatement, une idée bizarre lui vint en tête.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Sasha se tourna vers lui comme si c'était un inspecteur des impôts lui ayant annoncé une augmentation de ces mêmes impôts.

« De quoi ? »

« Je sais que ça peut paraître débile ou glauque, mais tu m'as parlé de quelque chose qu'on n'a pas encore vécu et j'ai des flash-backs de moi et de toi. Et il faut que je sache si c'est vrai. Et j'ai rien trouvé d'autre que ça. »

La jeune femme continua de le regarder un peu bizarrement (faut dire, son idée était bizarre, c'est vrai) avant de réfléchir. Cela dura 2 longues minutes de silence. Et puis, finalement, elle se pencha lentement vers lui et ferma les yeux avant de sceller ses lèvres contre celles de Jacket. Ce dernier le lui rendit, d'abord, assez timidement. Et puis, au fur et à mesure de ces secondes qui devenaient peu à peu des minutes, il approfondit ce doux baiser et posa ses mains sur le visage de Sasha. Et tout lui revint en mémoire. Ils passèrent encore plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser, profitant de cet amour qu'ils retrouvaient petit à petit, avant que le baiser ne soit rompu.

La vidéaste regarda son aimé, avant de le prendre pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais c'est avec étonnement qu'elle l'entendit pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Sasha… les autres… »

« Non, lui dit-il pour le rassurer. Les autres t'ont soigné. Les médecins ne te feront plus de mal. Plus jamais. »

« Le futur… je suis devenu un connard… un monstre… je veux pas être ça, parvint-il à répondre entre 2 pleurs.

« Ça va aller. Je suis avec toi. On sera tous avec toi. »

« Je veux pas qu'on se souvienne de moi comme d'un connard… je veux pas qu'on dise que j'en suis un… j'ai jamais voulu en être un… »

« Tu ne seras pas un connard. T'en seras pas un. Je te promets. »

« Tu… me le promets ? »

« Oui. Je te le promets. On ne te considérera pas comme ça. Jamais. »

Touché par tant de gentillesse, ce fut vraiment là que le pauvre Jacket fondit en larmes. Il resta encore quelques minutes dans les bras de Sasha, à expulser tout ce qu'il avait contenu. Il en avait bien besoin. Ces larmes étaient étonnamment douces et pour la première fois, ce genre de larmes et la voix douce et rassurante de son amoureuse, oui, tout cela le fit sourire. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un sourire de fou ou de tueur. Son sourire était vrai.

Après ça, la vie reprit pour tout le monde. Sauf que beaucoup de choses changèrent, en fait.

Le Patron redevint comme dans la saison 1 de SLG, c'est-à-dire un ultra-capitaliste qui rachetait tout et n'importe quoi et avait des caprices exorbitants (en gardant un peu de ce côté pervers) et Maître Panda gagna sa propre émission de reprises musicales sur YouTube. Samuel devint un perso de cartoon cosplayé en Deadpool et Richard devint un poulpe chevelu avec le monocle de Nick Fury. Metal Sonic fut fusionné avec Shrek et Kurt Cobain et le perso ainsi obtenu par Nyo devint l'emblème de _Draw Together_. Fred  & Seb du Grenier, PuNkY et tous les autres gamers présents dans cette aventure arrêtèrent d'ailleurs de dire du mal des jeux Sonic sortis après 2001. Le Tueur traversa les évènements de la saison 3 d' _Unknown Movies_ avant de faire une pause et de monter avec son Créateur, qui continua les vidéos, _Wild Bonnefoy Inc._ , sa société de production et de distribution de films. Jean-Luc Mélenchon devint le Ministre des Affaires Etrangères sous le gouvernement d'Usul, qui avait pris la tête du NPA (Nouveau Parti Anticapitaliste) et remporté les présidentielles de 2022 (Philippe Poutou deviendra son Premier Ministre). Patrick fit toutes ses vidéos dans la mer, vu que ça lui donnait de l'énergie, et réussit à retrouver le Monstre du Loch Ness. Le Fossoyeur de Films et InThePanda eurent les yeux définitivement blancs, effets secondaires de la possession. Plectrum se remit à faire ses propres vidéos et adopta un rythme de 2 Plectroscopes par semaine. Benzaie fit du Hard Corner une adresse VIP pour tous les amoureux de jeux vidéo et en profita pour tuer Jean-Guy parce que ce con faisait chier tout le monde. Fanta & Bob continuèrent les vidéos tandis que TheFantasio974 devint immortel et que le Pyro-Barbare fut engagé par Rammstein pour superviser tous les effets pyrotechniques. Charlotte fit son _coming out_ et se mit en couple avec Lilith après s'être séparée de David. Jérémy Breut adopta les lentilles de contact. Golden Moustache fut enfin reconnu comme un collectif d'artistes, plus que de comiques, et devint un groupe de réalisateurs très en vogue, toujours soutenus par la société de Victor et du Tueur. Les Gorillaz sortirent leur album _Humanz_ mais continuèrent à voir leurs amis vidéastes, pour qui ils avaient développé énormément d'amitié. Ce fut d'ailleurs là que Cyborg Noodle avoua qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du Fossoyeur. Et que c'était réciproque. Et enfin, Jacket et Sasha furent engagés par Links comme acteurs dans les NMT et les 50/50 et s'installèrent dans une petite maison pas loin de celle d'Alexis. Ce fut d'ailleurs là que Jack écrivit un Point Culture sur Rammstein (encore) qui devint la vidéo la plus vue de la chaîne.

C'est donc là que mon histoire est censée se terminer. Mais laissez-moi encore vous raconter une petite chose étant arrivée à notre cher ami Jacket.

Un jour, alors qu'il écrivait des vannes pour un futur 50/50 sur _Les Dissociés_ , on vint sonner à la porte du couple. Et ce n'était pas pour n'importe quoi.

« Bonjour. Je suis François Descraques et voici Ruddy Pomarede et Fabien Fournier. On souhaitait vous voir car votre histoire nous a beaucoup interpellé. Nous voudrions votre accord pour adapter ça en web-série. Ça s'appellerait _Petit problème de concordance_. »

L'acteur et son amante grimacèrent un peu. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas leurs travaux, mais… disons que certaines choses mériteraient de rester secrètes aux yeux du monde.

« Ben, vous savez, on aimerait bien, mais y'a des trucs dont je suis pas super fier. Cela me ferait chier de les mettre en avant. Si vous réécrivez, je veux bien. »

« Oh, mais nous en avons, pour les réécritures, intervint Ruddy. Regardez dehors. »

Barths regarda dehors. Et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant de se précipiter. Des dizaines de personnes étaient présentes et lui souriaient. Des personnes qu'il avait cru mortes. Oui, c'était ses compagnons auteurs de fanfictions, en bonne santé et rayonnants. Il se retourna vers François.

« Mais… mais comment ? »

« Sûrement l'auteur, répondit Fabien. Il déteste trop tuer de persos. »

Alors, Jack prit le temps pour vraiment sympathiser avec ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître jusqu'à ce jour. Et voilà.

Voilà l'histoire des Gorillaz. Voilà comment ils ont découvert un nouveau monde. Voilà comment ils ont connu YouTube. Voilà comment les vidéastes sont devenus des super-héros ou des résistants. Et voilà comment cette histoire s'est finalement révélée être celle de Jack, jeune homme binoclard détruit par la vie qui a réussi à se reconstruire.

Parce que franchement, vous croyiez que la Mandragore de Nantes nous avait tout dit ?

 **Bon. Voilà. C'est donc la fin (beuhaaaaaa ! JE CHIALE, PUTAIN !) de « Gorillaz : Escape to YouTube World ». Un projet qui m'aura pris 21 chapitres et pas mal de temps. Alors, à part dire que c'était quand même une merveilleuse fanfiction et que j'en suis très fier, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. A part un truc.**

 **La Mandragore de Nantes, sache qu'on ne se connaît pas. Qu'on ne partage sûrement pas les mêmes hobbies. Et qu'on n'est pas dans les mêmes coins de France. Mais putain, tu es et tu resteras une auteure que je n'oublierai pas. La première fois que j'ai lu** _ **PPDC**_ **, j'ai été transcendé. Et c'est pas pour exagérer, vraiment ! C'était (et c'est toujours) la meilleure fanfic que j'ai pu lire et c'est uniquement grâce à toi que j'ai eu la motivation de faire cette fanfic (la première version dont tu as demandé la suppression ? Elle n'existe pas, voyons… ^^). Et que, aujourd'hui, j'ai pu la terminer. Surtout que c'est la première fanfiction que j'ai réussi à terminer.**

 **Donc, sache, Mandragore, plante mystique et magique, que tu as tout mon respect et mon admiration d'écrivain. Plein de bisous sur toi. Et de cœurs. Parce que c'est cool, les cœurs.**


	22. Ce flim n'est pas 1 flim sur le cyclimse

**Ce vidéogramme est un making-of proposant les coulisses de tournage de** _ **Gorillaz : Escape to YouTube World**_ **. Des interviews, des prises ratées et des extraits de tournage sont proposés dans ce making-of.**

 **Ce vidéogramme est une œuvre protégée et toute tentative de copie ou de piratage sera sanctionnée par 200 000 $ d'amende et 3 ans de prison, ainsi qu'une honte totale pour le restant de la vie du fautif. Les propos tenus par les intervenants dans les interviews n'engagent qu'eux et ne sont pas de la responsabilité des structures extérieures.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Alors, bonjour à tous. Déjà, j'aimerais vous remercier tous de me refaire confiance et de me suivre à nouveau. »

 **Stuart « 2D » Pot :** « C'est parce que nous sommes des gens gentils (rires) »

(rires collectifs)

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Et ça, c'est bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, sachez que _Gorillaz & YouTuberz_ est mort et que vive _Gorillaz : Escape to YouTube World_ ! »

 **Alexis « LinksTheSun » Breut :** « (imitant Phoebus du _Bossu de Notre-Dame_ ) On ne peut être plus explicite. »

 _Mélange de tout ce qu'on peut voir dans un making-of_

 **Noodle** **:** « Devoir arrêter le tournage pour des problèmes de droits, ça l'avait rendu un peu déprimé. »

 _Bip !_

 **Le Visiteur du Futur :** « Et donc, il n'est plus un secret parce que vous l'avez trouvé par des moyens que j'ignore, et que je crois que même Henry doit ignorer… »

 **Henry Castafolte :** « Et que le réalisateur doit ignorer aussi, pendant que tu y es (rires). »

(rires collectifs)

 _Bip !_

 **Nostalgia Critic :** « Oui, cette situation est tout bonnement inédite et sûrement qu'elle ne se reproduira plus avant longtemps, mais franchement, pourquoi pleurer Trump ? Je veux dire, il était le pire président que nous ayons connu alors même qu'il n'était en place que depuis 2 semaines, c'est vous dire ! En tout cas, le monde va devoir apprendre à vivre avec les Créations ! Bien que le mec qui a fait ça est sûrement des plus grossiers avec cette attaque nucléaire. »

 _Bip !_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Donc, là, on est un peu en retard pour ce qui est de la scène du Live de la Fin. On attend certains des acteurs, qui sont encore au maquillage, et après, on va démarrer. J'espère qu'on pourra quand même terminer pas trop en retard, genre qu'on ne termine pas 3 heures en retard. »

 _Bip !_

 **Mathieu Sommet :** « Je crois qu' _Escape to YouTube World_ est l'un des trucs les plus titanesques en terme de travail au monde. Vraiment. »

 _ **Gorillaz : Escape to YouTube World**_ **: The FanFiction Must Be Reborn**

 **Partie 1 : Episodes 1 à 7**

 _Interviews_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « A l'origine, tout ici part des travaux de la Mandragore de Nantes. Voilà, ça, c'est ancré dans le marbre, tout ce qui se passe dans mon scénario part de la Mandragore. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tourner mais ça a bien failli causer la fin de ce projet avant même qu'il ne se développe et grandisse. »

 **Noodle :** « C'était la première fois qu'il avait dû arrêter un tournage pour des raisons indépendantes de sa volonté. Il avait déjà stoppé plusieurs tournages mais uniquement parce qu'il était en panne d'idées, parce qu'il avait pas envie, ce genre de choses… mais là, c'était à cause des droits, tout ça. »

 **Murdoc Niccals :** « Alors qu'on était en train de tourner une scène de ce qui était encore _Gorillaz & YouTuberz_, c'est là qu'il avait reçu un message Twitter de l'auteure. Bon, le message était très courtois, aucune agressivité, elle a expliqué calmement ce qui la gênait, mais pour Jacket, le fait était là : il devait arrêter le tournage. »

 **Cyborg Noodle :** « Après que le tournage ait été arrêté, c'était à peine 3 jours plus tard si je me souviens bien, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et pendant 2 semaines, il n'est reparu que sporadiquement, quand il avait besoin de se nourrir ou de se laver. On commençait à penser à des choses bizarres sur sa santé mentale, c'était n'importe quoi ! »

 **Noodle :** « Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que devoir arrêter le tournage pour des problèmes de droits, ça l'avait rendu un peu déprimé. Et puis un jour, il est redescendu. »

 **Boogieman :** « Je me souviens parfaitement de sa tête quand il a repris contact avec le monde extérieur. Il avait maigri et sa barbe avait bien poussé, de même que ses cheveux. Et il avait, je sais pas… 20 feuilles dans sa main. Il semblait triomphant. Et il nous a regardé en disant : les gars, on va pouvoir tout reprendre. Et c'était reparti. »

 **MrJacketBarths :** « J'avais fait je sais pas combien de pages de scénario. Ça m'a pris énormément de temps, c'était horrible. Mais à la fin, je me sentais fier car j'avais réussi à faire quelque chose d'un peu plus original. Et ma première vraie superproduction. »

 **Episode 1**

 _Extraits de tournage_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Alors, là, nous sommes actuellement à Londres. Nous nous rendons actuellement dans un lieu que les fans de Gorillaz doivent bien connaître, car c'est le lieu du clip de _DoYaThing_ , qui a été tourné i ans, bien avant _Saturnz Barz_ et l'album _Humanz_. »

 **Stuart « 2D » Pot :** « Une maison relativement charmante. Même si ce n'est pas agréable de se reprendre un coup de basket sur la tête. »

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Mec, c'est juste un coup. Ça disparaît vite, relax ! (rires) »

 **2D :** « On en reparlera quand tu te seras pris une Converse sur la tête par un Murdoc énervé. Je te préviens, ça fait mal ! (sourire) »

 _Bip !_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « OK, donc là, Stu, tu mets ton blouson et tu vas sortir et c'est à ce moment-là que toi, Renard, tu arrives et tu lui dis ta prophétie. Vous êtes bons ? »

(2D et le Visiteur du Futur hochent la tête en signe d'approbation)

 _Impro totale du Visiteur_

 **Le Visiteur du Futur :** « …sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer ! En te posant devant ton ordi, tu vas tomber sur une vidéo d'un genre peu ordinaire… une partouze entre des gens déguisés en stars du rock ! Alors, d'abord, ta première réaction va être d'être dégoûté devant ce qui s'offre à tes yeux. Puis la vision fascinante d'un _threesome_ entre des sosies de Sid Vicious, Jimi Hendrix et Karen O va commencer à disperser en toi un sentiment d'hilarité mêlé à une curieuse fascination. Finalement, c'est à partir du moment où Elvis Presley, vêtu de son _jumpsuit_ ridicule, se met à butiner Courtney Love que tout cela va commencer à t'exciter, petit fripon ! Donc, tu vas te branler et à force, tu vas glisser et partager automatiquement cette vidéo sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est peut-être ridicule mais ça se passe réellement comme ça ! Immédiatement, elle va devenir extrêmement populaire, devenant sujet à débats et sujet de rigolade pour tous les geeks et rockers ! Et même Yann Barthès et Sophie Davant vont en parler ! Même _Télématin_ ! Sauf que ces gens ayant fait la vidéo ne vont pas apprécier et parmi eux se trouve un pirate informatique très doué, qui va hacker ton ordi et trouver une vidéo de toi nu en train de faire l'amour à des peluches Hello Kitty avec une photo d'Antoine Daniel sur la tête ! Humilié et victime d'une campagne de diffamation par des groupuscules d'extrême-droite, tu quittes la France pour le Tchad et tu reviendras 10 ans plus tard, ayant changé de sexe et fou de rage, ce qui te poussera à complètement détruire le pays avec l'aide d'une race extraterrestre connue sous le nom de Siriens et… (rires) »

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Bon, je vais écrire un texte mais je pense que si t'avais réussi à terminer, ça aurait été la chose la plus magnifique qu'on aurait entendue. »

 **Le Visiteur du Futur (souriant) :** « Je suis certain que si cette vidéo existait, tu te serais vraiment branlé dessus, coquin ! »

(rires collectifs)

 _Prises ratées_

 **Le Visiteur du Futur :** « Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. »

 **Henry Castafolte :** « Je suis tout ouïe, bien que tu n'arrives jamais à résumer simplement (rires). »

(rires collectifs)

 _Bip !_

 **Henry Castafolte :** « En lui montrant à quoi ressemblent les… les… comment ils s'appellent, ces robots de merde ? »

 **MrJacketBarths (hilare) :** « Les Daleks, mec. Les Daleks. »

 _Interviews_

 **Henry Castafolte :** « L'épisode 1, c'est vraiment celui qui nous a demandé le moins de temps. Bon, c'était celui qui servait d'introduction mais il était relativement tranquille à tourner. On a seulement craint de finir en retard parce que Renard n'arrivait pas bien à finir toute sa tirade, à un moment. Si ça, c'était notre plus grande crainte, vous pouvez très bien imaginer l'ambiance sur les plateaux de tournage au moment où cet épisode se tournait. »

 **2D :** « En fait, cet épisode a eu un tournage assez normal, c'était cool. Donc, pas vraiment de choses spéciales à citer. »

 **Episode 2**

 _Extraits de tournage_

 **Cyborg Noodle :** « Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans le laboratoire du Docteur Castafolte. Et nous allons tourner la première scène du second épisode, qui a aussi le mérite d'être la première scène d'action de toute la fanfic ! Heureusement, c'est un combat en 2 contre 2, cela a le mérite d'être équitable. »

 _Bip !_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Et quand tu t'apprêtes à frapper le Boogieman, Henry, ton turbo-poing doit vraiment être réglé vers lui, que ça le frappe vraiment. »

 **Henry Castafolte :** « Que ça le frappe vraiment ? Mais ce truc peut faire vraiment mal, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème ? »

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Non, ça va aller. J'en ai parlé avec lui, il pourra supporter le choc aisément. Bon, c'est cheaté parce que c'est une entité démoniaque superpuissante, mais il pourra se faire vraiment frapper sans trop de peine. »

 **Le Visiteur du Futur (souriant) :** « Au moins, personne ne pourra mettre en doute l'authenticité des cascades. »

 _Interviews_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Dans cet épisode, on voit le groupe qui se bat contre le Visiteur et Henry. Une scène d'action simple et sans chichis, comme diraient certains. Sauf qu'il y avait un problème de taille : dans le labo d'Henry, il y a plein d'objets très fragiles, de fioles, de machines. Et il m'a dit, quand on a pris connaissance du lieu de tournage, que certains de ces objets pourraient se révéler très dangereux s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une emmerde. »

 **Russel Hobbs :** « Il a donc dû un peu chorégraphier le combat pour éviter que la réalité ne dépasse la fiction, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… En plus, il n'avait même pas prévu de le faire. En tout, ça lui a pris exactement 1h30. Il a calculé lui-même. C'est bizarre, mais c'est vraiment ce qu'il a fait. »

 _Prises ratées_

 **Le Visiteur du Futur :** « Euh, vous êtes qui ? »

 **Cyborg Noodle :** « Tes pires cauchemars. Et on va te faire une putain de guerre comme t'en as jamais vue ! »

(rires collectifs)

 **MrJacketBarths (hilare) :** « Si t'avais vraiment fait une voix grave, ç'a aurait été encore plus fidèle. Putain, ça restera dans les annales… »

 _Bip !_

 **Le Visiteur du Futur :** « Et donc, il n'est plus un secret parce que vous l'avez trouvé par des moyens que j'ignore, et que je crois que même Henry doit ignorer… »

 **Henry Castafolte :** « Et que le réalisateur doit ignorer aussi, pendant que tu y es (rires). »

 _Bip !_

 **Cyborg Noodle :** « Ah, Maître, vous êtes là ! Je croyais qu'il vous était arrivé… une… embrouille, c'est ça ? Non, c'est pas ça. Bon, c'est pas grave, on recommence. »

 **Episode 3**

 _Interviews_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « C'est le truc qui m'a demandé le plus de travail : construire un décor à la fois futuriste, moyenâgeux et apocalyptique. Heureusement, Antoine (Daniel) a fait jouer ses relations et on a pu avoir une super équipe de production qui a pu construire ces super décors, qui ressemblent vraiment à ce qu'on pourrait voir dans des romans style _Jacquou le Croquant_ , mais fusionné avec un style post-apocalyptique futuriste proche de _Sonic Forces_ , surtout le premier trailer, ou d'un album-concept de Nine Inch Nails, comme _The Downward Spiral_ et _Year Zero_. Là, quand je vous le dis comme ça, ça peut provoquer des levers de sourcils mais c'est vraiment comme ça que je vois ces décors. »

 **Antoine Daniel :** « C'est la même équipe de production que celle qui m'a aidé pour l'épisode 37 de _What the Cut_ et _Le YouTube Space, c'est trop bien !_ , une vidéo parue sur La Mezzanine, ma chaîne secondaire. Lancer de Nains Production, c'est comme ça qu'ils se nomment. Ils ont vraiment fait un énorme travail et sans eux, l'univers de la fanfic ne serait pas vraiment ce qu'il est. Ça fait très cliché, mais c'est vraiment ce que je pense. »

 **Murdoc Niccals :** « Lancer de Nains Production ? »

 _Prises ratées_

 **Antoine Daniel :** « C'était pas une bombe. Même si perso, tu dois t'y connaître en bombes… »

 **2D :** « Mais pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

 **Antoine Daniel (en mode « sourire de cinglé ») :** « PARCE QUE NOODLE S'EN EST PRISE UNE ENOOOOOOOOOORME ! ET QUE SON MOULIN, Y L'EST PLUS LA ! »

 _Bip !_

 **Antoine Daniel :** « Si Murdoc veut bien, je peux lui passer le numéro d'Eva Mendes quand le monde sera sauvé. »

 **Murdoc Niccals (parodiant les voix de hipster) :** « Ouais, mais t'sais, Eva Mendes, c'est trop ringard, maintenant, t'vois, la fille à suivre, c'est Michelle Rodriguez, t'as vu ! »

(rires collectifs)

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Je sais pas comment vous arrivez à faire des choses en impro comme ça, les mecs… »

 **Episode 4**

 _Interviews_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « A partir de cet épisode, c'est là que je commence à dévier de la production originelle. Dans _PPDC_ , le Visiteur et ses potes ne sont pas censés collaborer avec Antoine et les autres. Là, par contre, une collaboration va se faire pour pouvoir créer un réseau de résistance inarrêtable ! »

 **Noodle :** « Il adore les grandes phrases théâtrales. »

 _Prises ratées_

 **Henry Castafolte :** « Nous venons de 2040 et ici, les Trois Rois sont encore en place. »

 **Maître Panda :** « Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »

 **Le Visiteur du Futur (éclatant de rire) :** « Eh bien, on les a vus hier matin et on a décidé de prendre l'apéro. »

 **Henry Castafolte :** « Un petit blanc sur la terrasse, ça fait toujours plaisir (rires)… »

(rires collectifs)

 _Extraits de tournage_

(Benzaie et le Fossoyeur imitent un acte sexuel)

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Ouais voilà, comme ça. D'ailleurs, c'est pas assez ridicule, rajoutez-en. Sortez vos langues, mimez la branlette, lâchez-vous un peu, les mecs ! »

(Benzaie et le Fossoyeur imitent une vidéo porno hardcore)

(rires collectifs)

 _Interviews_

 **Benjamin Daniel :** « Même si on a aucune gêne à faire ce genre de trucs, les rires collectifs ont toujours l'incroyable pouvoir de déconcentrer tout le monde, c'en est presque magnifique ! »

 **François Theurel :** « Je confirme (rires). »

 **Episode 5**

 _Extraits de tournage_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Bonjour à tous ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

 **Nyo :** « 4 heures de route, mais bon, on va pas se plaindre ! »

 **Mathieu Sommet :** « Surtout qu'il y a de beaux paysages, ça, c'est bien. On fait plus attention mais y'a toujours énormément de beaux arbres en extérieur. »

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Eh bien, ravi pour vous ! Prêts pour la première scène de l'épisode 5 ? »

 **Nyo :** « Ouais. J'ai rien d'autre à dire que ça (rires). »

 _Interviews_

 **Alexis Lloyd :** « Quand Jacket est venu me rencontrer pour me proposer de participer au tournage de l'épisode 5, il m'a aussi demandé si je pouvais faire quelque chose au niveau musical. C'est donc ainsi que j'ai eu l'idée de mélanger _Clint Eastwood_ et _La Danse du Panda_. C'était simple, mais il fallait y penser. Bien évidemment, c'est mon groupe Lloyd Project qui joue entièrement la mélodie, car ça fait toujours plaisir de jouer une mélodie culte. Par contre, la seule manière de la voir sortir un jour sur Deezer ou Soundcloud, ce serait qu'il y ait une fuite sur Internet. Parce qu'on a pas prévu de la sortir. »

 _Prises ratées_

 **MrJacketBarths (qui joue un Pouce Rouge) :** « OK, tout le monde est en état d'arrestation (bruit de micro qui tombe) et le premier qui fait un commentaire sur mon micro, je l'encule ! »

 _Bip !_

 **Wendy :** « On est censés être Neutres, mais c'est une couverture ! On bosse pour la Résistance ! »

 **Nyo :** « Nique l'originalité, pour le nom… »

 **Wendy :** « Ouais ben, si t'es pas content (rires), c'est pareil ! »

 **Nyo (hilare) :** « J'y peux rien si ce nom est pas original… »

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Je suis forcé d'être (rires) d'accord avec toi, mec… »

 **Episode 6**

 _Tournage_

 **Le Tueur :** « Là, généralement, comme on est dans la cave, c'est là que je dis « _Bonjour et bienvenue dans Unknown Movies, l'émission qui…_ » et je termine par une punchline pas forcément tout public. Mais là, vu qu'on ne tourne pas un _Unknown Movies_ et qu'en plus, Russ m'assomme et il se révèle tellement puissant que (rires) je n'arrive même pas à lui faire mal, ben, on tourne ici juste parce que ça donne une chiée gueule, cette cave. »

 **MrJacketBarths (souriant) :** « Pour paraphraser Lemmy Kilmister… »

 _Prises ratées_

 **Russel Hobbs :** « Moi, je ne fais pas confiance à un gars glauque avec une coiffure qui plagie Sonic. »

 **Le Tueur (imitant un perso de comédie romantique) :** « Ce compliment sur ma coiffure me touche énormément. »

(rires collectifs)

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Faut dire que Sonic, c'est cool. »

 _Bip !_

 **Russel Hobbs :** « Les Pouces Rouges. Et il est hors de question qu'on se rende. »

 **MrJacketBarths (Pouce Rouge) :** « OK. Donc, si vous… OK. Donc, si vous ne voulezpofjdvkk… putain, c'est de la merde, réapprends à parler, Jacket ! »

 _Bip !_

 **Russel Hobbs :** « Encore, s'ils votaient pour des partis xénophobes, je comprendrais mais là, je comprends pas. »

 **Le Tueur (exagérément sérieux) :** « Eh bien, je les ai surpris avec des membres du Ku Klux Klan. D'ailleurs, ils m'en ont parlé en disant qu'il y a quelques jours encore, ils se sentaient pas à l'aise avec l'idée de brûler des Noirs, tout ça… »

 **Russel Hobbs :** « Aaaaah, ben, d'accord ! Désolé du dérangement, alors, je vais y aller ! »

(rires collectifs)

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Je pense que tous les gens qui font les bêtisiers tueraient pour avoir ce genre de scènes… »

 **Episode 7**

 _Interviews_

 **Le Prof de Philo :** « C'était la première fois que j'étais sorti de ma cellule. Déjà, j'avais eu une petite réduction de ma peine pour bonne conduite. Et heureusement, Kriss et Jacket ont pu convaincre la justice que tous ces… mauvais moments faisaient maintenant partie du passé. Le plus drôle, c'était que justement, je devais rejouer celui que j'étais avant mon incarcération, justement (rires). »

 **Noodle :** « Je ne sais plus si l'idée de m'interroger sur Slipknot venait de moi ou de Jacket. Ou peut-être d'Alexis, vu qu'il est un grand fan de musiques extrêmes… je ne me souviens plus. Bref, on s'est dit que ce serait rigolo de me questionner sur un groupe à mille lieues de ce que moi, je fais avec Gorillaz. »

 **Jérémy Breut :** « Pour les vannes sur Slipknot et Paramore, c'était mon idée. Vraiment. Je m'en souviens très bien. »

 _Tournage_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Bon, Prof de Philo, là, comme les Pouces Rouges sont censés être très nombreux, tu te jettes sur eux et c'est pas grave si tu bouges n'importe comment, vu qu'on est pas censés trop te voir. »

(Le Prof de Philo se jette par terre, fait des roulades de gymnaste, des faux mouvements d'arts martiaux, casse un vase, refait ses lacets, danse la Tecktonik, prend une pause pour manger un repas équilibré, casse tout et s'arrête)

 **MrJacketBarths :** « OK, super, bravo ! »

 _ **A suivre…**_


	23. Update & avancement

**Bonsoir à tous, ici Jacket. D'habitude, je sais que c'est mon créateur, Antoine, qui fait les intros et outros de mes écrits à ma place mais là, la situation où nous nous trouvons exige que je vienne vous parler directement.**

 **Alors, je vais pas vous le cacher et je sais que vous le savez : le making-of d'** _ **Escape to YouTube World**_ **aurait dû être publié plus tôt. Mais… il s'avère que là, j'ai un problème. Ou plutôt, nous avons un problème.**

 **Bon, que je vous explique… ces derniers temps, j'ai vécu pas mal d'aventures. Mais là, ce que je suis en train de vivre, ça ressemble à mon film… sauf que tout cela est vrai. Ça a commencé après une partie d'** _ **Undertale**_ **. J'avais fait une Route Génocide, je voulais juste me marrer un peu. Mais après ça… y'a plein d'éléments étranges et de manifestations paranormales qui sont apparues jusqu'à ce que les versions zombifiées de ceux et celles que j'avais tué virtuellement viennent se venger.**

 **La seule manière pour que ces spectres puissent me laisser en paix, c'était faire une Route Vrai Pacifiste. Mais je pouvais pas réellement le faire tout seul. Moi et ma chère Cyborg Noodle (je ne vous avais pas dit que je l'aimais du plus profond de moi-même ?), nous avions donc décidé de nous faire aider par 5 potes : Marilyn Manson, Daisy Berkowitz, Twiggy Ramirez, Madonna Wayne Gacy et Ginger Fish. Et nous avions réussi. Nous avions achevé le jeu et la malédiction était levée.**

 **Mais quelque chose était encore présent. Twiggy nous a dit à notre réveil que pendant qu'il était encore shooté au café (nous en avions pris des centaines), les monstres, cette fois normaux, lui avaient parlé avant qu'ils ne le fassent sombrer dans le sommeil. Ils avaient même laissé des parts de tarte au caramel écossais… parce qu'ils sont sympa. C'est avec une de ces parts qu'on a pu choper un début de localisation du Mont Ebott, le lieu qui est censé receler l'Underground. On y est allés. Et on est tombés comme des cons.**

 **Là, vous ne voyez peut-être pas ce que je veux dire, mais c'est simple, en fait : à cause de notre chute et du fait qu'on est « piégés » dans l'Underground, le montage et la parution des parties 2 et 3 du making-of d'** _ **Escape to YouTube World**_ **risquent de prendre encore un peu plus de retard. Là, on est dans un lieu tout noir et on sait pas trop ce qui va se passer, bien que l'Underground soit un lieu relativement accueillant.**

 **Si vous voulez voir un peu notre périple, lisez** _ **AfterManson**_ **, ça vous permettra de comprendre pourquoi le making-of prend des plombes à sortir. Et si vous voulez savoir, oui, je referai un autre film mais non, ce ne sera pas une suite à** _ **Escape to YouTube World**_ **. On fera peut-être un petit message collectif de remerciements après la parution du making-of complet mais après, ce sera fini. Terminé. Plus rien. La page sera tournée définitivement.**

 **Je termine en vous remerciant du fond du cœur, j'ai appris il y a plusieurs mois que certaines de mes aventures vous plaisaient beaucoup et que le film avait même récolté un très joli score au box-office interne du site FanFiction. 232 entrées, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi ! De plus, d'autres histoires ont atteint, voire dépassé ce score. Cela me touche beaucoup et me motive à vous proposer des histoires et des films de qualité pour la suite.**

 **Je vous laisse sur cette note positive… tandis que nous, on va essayer d'avancer tant bien que mal dans cet endroit tout noir. Et tout froid.**


End file.
